Those New Nights at Freddy's 2: Inside and Out
by JFlare205
Summary: A continuation of Those New Nights at Freddy's. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is once again on the map, known as one of the best restaurants in town, if not THE best. Thomas comes up with an update idea for the animatronics, but with this update, is he bringing fortune or misfortune to the Fazbear Family? Does his update cause them happiness, or grief? Only time will tell. (Rated T)
1. A Family Once Again(Reconstruction Arc)

A Family Once Again

It had been two whole months since Mike had seen the animatronics. After the animatronics had suggested he and the others take a vacation, they all did so. As far as the young man knew, he was the only one who hadn't returned. And once again, he could not wait to meet them all over again. One significant change that occurred as he went on vacation was that Rick was no longer with him. The teen had made enough money to acquire his own apartment, as well as take his own vacation. And for once, Mike actually anticipated is re-acquaintance with him. As for Thomas, know one really knew where he had gone. Mike had just hoped for the best and to see him when he himself returned to the pizzeria.

Mike snored away the early hours of the morning in his familiar apartment. After his phone alarm went off, the young man yawned, rubbing his eyes. With an eager smile on his face Mike leapt out of his bed and swiftly got dressed. After doing so, Mike hastily made two slices of toast and ran out the door. Eager was not the word for him, he was filled with excitement, yearning to see his friends again. He drove swiftly, but carefully, to the pizzeria. As he pulled up into the parking lot, he noticed that not much had changed. As a matter of fact, it didn't seem like anything had changed. He climbed out of his car slowly, taking in the familiar atmosphere. As he marched toward the double doors, noticed another car in the parking lot. He assumed it was Mr. Reynolds' because the restaurant was supposedly closed that day. A large smile grew across Mike's face as he took out his keys and placed them in the door. As he turned the lock, his smile grew bigger. The doors then opened, his toothy grin gleamed in the sunlight. The young man took his first step into the restaurant in over two months. Just as he stepped into the dining room, the familiar smell of Freddy Fazbear's pizza filled the air. As he breathed in the familiar smell with his eyes shut, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Mike opened his eyes, turning around with a massive grin on his face. When he turned around, his eyes met with familiar maroon ones.

"Hey there, Mike! Long time no see!" Bonnie greeted with a wave.

"Hey! What's up, Bonnie!" Mike returned, pulling the purple bunny into a tight hug. "Man, I missed this place so much!"

"Haha! We missed you too Mike!" Bonnie laughed, hugging his friend back just as tightly.

"Where are the others?" Mike asked. Before Bonnie could even answer, Chica came running from the kitchen with open arms.

"MIKEY!" She screamed joyously.

"CHICA!" Mike screamed back, laughing inwardly. Chica laughed happily as she felt Mike's embrace.

"Oh my gosh, I missed you so much!" The yellow chicken shouted.

"I missed you too, Chica!" Mike laughed, hugging her tightly. Chica squealed with joy, swinging Mike back and forth.

"Alright, Chica, you can put him down now." Bonnie chuckled.

"Hehe, alright, sweetheart." Chica giggled, placing Mike back on his feet.

"Sweetheart, huh?" Mike repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Bonnie smiled bashfully, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Hehe, yeah, Chica's all mine now."

"Oh really? Great job, bunny boy." Mike chortled. Bonnie grinned with blush present on his face.

"So, the Toys are still here right?" Mike asked.

"Pfft, Mikey, is that really a question? Of course they're still here!" Chica exclaimed, bursting with energy.

"Well, where are they?" the night guard inquired.

"That depends on which one you're looking for, Mike." A familiar voice said.

Mike chuckled, "Well, you're right about that, Blu." Blu grinned, standing with a hand on his hip; a somewhat feminine stance for a guy who was so caught up in his own masculinity.

"Nice to see you again." Blu told the young man.

"Right back at ya, buddy." Replied Mike.

"Well, well, well, long time no see, Mike." Chira giggled softly.

"What's up, Chira?" Mike beamed.

"Nothing much." Chira answered blandly.

"Aw, you say that like you didn't miss me." Mike chuckled. Chira looked away, hiding her blush.

"I did miss you, bud don't think you'll get a hug from me." Chira replied with fake anger.

"Hey, don't leave me out!" Roxy said, jumping over Chira and almost knocking her to the ground.

"Hey, how are you, Roxy?" Mike asked, hiding his laughter which was directed at Chira.

"I'm great, thanks for asking!" Returned Roxy. "Nice to see you again, Michelangelo~."

"Hehe, you know that's not my name." Mike chortled.

"Yeah, but I like calling you that~." Roxy giggled.

"Is your boyfriend in his cove?" implored Mike, with a devious snicker.

Roxy blushed brightly, "Y-yes..."

"Well, bring the old sea dog out here!" Mike beamed. Roxy's blush rapidly dissipated as she sprinted toward Pirate's Cove.

"Well, hello there Michael." Freddy greeted with a tip of his top hat.

"Hello again, my dear bear friend." Mike returned with a bow.

"Nice to see a familiar face after two months." Teddy added.

"Same to you, Teddy." Mike replied with a chuckle. "So where are your brothers?"

"Gregory is on the roof, Goldy is backstage with Benny." Teddy answered. "Ever since those two saw each other, they can't stay away from each other."

"Oh, an old friendship rekindled, huh?" Mike chortled.

"You have no idea." Freddy beamed. "I'm more than glad that Benny is able to assist my brother in his healing. Which apparently, makes him much more joyful in the process."

"Well, that's good to hear." Mike grinned. Roxy then returned with Foxy in tow.

"Back~!" She giggled.

"Ahoy, Cap'n Foxy." Mike greeted, holding out his hand.

"Mike... it be grea' ta see ye again!" Replied the red fox, returning the gesture with his good hand.

"You too, Foxy." Mike beamed. Before anything else was said, rambunctious laughter emitted from the backstage room.

"There they go again." Said Freddy with a grin.

"Benny and Goldy are way closer than two peas in a pod." Chica giggled.

"I'm slightly jealous of that. I used to believe that _I_ was close to Goldy." Freddy said.

"Oh, yer still close ta him, lad, Ben's jus' closer." Foxy told the bear.

"Right, that makes me feel so much better, Foxy." Freddy replied sarcastically, narrowing his eyes.

"Lets go see them, mostly for me." Mike said, walking ahead of the animatronics toward the backstage room. When they arrived in said room, they found Goldy and Benny laughing boisterously and rolling on the floor. They also saw Shaddy and Shonnie standing there with scowls on their faces.

"Oh... Oh my go-hahahahahaha!" Goldy gasped as he rolled onto his stomach.

"Hehehahahahahahaha!" Benny laughed, tears falling from his eyes.

"Wha' in th' worl' is so funny?" Foxy muttered. Goldy and Benny leaned on each other for support as they attempted to get to their feet.

"Oohh... oh wow..." Goldy sighed, still laughing subtly.

"Ugh, my stomach hurts..." Grunted Benny as he clutched his stomach.

"Are you happy now?" Shaddy asked in an annoyed tone. "You just _had_ to make fun of us."

"Yes, I am very happy now." Goldy giggled.

"Yeah, you shadow babies are so much fun to talk about!" Benny added.

"Shadow babies!?" Shonnie repeated, obviously taking offense.

"Hey, hey, do another one, Benny." Goldy said, patting the gold bunny on the shoulder.

"Okay! Shadows in you, and shadows in me. And look at the cute little shadow babies!" Benny sang before he and Goldy again burst out into laughter.

"Oh, they're just cracking jokes." Bonnie chuckled, trying not to laugh himself.

"I don' ge' it." Foxy muttered.

"It doesn't really matter anyway." Blu shrugged.

"You two are really getting along." Freddy chuckled.

"Heck yeah, Freddy!" Goldy said.

"Like brothers, man!" Benny added.

"Well, I'm glad to see that." Mike said, walking around Freddy.

"MIKE!" Exclaimed Benny and Goldy in unison. The two quickly threw their arms around the young man, tackling him in the process.

"We missed you so much!" Goldy shouted.

"Yeah! It's so great to see you again!" Added Benny. Shaddy and Shonnie made their way to the night guard as well.

"Benny and me were just having some fun! Just like the good ole' days, huh?" Goldy grinned. Benny's smile dissipated slowly as Goldy's statement resonated inside him.

"Benny?" Goldy called. Benny stood motionless, his right eye beginning to twitch. "Benny!" Goldy called once more, finally snapping his golden friend out of his trance.

"Huh? What?" He murmured in confusion.

"What happened? You just... stopped." Goldy said. Benny exhaled softly before rubbing his right eye.

"I'm... I'm fine." He muttered.

"You sure?" Goldy implored.

"Yeah, yeah, do-don't worry about me." Benny replied.

"Why are you rubbing your eye?" Blu asked.

"I... don't know." Benny sighed, lowering his hand. "B-but I'm okay, I'm promise you." Goldy put his arms around the golden bunny.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" Asked the gold bear.

"O-of course, Fredbear." Benny replied.

"Well, I do believe now is the time for celebration. For our closest human friend has returned." Teddy announced.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, have you guys seen Rick, Thomas, or Shya?" Inquired the night guard.

"Oh, yes, well... um, about that." Freddy said. "We have seen Rick and Thomas, yes, but Shya on tue other hand..."

"What?" Mike muttered, his eyes widening slightly in anticipation.

"Shya and the KyouSou animatronics... couldn't stay." Said Bonnie.

"What!? Why!?" Mike semi-shouted.

"You see, Mr. Hito found a better place for all of them, thus was their departure. The manager believed we could still keep our alliance, but from afar." Freddy explained.

"Oh, wow... I missed that." Mike sighed.

"But it's alright. We are still in contact with all of them. We talk to them all the time~!" Chica grinned.

"Really? How?" Asked Mike.

"Through this nifty contraption that Thomas made for us." Riomei said from behind Mike. The young man quickly spun around to see the brown raccoon.

"Hey Riomei!" He beamed.

"Ahem, why didn't you come and see me? I didn't know you were here, why didn't you come say hi or anything?" Riomei ranted calmly.

"Sorry, I was really caught up with these guys." Mike replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Where's your bother?"

"He- he was behind me." Riomei muttered, spinning around.

"BOO!" Wan screeched, jumping behind Riomei. The brown raccoon screamed before slapping her crocodile brother across the face.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!?" Riomei shouted. Wan said nothing, he just rubbed his cheek in pain. "Ugh! You're so annoying!"

"Sorry... it was funny though." Wan murmured, his eyes trailing off in another direction.

"No, it wasn't. It was mean." Riomei retorted rapidly.

"Hey, Wan." Mike chuckled with a wave.

"Oh, yo, Maiku-san." Wan greeted.

"I still don't know Japanese, Wan." Mike replied with another chuckle.

"Ee, wakatte." (Yeah, I know.) Wan snickered. Mike rolled his eyes and redirected his attention to the other animatronics.

"Wow, it's really been too long. It feels like I'm meeting you guys all over again." Said Mike, running a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Aye, bu' yer here now! An' it be grea' ta have ye back!" Foxy added.

"But enough about us, let's go see Rick and Thomas." Freddy suggested as he walked toward the Parts and Service room. Excitement grew within Mike as the group came closer to said room. Freddy gently knocked on the Parts and Service door.

"Thomas? Rick? Are you two in there?" He called. The door then clicked before it swung open, revealing Thomas' face.

"Hey, Freddy. Wassup?" Thomas greeted. Instantly, Thomas bright green eyes noticed Mike standing behind the rest of the animatronics. "No... Senpai! You're here!"

"Hehe, hey Thomas." Chuckled Mike. Thomas laughed as he threw his arms around the young man.

"Wow! I missed you so much, man!" Thomas shouted with joy.

"Good to see you too, Thomas." Mike returned. "Where's Rick?"

"RICKY!" Thomas yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Dude! I told you not to call me Ricky! How many times do I hav-" Rick stopped, seeing Mike standing in front of him. "Mike..."

"Hey, buddy." Mike beamed.

"Dude... whoa, hey." Rick muttered in disbelief.

"Pfft, you sound like you would have never seen me again." Mike snickered slightly.

"N-no... it's just that... it feels like I've been away from you too long." Rick replied quietly.

"Aww, you missed me, bud?" Mike grinned.

"Heck yeah, I did! Bring it in, man!" Rick said, pulling Mike into a tight hug. "Wow, I didn't think I'd ever miss someone as bossy as you."

"Yeah, good times, huh?" Chortled Mike.

Rick gave Mike a devious grin, "Imma get you back for some of 'em too."

"I'm looking forward to it, buddy." Mike beamed.

"Well, it certainly has been fun reacquainting ourselves with each other." Freddy said, winking at Mike.

"One second, my dear counterpart." Teddy interjected softly, "We are forgetting my brother."

"I'm right here, Theo." Tg yawned with a bag of chips in his hand. "The humans are back, huh? Cool, it'd be fun to start messin' with 'em all again."

"Still the same golden gangster, eh, Tg?" Mike replied, placing a hand on Tg's head.

"Dude, get your sweaty *censored* palm off my head." Tg quickly spat.

"Heh, dang, you've gotten even more heartless." Thomas commented.

"Who you callin' heartless!? Just cause I-" Tg stopped when Riomei kissed his cheek.

"Riraukusu, kudasai." (Relax, please.) She said softly. Tg's face turned red as he looked away.

"I'm relaxed." He replied. Riomei giggled softly, gingerly pulling Tg's face back before kissing him on the lips. Wan sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. Tg's face turned a brighter red as the two pulled away.

"I said I was relaxed..." He muttered.

"I know, but I kissed you anyway." Riomei replied with a small smile.

"Alright you guys, enough with the PDA." Blu said, smirking a bit.

"Does that irritate you, Wan?" Chira asked the croc.

"It doesn't really... irritate me... I dunno. I guess it just... meh." Wan muttered.

"That did not tell me anything, whatsoever." Chira deadpanned.

Wan rolled his eyes again, "Don't worry about it."

"Well, it certainly is a gift to have the entire family back together." Freddy said, his grin still present. "But Thomas, I believe you said you had something to inform Michael and Rick of."

"Oh yeah! Guys, Mr. Reynolds had something for us." Began Thomas, "I'm not sure what, but it's for us three."

"Is he in his office?" Mike inquired.

"Yeah, come on, lets go see what he wants." Rick said walking ahead of the other two.

"Hey Thomas, has Rick matured at all?" Mike whispered to the young technician.

"Hehe, senpai, of course he has! Ricky- Rick has grown up in an abundant amount of ways." Thomas replied.

"Hmm." Was all Mike uttered with a smile. The three guys arrived at the office, standing in front of the door. Mike knocked on it a bit hesitantly.

"It's open." Mr. Reynolds voice said from the other side. Mike, Rick, and Thomas walked into the office, meeting face to face with the manager. "Hello, boys. Long time no see."

"Totally." Chortled Rick.

"Did you all enjoy your vacation?" The manager asked.

"Yes, we did!" The three responded in unison.

"Good to hear. But, how would you guys like a little surprise I got ready for you all while you were gone?" Mr. Reynolds beamed.

"You have a surprise for us!?" Thomas repeated with astonishment, a smile quickly appearing on his face.

"Yes, I do." Mr. Reynolds stood up and walked toward the three, he held something behind his back. "For Rick, I want you to take Mike's place as head guard. Not just night guard, guard."

"Ooh, cool! I'm higher than you, Mike!" Rick laughed. Mike chuckled in response.

"Thomas, you are the only technician we have right now, and I want that to change. But, as new ones arrive, I'm placing you, as the head of those technicians."

"No, way! Really!?" Thomas shouted, excitement and joy exuding from him. Mr. Reynolds grinned and nodded.

"As for you, Mike, you've been here longer than those two, and you've done a great job taking care of everything here. So, I want you, to be my assistant manger."

"For real?" Was all Mike could say.

"Mmhmm, which also means, yes, I'm saying it, higher pay for each of you." Mr. Reynolds concluded. All three guys began to cheer with excitement, thrilled to fill in their new positions, as well as earning a bigger paycheck.

"Oohh! Dude! You are so not a cheapskate anymore! Rick chanted. "That is not an insult, don't take that the wrong way!"

"Don't worry, Rick," Chuckled the manager, No offense taken. Now I want you three to enjoy today. It's your last day off, because you start your new positions tomorrow." The three guys squealed like little boys, bursting with excitement.

"That you so much, Mr. Reynolds!" They all said.

"You're welcome, you three. Now, enjoy the rest of your day off." The manager replied with a smile. Mike, Rick, and Thomas ran out the door giggling and laughing as they headed back to the dining room. Mr. Reynolds chuckled to himself, proud of his decisions.

"The adventure has just begun."

* * *

 **A/N: Wassup! Wassup! Wassup! Welcome, everyone, to the continuation of Those New Nights at Freddy's: Those New Nights at Freddy's 2: Inside and Out! I've started working on the actual first arc now, and this is where it all begins! I first want to thank you all for your continuous support, for I would never had made it this far if it weren't for all of you! So, I love each and every one of you! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! The next one shall be out soon! I have so much in store for you all, and I have so much to show you! I can't wait to get all up in your cerebral columns! I can't wait, and I know neither can you! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	2. Show Me What You Got(Reconstruction Arc)

Show Me What You Got

"Aahh! Don't touch me, Goldy!" Freddy shouted as he sprinted away from his golden brother.

"Wait, Freddy, let me hug you~!" Goldy giggled deviously as he chased the brown bear.

"What are they doing?" Mike asked the nearest animatronic, who happened to be Foxy.

"It be real simple, ac'ually, Gold wen' ta th' bathroom an' he didn' wash his han's. So Fred be gettin' on him abou' it, an' Gold decided ta chase him aroun' wit' his dir'y han's..." Foxy explained, his eyes narrowing at the last statement. Rick groaned in disgust.

"Don't 'ugh,' you did that too!" Mike quick snapped.

"What!? I'd- noooo! Noooo! I would never do that!" Replied Rick, awfully loud.

"Why are you yelling...?" Chica muttered.

"Mike's accusing me of crap!" Rick said.

"Well, if Mikey said it it's probably true." Chica commented. Thomas stifled laughter, covering his mouth with a hand.

"AAAAHHHH! GET OFF ME!" Freddy screamed at the top of his voice.

"You're mine now, brother!" Goldy shouted with an evil grin, the gap between his pee covered hands and Freddy's face closing.

"GOLDY! I AM SERIOUS! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Freddy screeched, attempting to free himself and squirming in the process.

"Fredbear! C'mere! Look at this!" Benny called from afar.

"Coming Benny!" Replied Goldy before he instantly jumped off Freddy and sprinting away. Freddy gasped and sighed in relief.

"My throat hurts now..." The brown bear muttered.

"That's what happens when you scream like that." Bonnie said, helping Freddy to his feet.

"Bonnie, he was trying to touch me with his urine covered hands!" Freddy practically shouted.

"I got that, and it's nasty. And I don't blame you for screaming." Replied Bonnie. "I'm not dissing you, dimwit."

"Dimwit!?" Freddy repeated. "What was that for!?"

"Cause you were getting all defensive. Stay out of your feels, man." The purple bunny deadpanned.

"My feels!? How about you cease with your senseless picking!?" Retorted Freddy.

Bonnie replied by smacking his behind, "Kiss it, Freddy." This left Freddy standing there, his mouth agape in shock.

"When did Bonnie act so... ugh?" Mike muttered.

"Um... that might be my fault." Thomas said.

"What? How?" Implored Rick, arching his right eyebrow.

"Uh, I was developing something. You know, I wanted to update them all. S-since I'm going to be the head of the new techs coming in, I w-wanted to set a nice standard." Thomas explained, nervously darting his eyes in different directions.

"And?" Mike and Rick asked simultaneously.

"W-well, Bonnie was the first one I tried it on. It seems to be a success though." Thomas answered, a small smile growing on his face.

"So, he's supposed to act like a douche?" Muttered Rick as he narrowed his eyes.

"N-not exactly, mon ami. (My friend.) It was supposed to add to their personalities some stability functions. B-but, don't worry! My updates aren't done, so things can only get better!" Thomas told his two friends, raising up his hands.

"Hopefully you haven't just gotten Bonnie killed." Mike said, watching said purple bunny march off with his head held high. Thomas chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Mr. Reynolds then walked into the main room, seemingly in a rush.

"Hey, what's up, sir?" Rick said.

"Hello, you three, just getting ready to open." Mr. Reynolds replied, walking toward the double doors. "Everything is ready, right?"

"Yup, we just need to round everyone up." Answered Mike.

"Please do that, we're opening in a few minutes." The manager said.

"Gotcha." Thomas saluted as the three dispersed to get the animatronics. After this was done, everyone sat on the show stage except Mr. Reynolds, who stood at the entrance of the building.

"Well, we're about to open again after a long while." Teddy said with a smile.

"Yup! You can just feel the excitement!" Chica giggled, wiggling slightly.

"What's wrong with you, Freddy?" Benny asked, noticing Freddy's irritated expression.

"I'm fine, Benny. Just... fine." Replied Freddy with folded arms.

"You look annoyed." Goldy alluded.

"I'm fine." Freddy reiterated, more sternly.

"Just leave him be, Fredbear. Doesn't look like he's in a good mood." Benny whispered to Goldy. The gold bear nodded, watching Freddy with a simple expression.

"Hold on a second, I just thought of something." Teddy said, "What shall be Shaddy and Shonnie's positions while the restaurant is open?"

"Oh, that's a good question, Teddy! We never even thought of that!" Chica said, lightly gripping her head.

"I have an idea!" Said Roxy, "They can be entertainers! But not like us. They can roam around at different times! And the kids have to stop whatever they're doing to catch them! And if they do catch one of them, you can give them a cool prize!"

"That's perfect!" Blu beamed.

"Real quick thinkin', lass!" Foxy praised.

Roxy giggled softly, swaying her hips back and forth with her hands behind her back, "Thank you~."

"Do you guys think you can be good entertainers?" Goldy asked.

"Of course! It'll be our first time interacting with kids, but I'm sure we can do it!" Shonnie answered enthusiastically.

"Indeed! And I'm certain this shall be quite enthralling!" Added Shaddy.

"Why do all of the bears here speak like they've gone through eight years of college?" Rick muttered.

"Actually, they're not using that big of words." Mike told his friend.

"To a kid of Rick's stature, they are." Thomas snickered with a wicked grin.

"Shut up!" Rick snapped rapidly as his fellow peers laughed.

"Alright, quiet down you guys." Mr. Reynolds interjected softly, "Get to your places and get ready."

"Understood, sir!" The animatronics said in unison, doing as they were told.

"You three know what to do." The manager looked to Mike, Thomas, and Rick with a grin.

Mike gave the manager a thumbs up, "You can count on us, sir." Mr. Reynolds grinned and opened the doors, their customers flooding into the building, both old and new. Even though it was expected to have a big crowd due to their break, the crowds were much larger than they were anticipated. Watching the large mass of children, young adults, and grown-ups fill the area was an astonishing view. The restaurant was now divided into areas of that sort, to attract as wide of a variety of customers as possible. Each animatronic had their own role in each area, which they rotated through every hour. However, when the restaurant first opened for the day, all of the animatronics started on the show stage, standing there with large smiles.

"Welcome, boys and girls, children, adults and anything in between!" Freddy greeted with a wave, his now upgraded microphone in his right hand. "My name is Freddy Fazbear! And I must say, it is spectacular to see such a wide spectrum of ages fill this place! Isn't that right, Bonnie?"

"Oh, yeah, Freddy!" Bonnie agreed, "I mean, look at all of you! We've got kids, teens, adutls, people of all ages!"

"Yeah! It's so nice to see all of you!" Chimed in, Chica.

"Indubitably! A real joy to see so many faces!" Teddy added as he bent down to touch a hand of a child that reached out.

"But we've got a real big surprise for all of you guys!" Exclaimed Blu, "And that goes for the teens and adults too!"

"Oh yeah! While on our break, this place has gotten a major update!" Chira beamed, placing a hand on her hip.

"Aye! If ye look aroun' now, ye'll all see all th' differen' changes and addi'ions!" Foxy told the crowd, pointing to random closed rooms.

"And there is so much more fun to be had! So much more to be discovered, and so much to be experienced!" Giggled Roxy, walking around the stage a bit.

"We really do hope you all enjoy yourselves! Because we've got a whole lot in store for all of you!" Riomei said, an arm around her brother.

"So da! And things are only gonna get better from here on out!" Wan agreed.

"So without further adieu, let us begin with a little song for the kids!" Freddy said as he and the rest of the animatronics grouped in specific positions. Mike, Thomas, Rick, and Mr. Reynolds all stood watching with both awe and amusement. They themselves were becoming enthralled by the animatronics' show. The group sang and danced on the stage, rapidly switching places and returning in different positions. At the end of their show, the animatronics each posed in their own way, displaying something very significant, which Thomas noticed, being the observant technician he was.

"Hey, hey, you guys see that?" He asked as he tapped Mike and Rick on their shoulders.

"See what?" Mike inquired.

"The animatronics. They're all posed in their own ways, not like they choreographed." Thomas elaborated.

"Okay, so?" Rick furrowed an eyebrow.

"That illustrates my improvements!" Thomas exclaimed, seemingly proud.

"What improvements? What are you talking about?" Mike asked, "You're not telling us much."

"Bah, forget it. I'll tell you tonight when we have more time..." Thomas then stalked off toward the Parts and Service room.

Meanwhile, on the show stage, Freddy was making another announcement: "Alright, now that we've done that, it's about time we showed you all what we have in store for you!"

"Aww, yeah!" Bonnie cheered.

"Teddy, would you do me a favor and open the curtain to each room I call out?" Freddy asked.

"With pleasure, my dear counterpart!" Teddy beamed, hopping off the show stage and headed toward the first room.

"Alright, this first room, is called, 'The Kid's Room!'" Announced Freddy as his counterpart lifted the curtain of said room. "This room holds an abundant amount of attractions for kids and children of young ages! This is the room where most of the animatronics will be in! And there is plenty of stuff to do in there so look around!" Teddy then ran over to the next room.

"This room," Freddy resumed, "Is The Teen Room!'" Teddy lifted the curtain, revealing a room similar to the one prior, but with different attractions. "This room appeals to those older than 10, but younger than 18. There are game systems, arcade machines, and so much more! Animatronics will also roam around here, but fewer, unless more are requested!" Teddy, who still had a massive smile on his face, then walked to the next and final room.

"Now this room, is the Adult Room." Freddy stated as Teddy lifted the curtain. "This room, as the name implies, is strictly for adults. No child or teen is permitted to enter, majorly because of what may occur in said room. Now keep in mind, adults: This is a kid friendly restaurant. We shall not be crossing certain boundaries. And if you wish to cross those boundaries, here is not the place for you. However, this room is set to appeal those older than 18." A few "Ahh's" and "Ohh's" echoed through the building as Freddy spoke. "Our main goal, here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, is to make people happy! So, in order to achieve that goal, we have set up these new rooms to appeal to you of all ages!"

"This is the best idea ever." Benny whispered to Goldy, who giggled and nodded in response.

"So I encourage all of you to explore all of the new rooms, including the ones not mentioned. There is an abundance of activities to do here, you just need to look! We've made absolutely positive, it is impossible to be bored here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" The kids began to cheer as a few adults laughed or chuckled. "So now, I ask all of you two simple things: One, follow the established rules, which you may find at the entrance of each room, and two, enjoy yourself and have fun!" The children instantly shot up and ran toward the newly introduced rooms, as well as the teens. The adults were less enthusiastic, which was expected, but headed toward the same designated area.

"Who thought of this idea, by the way?" Rick asked as the animatronics walked off the stage.

"That would be Goldy here." Freddy beamed. "He, Benny, and I developed this idea on a random night while you all were still on vacation."

"Yeah! I came up with it, Benny added onto it, and Freddy finalized it!" Clarified Goldy.

"Wow, it really seems like... wow, I know for sure we're gonna get way more customers than before." Mike grinned, astonished by the already massive crowd.

Rick looked back to the animatronics, "How did you think of this?"

"It was really random: I was just sitting in the kitchen, talking to Benny, and then we started talking about the restaurant." Goldy began.

Benny then threw himself into the conversation, "Fredbear practically spewed out his idea all spastically and excitedly, and I was like, yeah, that sounds really cool! We should go tell Freddy! So then we ran out of the kitchen to find Freddy and we told him the plan, with my new additions, and then Freddy put the finished touches on the plan, which made it what it is now!"

Mike and Rick stared at Goldy and Benny with blank expression, "I got you... but, do you guys know what a comma is?"

"Y-yeah... why?" The two golden animatronics replied in unison.

"You can use them when you talk too." Rick snickered. Goldy and Benny exchanged confused glances before staring back at the two young men.

"You guys talked so fast in all of that, that's all we're saying!" Rick explained, a bit loud.

"Oooohhh!" Goldy and Benny uttered simultaneously.

"Where did Thomas run off to?" Implored Freddy.

"Right here, ya big bear!" Thomas shouted as he hopped his way toward Freddy. "Try this!" The young technician suddenly shoved something into Freddy's mouth, which pushed the bear back slightly. Although taken aback, Freddy chewed on the substance calmly and carefully.

"Um... okay, what is it?" Freddy inquired, still chewing.

"Just eat it, I'll tell you after you're done." Thomas answered, obviously anticipating something.

"Bad sign..." Mike murmured worriedly. Freddy swallowed the substance before breaking out into a cold shudder.

"Aaaaahh, okay, th-that last part-no, just... no. Really bitter." He muttered.

"Wait, what'd you say?" Rick asked, Thomas grin growing larger.

"It was bitter..." Freddy muttered.

"Bitter? You can taste it? Like, the actual flavors?" Rick questioned.

"You're right... I could taste it... All types of flavors." Freddy said in astonishment. "Firstly, it was sweet, then minutely salty, then sour before it got bitter."

"Thomas?" Mike muttered.

"Yes, senpai~?" Thomas practically giggled with pure joy.

"Was that part of your update?"

"Yes it was, senpai~."

"And what is your update, exactly?" Rick asked.

"You'll see~!" Thomas sang before he headed back to the Parts and Service room.

"Bruh! Stop with the you'll see crap!" Rick called after him.

"You'll see!" Thomas shouted just as he closed the door of the room. Rick growled and rolled his eyes.

"Him and his secrets." Mike sighed.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you..." Freddy stopped and clutched his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rick.

"I don't think... whatever Thomas gave me is agreeing with me..." Freddy muttered, doubling over slightly.

"Wh-what now? Are you gonna throw up?" Mike knelt near the bear.

"That'd be... new." Freddy gagged through his sentence.

"Thomas!" Mike called the teen.

"Yes, senpai!?" Thomas replied from the room.

"Get over here! What did you give to Freddy!? It's making him sick!" Mike shouted.

"That's supposed to happen! Leave him alone!" Thomas answered.

"Alrigh', tha' lad's gone nu's." Foxy commented.

"Guys! Come on! Don't call names! This is just a test, Freddy's gonna be fine!" Thomas told the group, protruding his head from the Parts and Service room.

"Then why he be coughin', lad!?" Foxy cried.

"Also part of the test!" Explained Thomas, simply. Freddy coughed heavily before doubling over once more, vomiting heavily.

"Freddy!" Chica cried worriedly.

"Thomas!" Yelled Mike, furiously.

"Dude! What's wrong with you!? Why are you hurting them!?" Rick asked, angry as well.

"Guys, please, relax and let me do my thing!" Replied Thomas, "This is all part of my development for them! He was supposed to throw up, and him doing so means that my tests are a success!"

"What sicko makes test to make their friends throw up!?" Rick stormed.

"This sicko, Ricky- Rick!" Thomas countered, quickly correcting himself. Rick growled at his fellow teen, glancing back at Freddy. The bear's fits of coughing had subsided, but he still held his stomach.

"Are you okay, Freddy?" Goldy asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Freddy responded, wiping his mouth. "That was certainly a new experience..."

"Can we expect any other crazy things from you, Thomas?" Blu sneered.

"You shall see tonight." Replied Thomas.

"You mean there's more!?" Roxy cried, taking a few steps behind Foxy.

"Well, yeah. What, did you think I was lying?" Thomas chuckled.

"Are they gonna be as bad as this?" Benny asked cautiously.

"Well, actually, there are a few that's worse than this, but you'll all live with minor injuries." Thomas summarized.

"MINOR INJURIES!?" Everyone repeated in shock.

"Yeah, but don't worry. Like Freddy, you'll all be just fine." Thomas assured with a thumbs up.

Freddy stared at Thomas with both anger and content, "I'm not certain what you're planning, but most like it is for our benefit. So, I shall not question you."

"Aw, thanks, Freddy! You're so supportive!" Chuckled Thomas.

"But, that won't stop me from worrying about your mental stability." Freddy added.

"And the supportiveness is gone." Replied the young technician as he turned on his heels, and returned to the Parts and Service room.

"We need to find a new word for Thomas... crazy won't do it..." Chica murmured.

"Th' lad be ambitious, I'll give 'im tha'." Foxy sighed.

Mike shook his head, "And filled with childlike wonder."

"Well, we best get to work. Those children won't keep themselves busy forever." Freddy said, standing to his full height.

"You gonna be okay, Fred?" Chira asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. As long as Thomas doesn't give me something else to eat." Freddy replied, patting his stomach.

"Don't worry, I'll... keep an eye on him." Sighed Mike. The animatronics then dispersed to different rooms, off to do their job of entertaining. Meanwhile, Thomas was hard at work with his multiple series of "tests" that he had planned for each of the animatronics. What the teen had in store... they could only imagine.

* * *

 **A/N: Yaaaassss! Another chapter up! Gosh, I don't know what it is, but this story is so much fun to write, right now! So many fresh ideas, so many things to create, and so many arc to circulate. Muhahahahahaha! The only word I want you all to focus on right now, is "arc." These will play massive roles in the first few. In fact, I will even be labeling the chapters in the arc that they are in. Mostly so you can keep track of them, and so nothing gets confusing. But as I said, arcs will be playing massive roles in this story, much more than they did in TNNaF.**

 **Now, as I'm sure you can see, Thomas has got something up his sleeve. Something in store for these animatronics, as I do for all of you. Hehe. A lot of you should see where I'm going with this, in more ways than one. Maybe. Hopefully. Hopefully not. I don't know. Which ever comes first. But, I sure do hope you all are enjoying the story so far! And as Drac Springsaur said, "...The hype train has just left the station. TNNaF 2 has started!" Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	3. The New You(Reconstruction Arc)

The New You

The day passed relatively quickly as the animatronics went about their jobs as entertainers. They shifted from room to room, as their roles in each room changed. In the kids room, their job was simple: make sure everyone has a smile on their face. In the teens room, it was a little more difficult. Not only were they rowdy, but they had to worry about certain things that were done and said. Probably the most simple job was being in the adults room. However, Freddy, Teddy, and Tg were mainly the only ones to go in there. Both Teddy and Freddy told jokes to the crowd, while Tg either sang or rapped. All the while, Mike and Rick kept watch and helped keep things in order. Thomas, however, had not left from behind the door of the Parts and Service room. Although, everyone figured, whatever Thomas was doing, they were going to find out tonight.

As the restaurant was finally cleared of its customers, Mike locked up the front door and sighed from exhaustion.

"Whew... Well, that was... tiresome." He muttered with a short gasp.

"That was the hardest we've ever worked in this place." Added Rick.

"Who wants to get Thomas from his room?" Mike yawned as he plopped into the nearest chair.

Rick scoffed, "Why not just leave him there? He'll come out whenever he-"

"Alright! Lets begin!" Thomas announced as he sprinted into the main hall, a clipboard and pen in his hands.

Rick dropped his chin into the palm of his hand, "Spoke too soon..."

"G-go easy on us, Thomas." Stuttered Goldy.

"Don't worry, the first few won't hurt a bit!" Thomas assured.

"You mean... there are ones that hurt?" Wan asked, trepidation clear in his voice. Thomas rapidly searched through the papers on his clipboard before looking back up at the crocodile.

"Mmm, yeah, a few." Answered the young technician.

"You sadistic maniac!" Cried Roxy. "Are you trying to kill us!?"

"Kill? May-no. Um, test? Yes." Thomas said. "Look, guys, you're overreacting. Why would I consciously and purposely hurt you guys?"

"Ye made Fred vomi' on 'imself this mornin'." Recalled Foxy with a deep and disturbed tone.

"That didn't hurt him. Did it, Freddy?"

"W-well, no. It was discomforting, but, no, it didn't hurt." Freddy replied.

"See?" Thomas semi-gloated, gesturing to Freddy.

"But, did you not just state that some of your tests will inflict pain?" Teddy inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't patronize me." Sneered Thomas.

"I wasn-"

"SIT DOWN!" The teen screeched, the animatronics rapidly complying.

"Since when did Thomas get an intimidation factor?" Goldy whispered in fear.

"Okay, the first thing I'm going to do, isn't a test." Announced Thomas. "But I am going to shut you guys down for a few moments."

"Yer no' goin' ta mess wit' our min's again, are ye?" Foxy murmured.

"No, not this time. I'm too serious." Thomas answered quickly as he speed walked around the animatronics, opening the hatches on the back of their heads. "Alright, see you guys in a few." Thomas said as he turned off the animatronics.

"Thomas, what are you doing?" Mike asked, slightly worried.

"Not to worry, senpai. None shall be harmed!" Thomas responded as he walked toward an offline Freddy. The young technician took out a small box. When he opened said box, it revealed small microchips in small compartments. Thomas began to take each chip, and one by one, placing the chip in a specific set of wires in each head of the animatronics. Mike and Rick watched Thomas work carefully, the teen gingerly handling the chips and wires.

"There, step one, complete." Thomas said in a prideful manner.

"What _was_ step one?" Implored Mike.

"Step one, Senpai, is the placing of those high-tech microchips." Thomas explained.

"And, what's in the chips?" Rick inquired.

"Ah, Ricky- Rick, sorry. Good question. Each chip holds a specific amount of data, which coincides with each animatronic as an individual. In other words, I have placed one chip in each of them, that is only compatible with them." Elaborated Thomas.

Mike raised an eyebrow in slight confusion, "What's the point in that?"

"Hmm, better to show you than explain." With that, Thomas began to power on each of the animatronics, a few of them groaning as they shifted in their positions.

"Whoa... what happened?" Goldy muttered. "Everything seems so much livelier."

"And more clear." Added Benny.

"But... sorta... controllable?" Bonnie contorted his face in question.

Thomas chuckled softly, "What you all are experiencing right now is the success of my first test. Second, actually."

"Which was?" Chica asked.

"Well, you've all already said it. Your vision. To clarify, I shall tell you." Began Thomas. "What I have done is created a single chip for each of you. The first thing you will notice, is what you pointed out. The chip is designed to be compatible with each your personal hard drives. So, with this new chip, your 'eyes' are capable of picking up much more color, brightness, and anything of the sort much more clearly and vividly."

"Intriguing..." Murmured Freddy in astonishment.

"Indeed." Teddy added, rubbing his chin.

"Is there anything else?" Chira asked.

"Aye, are we goin' ta change er somethin'?" Foxy inquired.

"Mmm, not entirely, but somewhat. The other updates shall take a little longer to develop, but you'll see a few gradual changes." Answered Thomas. "The chips are also loaded with data that correspond to each of your personalities. By expounding upon that, these chips will help give you guys some individuality."

"Okay, what else is left?" Blu asked, slightly frightened.

"Now, I update your bodies!" Thomas beamed with excitement.

"Our bodies?" Chira repeated. "All of us in one night?"

"I'm gonna darn well try!" The teen replied, swinging his arm as he spoke. "You see, these chips may be compatible with your hard drive, but they aren't with your outdated endo and exoskeleton."

"W-well, who's first?" Freddy murmured.

"Well, because you're the leader of this little family, and also because you just asked that question, you can go first, Freddy!" Thomas exclaimed, grabbing Freddy's arm.

"Uh, I uh, er, d-don't, um, eh, Th-Th-Thomas!" Freddy uttered rapidly.

"Don't worry, this isn't the part that'll hurt!" Assured Thomas as he pushed the brown bear into the Parts and Service room. "This wont take long! So, if you would kindly line up at the door to keep this moving swiftly, that would be great!" The door shut closed, leaving the other animatronics petrified with fear.

"I am so worried for my life, right now." Bonnie muttered, holding tightly onto Chica.

"M-me too..." The yellow chicken responded.

"R-r-r-re-relax, everyone. Hehe, I'm s-sure Thomas isn't t-t-trying to h-hurt us in a-a-anyway." Stuttered Teddy.

"Is that supposed to be assuring? Because with your stuttering, THAT DIDN'T SOUND ASSURING!" Riomei screeched.

"W-w-well listen, F-Freddy's not screaming. Th-that's a good sign." Teddy muttered.

"Guys, you're overreacting. Thomas is back crap crazy, yes, but he's not going to hurt you guys... hopefully." Said Mike, whispering the last word. A few moments later, the Parts and Service room door open, Thomas' head protruding from the gap.

"Next!" He announced. Goldy whimpered loudly as he walked toward the room, his hands held in front of him defensively. "Don't worry, Goldy. I'll take good care of you." The door slammed shut once again, the animatronics more frightened to see that Freddy didn't come out.

"Why isn't Freddy out? Why isn't Freddy out!?" Roxy repeated, a panicking tone clear in her voice.

"Lass, relax. I'm s-sure Fred will be ou' soon..." Foxy muttered, holding her hand.

"I don't like this..." Roxy's bottom lip quivered. "This is really scaring me..."

"I know, lass. I'm... sor'a scere' too. Bu' we're goin' ta be fine." Foxy assured her, tightening his grip on her hand. Roxy nodded and held Foxy closer. As the hours passed, one by one, the animatronics were taken into the Parts and Service room, including Shaddy and Shonnie. Mike and Rick were unable to tale their eyes off the door. Thomas had even taken BB in there. After about another fifteen minutes of waiting, the door finally opened, Thomas walking out... alone.

"Thomas? Where are the others?" Asked Mike worriedly.

"Don't worry, Senpai. They're all in there rebooting." Thomas answered. "But after this, they won't need to reboot ever again."

"What?" Rick turned to face his friend. "What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing, Rick. But you'll see." Thomas replied with a firm and devious grin.

"Thomas, you do realize that you're scaring, and or worrying everyone here, right?" Mike asked the young man.

Thomas swiped a finger under his nose, "A small price to pay for having the greatest mind here." Mike groaned and dropped his head, then lifting it again after hearing a door open.

"Welp, that's them. You should hear them scream in three... two... one!" Thomas pointed to the Parts and Service room, and right on cue, the animatronics screamed at the top of their voices.

"THOMAS!" They all screeched the technician's name. Thomas just chuckled in response, not moving at all.

"Thomas, what did you do to them!?" Rick cried.

"Wait a minute, Rick. You'll find out." Thomas answered. "Stop asking questions and just watch." A few of the animatronics poked their heads out of the room, each of them possessing angry expressions.

"Thomas, WHAT THE HECK!?" Screamed Shonnie. Thomas, again, replied by chuckling.

"Thomas, this isn't funny! What is wrong with you!?" Teddy shouted.

"Nothing, my dear bear friend!" Thomas beamed.

"Thomas, what are they talking about?" Asked Mike, fearfully and worriedly.

"Guys, can you step out please?" Thomas asked, waving his hand, gesturing similarly.

"NO!" The all screamed simultaneously.

"Okay, fine! Gosh, you guys are so weak!" Thomas sighed.

"Why don't you try stripping and running around naked!" Wan screamed.

"WHAATT!?" Mike and Rick shouted in unison. Thomas just stood there with a crazy grin.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I haven't posted a chapter in forever! Sorry it's taking me so long, I'm sorta taking my time with this. I want it to be as good as I can make it, let alone this chapter being kind of short. However, this chapter should make you want to see what's coming up next, hahaha! I hope you guys enjoy! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	4. What the Actual Frick?(Recreation Arc)

What the Actual Frick!?

"Thomas! What are they talking about!?" Mike shouted, his left eye twitching.

"Come on, guys! Don't be so scared! Just come on out!" Thomas urged the animatronics.

"No! You're crazy if you think we're coming out there with these new, 'additions!'" Yelled Blu.

"Tom! What are they talking about!?" Rick asked this time.

"You know what, I'll show you. Follow me." Thomas replied as he walked toward the guard's office. The animatronics stayed hidden begin the Parts and Service door, watching the three leave. As the three guys entered the office, Thomas picked up the tablet and switched through the cameras, stopping on the Parts and Service room feed.

"Here." Thomas said simply, handing the tablet to Mike. The young man took the tablet and stared in shock, Rick stood beside him with a similar expression.

"Dude... what the actual frick!?" Rick shouted.

"Whaaaaat?" Thomas chuckled with a nonchalant shrug.

"You... you gave them reproductive organs!?" Mike screamed in shock.

"Mmm, maybe." Thomas muttered, seeming to be fine with all of this.

"Dude, you're sick!" Rick shouted. "Who the heck gives robots reproductive organs!?"

"Me. And of you listen, you'll know why." Thomas said.

"Who would listen to you!? We can see it!" Mike exclaimed, gesturing to the tablet.

"Would you listen!" Thomas shouted, stomping his foot. The two fell silent, staring at the young technician with angered, yet befuddled expressions. "Look, there is a reason I did this. Remember before we took our vacation, and Chica said that she and the others belonged her? That stuck with me. I didn't like it. It hurt me. Somehow, hearing that, it stung me." Mike and Rick stared at Thomas blankly, their facial expressions more relaxed. "I did so much more than just give them reproductive organs. For one, take a look at their exoskeletons." Thomas handed the tablet to them again as he spoke. "That's not fake fur anymore, their exoskeleton now behaves like human skin. A protective covering to what's inside. Now, their endoskeletons. The have more than that. They have systems now. Muscular, cardiovascular, all of it! The endoskeleton behaves as the skeletal and muscular systems, along side the metallic versions that are replicas of human's systems. Which means, they have hearts, lungs, muscles, everything we have, just slightly more robotic. I'll admit, I went slightly overboard with the reproductive systems, but that just makes them that much more like us." Mike and Rick listened to the young technician as they watched the animatronics. Albeit, it was an abundant amount of information to take in at once, as well as witnessing a technological breakthrough occur right before them. The animatronics were no longer just animatronics now, they were furry, robotic, humans.

"So... you did this... to give them a chance at being outside?" Mike asked.

"More than that. A chance for them having a life outside this restaurant." Thomas corrected his friend.

"Wow... that's... really noble of you, Thomas." Mike murmured.

Thomas grinned slightly, "Thank you, senpai."

"You know, I can see why you did this. This is actually a really good idea." Said Mike. "I'm... I'm gonna help you follow through."

"Really!? Thank you, senpai!" Thomas exclaimed with excitement.

"What about you, Rick?" Mike turned to his friend. Rick stood still and silent, his arms folded across his chest. Thomas clasped his hands together, mouthing 'please.'

Rick sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine. Sure, whatever. I'll help."

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Celebrated Thomas. "Thank you guys so much! Come on! Lets go get them out!" Thomas practically skipped his way down the hall toward the main room, Mike and Rick followed much more lethargically, Rick more so. Thomas sprinted toward the Parts the Service room and opened the door.

"Guys! Come on out!" Thomas called.

"No! Not until we have something to cover up in!" Roxy screamed.

"Bonnie, quit staring at me!" Chica shouted.

"Haha, sorry!" Bonnie replied.

"Freakin' perv..." Chica muttered.

"Hey, what can I say? With your new additions, you're even hotter than before." Bonnie chuckled. Suddenly, there was a loud slapping sound that rang through the room.

"FREAKIN' PERV!" Chica shouted.

"Foxy!" Roxy called loudly.

"Sorry lass!" Foxy responded rapidly.

"Well where is all of your self control...?" Freddy sighed.

"Oh please, Freddy. If Koneko were here, you would have been drooling by now." Bonnie sneered.

Freddy's face turned bright red, "Th-that is so not true!"

"Don't worry guys, we're going to get you guys some clothes. But for now, you're going to have to... stay naked for a little while." Said Thomas, stifling laughter.

"You are one sick, twisted, crazy mother *censored*." Tg swore.

"Coming from you, that's a compliment." Thomas responded, stepping away from the door. "Now come on out. Or stay in there and starve."

"Starve?" They all repeated in unison before a few of their stomachs growled.

"Yeah, starve. You need food to survive now." Thomas chuckled. Their stomachs growled once more, a few of them glaring at the teen. "Well? Your response?"

"Wait, there has to be some type of towel or something in here. I'm not walking out there like this." Freddy said, walking around the room.

"Take your time. Call me when you can't handle your stomach growling." Thomas replied as he turned on his heels and headed to the kitchen.

"You know what, even though I just got it, I'm proud of my crotch!" Bonnie exclaimed, placing a fist on both sides of his hips.

"That's great, Bonnie..." Teddy murmured sarcastically.

"And at this point, I'm so hungry, I don't even care..." Bonnie sighed as he looked out of the room. "Besides, we're all family here anyway. Plus, Thomas did give them to us in the first place."

Freddy couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Perhaps you're right. But that doesn't apply to our ladies here."

"Indeed." Added Teddy.

"Well, if you find towels, give 'em to them." Wan sighed. There was a small moment of silence as the group searched for items to cover themselves with.

Until Bonnie broke said silence, "Hey, you're pretty small, Wan."

Wan froze in his footsteps, "WHAT!? I'M NOT SMALL!"

"Smaller than mine." Bonnie replied calmly.

"It is not! It's only because you can't keep your eyes off your naked girlfriend!" Wan retorted.

"Hehehe, that sounds so wrong." Bonnie chortled.

Chica stomped toward Bonnie and held up a fist, "Say something else and I'll knock your lights out!" Bonnie stared at Chica blankly, tightly closing his lips.

"Here's something." Shaddy called out, holding up two rags. "Big enough and can cover two of you."

"Seriously, this is becoming too much of a problem! Why didn't Thomas think this through!?" Blu shouted.

"Maybe because I'm sick like that." Thomas chortled, walking into the room with a bag.

"What's in the bag?" Blu asked.

"Clothes. For all of you." Answered Thomas simply. The animatronics' eye widened as they quickly took the bag and each picked out clothes for themselves.

"Oh my gosh, that is so much better!" Chica said, sighing in relief.

"Indeed! That was embarrassing!" Added Teddy, his stomach growling as he spoke. "Now, lets get something to eat."

"Tomorrow, we'll get you guys some clothes that suit you better. You get to pick them out yourselves." Thomas said to them.

"Oh, that's gonna be fun~!" Cooed Chira.

"Aye, we're goin' ta be th' bes' lookin' crew ever!" Agreed Foxy. Thomas chuckled inwardly and walked off toward the kitchen, the animatronics, or whatever the heck you can call them now, followed him.

"Oh Foxy, I'm going to have a nice surprise for you tomorrow." Announced Thomas.

"Wha'? A surprise?" Foxy repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you'll like it, Cap'n." Thomas replied.

"Please tell me what it is." Said Mike, "I'm really worried about what goes on in you brain."

"Worry not, my senpai. My tests and updates are practically completed." Responded Thomas, "I only wish to bestow one more gift to this family."

"But what is it?"

"I think you know my answer to that, Mike." Thomas chortled, patting the assistant manager on his back.

"You'll see?" Sighed Mike.

"Exactly." Thomas beamed walking into the kitchen. Chica took the lead and began doing her regular job of cooking, preparing a pizza for everyone.

"So, how are you guys liking your update so far?" Asked Thomas, resting his chin in both of his hands.

"It's not bad, actually." Freddy said. "It feels different, being able to sense different temperatures and other things."

"Hearing good feedback, anyone else?"

"Same thing Freddy said. It feels different, but pleasant." Roxy giggled softly.

"So that goes for all of you? You all like it?" Thomas asked for assurance. They all nodded with smiles on their faces. "Hmph, who's the boss tech, man? I am."

"But soon, you won't be the only tech here anymore." Mike clarified. "So you have to keep your place."

"Haha, yeah. Then you can show us just how boss you are." Chortled Rick.

Thomas seemed to light up with joy and excitement as Rick said this, a large grin running across his face, "Yeah, that'll be the day. P'wning tech noobs. Haha! Get rekt!"

"Just make sure you don't let that pride ho to your head, Thomas." Warned Mike.

Thomas gave Mike a warm smile, accompanied by a wink, "Yes, senpai."

"Pizza's ready~!" Chica announced, placing plates in front of everyone, differencing in the number of slices.

"Looks good, Chica!" Chira said, "I see that you added a few of my ideas too~."

"Hehe, yeah, I did~." Giggled Chica.

"Tell me how it tastes. And tell me what you taste." Thomas said. "Another test, if you will."

"If you say so, Thomas." Replied Blu as he took a slice off his plate. Each of the animatronics took bites of their slices, their eyes widening in unison.

"Holy crap." Tg muttered.

Thomas and Chica stared with anticipation, "Well?"

"Say how it tastes first." Chica said.

"Well... it tastes magnificent." Teddy stated.

"Alright, good~!" Responded Chica, now much more relaxed.

"And, what do you taste?" Asked Thomas, raising a brow.

The animatronics exchanged glances at stared at Thomas, blinking silently. Their faces read as if they were registering something, "Sharp cheddar cheese, sweet tomato sauce, mildly spicy pepperoni, oregano, a hint of basil..." The animatronics continued the list, naming the ingredients and flavors of the pizza. Thomas smirked proudly, signaling another successful test.

"Whoa... you guys listed everything I put in the pizza..." Chica said in astonishment.

"And that's what they were supposed to do." Beamed Thomas, "You see, I designed your new taste buds to detect and differentiate the flavors and ingredients of anything you eat. So now, not only will you be able to get the most out of the food you eat, you'll even be able to relay everything in it. So if you want, you can duplicate it."

"That was the best pizza I have ever tasted." Said Shonnie.

"And I actually tasted everything in it..." Benny added.

"That was so amazing." Bonnie muttered in awe. Thomas acquired a grin of pride, pleased with his accomplishment.

"Wow, Thomas, you've outdone yourself." Complimented, Mike, "You've done more than updated these guys. You've revamped them."

Thomas chuckled, "Thank you, Senpai. What about you, Rick?"

"It's... awesome, really." Rick answered. "Oh, Mike, did you talk to the boss today?"

"Yeah, I did. Why?" Returned, Mike.

"Well, what did he say?" Rick asked.

"He only said something about the new techs coming in tomorrow." Mike answered. Thomas' face seemed to brighten at the thought, being the head tech at the restaurant.

Rick gave Thomas a warm grin, "Alright then, T, tomorrow, you show those new techs why you're the head."

"Oh, I intend to, Ricky." Thomas chortled. "And I'm not going to do it alone." The teen look to the anima-anthro robots, as Rick glared at Thomas for calling him "Ricky" again.

"We will aid you in proving your authority?" Asked, Teddy.

"Yes, you will Teddy. All of you. And all you have to do is be yourselves." Thomas beamed.

"Sounds like fun," Chira muttered sarcastically, "But sure, why not help you."

"I was about to say, don't be mean, Chira." Said, Blu. The Toy chicken glanced the Blu quickly, obtaining a small amount of blush. "What?"

"Nothing." Chira replied swiftly. Riomei giggled softly, watching the two. "Shush, Riomei."

"You shush, you red faced chicken." Riomei teased. Chira's blush grew brighter, quickly turning her head away from Riomei, her beak lightly touching Blu's nose.

"Ah! Sorry..." She squeaked, backing away and almost falling our of her chair.

"Whoa, calm down, missy." Blu chuckled, catching her before she fell. "You okay?"

"Mmhmm..." Uttered, Chira, nodding slowly. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before pulling away.

"S-sorry." Blu stuttered.

"N-no no, its okay." Replied, Chira, nervously looking away.

"Oooh! Blu! Look down!" Bonnie laughed. Blu did so, his face turning bright red as he covered himself.

"I'm so sorry..." He muttered, every inch his face was bright red.

"Ha! At least we know that works!" Wan laughed as well as he kicked his legs in the air. Blu tightly closed his eyes, feeling more embarrassed by the second.

"Hey, don't be so embarrassed. That's natural, now, at least." Said, Thomas.

"It feels weird," muttered, Blu, "B-but... is it supposed to feel good too...?"

Thomas looked away, blushing slightly as he rubbed the back of his head, "Uh... y-yeah, it is." Blu's blush brightened even further, if that was possible.

"Again, Thomas, you really might have gone too far with this." Mike sighed.

"E-ever so slightly." Replied, Thomas with a nervous chuckle.

"Just think how difficult you just made their social lives." Rick said.

"I'm sorry, but, they don't have social lives except with each other." Replied, Thomas.

"Worry not, I'm certain all of us are well within the ranges of our self control." Teddy affirmed.

Bonnie scoffed, "Ha, you say that now shorty and you watch. You'll be the first one sitting in a dark alley with your zipper undone."

"Sh-shorty!?" Teddy repeated, "You're calling me short!? A-and are you implying that I lack self control!?"

"Uh, let's see, yeah! To both of those questions!" Answered, Bonnie.

"Why, you impudent, disrespectful, pompous, moron!" Teddy retorted.

"Big words for a small body!" Bonnie countered.

Teddy growled angrily, "Call me short once more, Bonnie! I dare you to! Do it and you shall regret it!"

"Oh, I'm so scared. What are you gonna do _shorty_? Bore me to death with vocabulary words!?" Bonnie shouted as he plucked Teddy's nose, causing it to squeak. Teddy grit his teeth, balling up his fists as he prepared to throw a punch.

"Whoa! Whoa! Relax guys!" Freddy exclaimed, stepping between the two. "Bonnie, please, can you _not_ pick on someone for no apparent reason?" Bonnie rolled his eyes, closing them as he raised his chin at Teddy boastfully. Teddy kept his firm glare on the purple bunny.

"I understand, Freddy. And you are just. I should not belittle myself, nor condescend to his _pitiful_ stature." Snapped, Teddy. Bonnie's eyes flew open, an actual vein appearing on the side of his head.

"Oh, so you think you're higher than me, huh, ya fat sucker?" The purple rabbit sneered, lowering his eyes to Teddy's.

"I know I'm higher than you, you egotistical, self absorbed, and perverted idiot." Countered, Teddy, meeting his deep blue eyes with Bonnie's maroon ones. The two growled loudly at each other.

"Alright, calm down you two. We just reunited this morning. We don't need any fights." Said, Freddy.

"Yeah, relax, Boss. Don't let him get to you." Blu stated, patting the light brown bear on his shoulder.

"Bonnie, come on." Said, Chica, "Please don't start picking." Bonnie continued to glare at the shorter bear, standing back up to his full height.

"Fine." Was all he said. Teddy tuned away from the purple bunny, looking to Thomas.

"I no longer wish to stay up tonight. If anyone needs me, you can find me on the show stage." Teddy stated before he stalked off toward his destination.

"Not real cool, Bonnie." Shonnie muttered.

Bonnie glared at Shonnie, "Sure, it's always my fault that arguments start. Just because I say the truth."

"That wasn't true, Bonnie, and you know it." Shaddy interjected. "Teddy is most likely the last one of us to anything as disgraceful such as that."

Bonnie scoffed and turned away, "Whatever, I really don't care. I'm going to sleep."

"Well, this is great. We just got updated and now we're arguing like kids." Chira sneered.

"Aye, bu' ye go' ta admi', Bonnie star'e' tha'." Added, Foxy.

"Perhaps we should all just get a good nights rest." Freddy suggested, "It's been quite a long day for all of us, tiring in a multitude of ways. Hopefully we all will wake up in the morning much more level headed."

"Worth a try." Tg yawned as he stretched his arms. "I'm tired as f*ck. Everyone followed Tg's lead, walking toward the show stage. Mike, Thomas, and Rick decided to stay for the night. Thomas, however, seemed to still be plotting ideas. Tomorrow morning left more to be discovered, for everyone.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so... so... so... so. so! SORRY! This has to be the longest gap in update ever! I'm sorry guys! I was intending to post much sooner than now, but a lot of things happened, including a severe case of writer's block. But, I'm back now! I apologize that you all had to wait so long to see what was actually going on. Here it is now, though! I promise this will not happen again! I will post a chapter as soon as it is ready. No more writer's block for me.**

 **Additionally, school has started up again, so it is to be expected that things will take a little longer to be released. Both chapters and art. However, I will try to keep you all posted. I apologize once again, I will shorten the gap between posts as best I can.**

 **I hope you all are still enjoying the story, and I hope this chapter encourages you to continue reading. I love you guys! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	5. Out (Reconstruction Arc)

Out

The sunlight slowly crept through the windows, softly and warmly illuminating the area. Mike, Thomas, and Rick had fallen asleep in the office while most of the anthro-tronics slept on the show stage, excluding Bonnie, Foxy, Roxy, and the surprisingly quiet Balloon Boy. As the light shown onto the edge of the show stage, the anthro-tronics began to shift slightly, a few groans as the light touched their eyes. Freddy was the first to sit up, his eye lids drooping over his bright blue irises. He hung his head lowly and ran a hand through the "hair" on his head, caring very little that his top hat was missing. After another soft groan, the dark brown bear got to his feet, stretching. As he did so, he felt something he had never felt before. It was a different kind of sensation, it was as if his his limbs were loosened, less locked in place. He felt lighter, despite the gut that took the place of his stomach.

"Hmm," he uttered with interest. As the others awoke, so did the humans, emerging from the office. Rick's hair was a complete mess, looking like a black, thorny bush on his head.

"Good morning, Freddy." Thomas greeted the bear, softly punching his gut.

"Good morning, Thomas." Freddy returned, "How are you?"

"I'm good, a little tired, but good. You?" Replied, Thomas.

"Just fine, actually. However, I do have a question for you." Freddy said.

"Shoot." Thomas yawned.

"Did you update us in our sleep or something?" Freddy asked.

"Maybe a little, nothing major." Thomas replied, "Why?"

"Well, it's about my limbs. They feel somewhat lighter, a little easier to move." Said, Freddy.

"Man, I must be better than I thought." Thomas muttered to himself, "That's a good thing. I modified the functions of your limbs for increased mobility. Now your servos won't lock up due to not moving, and you can move a lot faster, cleaner, and more fluid." Freddy inspected his movements as Thomas spoke, seemingly in awe.

"Thank you very much, Thomas. This actually feels great." Freddy beamed.

"Ugh, despite the weird feeling in my crotch right now..." Tg groaned as he sat up, rubbing the place he spoke of.

"Yeah, uh, that's normal, ignore it." Thomas said, quickly changing the subject.

"I would actually love to know why you bestowed upon us such unnecessary organs." Teddy said.

"It was just to make you guys a little more human!" Defended, Thomas. "Besides, you guys are like anthropomorphic robots now."

"Like furries!" Rick exclaimed.

"Like whats?" Blu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Furries. They're a fictional species that are animals, but they act like humans." Rick explained. "I like furries."

"Furries are cool." Agreed, Mike with a small smile.

"The only difference is that you guys are part mechanical." Thomas added.

"Interesting, indeed." Said, Freddy. "But, unnecessary."

"Stop saying that! That's making me feel bad about my decisions!" Thomas whined. "I did this for you guys! Just, think about it positively!"

"What's positive about having a di-"

"Everything!" Thomas interjected the purple bunny rapidly.

"Everything?" Repeated, Mike in question.

"Just, I'm just tryna, oh my gosh..." Sighed, Thomas. "Look, I got it, okay? Giving you guys reproductive organs was a messed up move. A jacked up move. But, I did it. So live with it, please? And stop treating it like a bad thing."

"We're just gonna pretend that it isn't a bad thing." Roxy said, "And we're going to pretend like we had these... things, since we were created."

"That's what I'm talking about, that's much more positive." Thomas sighed in relief.

"Aside from that, I would much rather be in clothes that, you know, fit my style." Bonnie pointed out.

"Well, why don't we go shopping?" Mike suggested.

"SHOPPING!?" The girls cried in unison.

"Stereotypical!?" Tg shouted with the same tone.

"SHUT UP!" The females snapped. Tg laughed in response.

"Yeah, and judging by your response, you wouldn't mind going." Mike said.

"Of course not!" The girls shouted in unison once more.

"Awesome! Now I can get out of these rags!" Bonnie cheered.

"This is going to be fun!" Added, Shonnie.

"You're telling me! We're finally getting out of this restaurant!" Benny exclaimed.

"Actually, we've been outside the restaurant before, just never farther than the street light." Goldy corrected his golden friend.

"Really? Well, its a first for me!" Benny chanted.

"Well, wha' are we waitin' fer? Le's go!" Foxy urged everyone as he rushed for the double doors. Everyone, excluding the hoomans, ran to the doors with similar urgency.

"Wait a sec, these guys still look like animals. Won't people be like, completely weirded out?" Rick alluded. "Besides the few of them that will think they're cool furries."

"Hmm, maybe we should cover up your tails and ears while uh... people get used to you." Mike suggested.

"Ye mean cover up wha' makes us who we are? Fa' chance, lad." Sneered, Foxy.

"I don't know, Foxy, it might be the only way." Roxy said. "I mean, Rick is right. Humans won't be used to us talking and roaming around town."

"Yeah, inside a restaurant is one thing, but outside? That's another." Added, Chica.

Foxy scowled and dropped his head, "Fine, bu' wha' do we use?"

"Hats for one, and you just keep your tails in your pants." Thomas answered.

"Awww! I like my bunny ears!" Blu whined, softly stroking his own ears, "They're soft and bunny-ish."

"Y-yeah, sure, but you can't have them out while we're outside." Mike said.

"Discrimination against robotic furries." Shonnie muttered angrily.

"Shonnie, barely anyone is aware that we exist. At least, like this." Said, Shaddy.

"Yeah, but still. Just because we don't look like them, doesn't mean we're evil." Shonnie scowled.

"Well, not to bring up the past but, you guys _did_ kill humans for fun." Thomas adverted.

"Thank you, Thomas." Freddy murmured sarcastically. "However, he is right. We must suit ourselves appropriately until they've become well acquainted with us." Most of the antrho-tronics sighed in unison.

"Bull... to the sh*t." Tg swore.

"Fantasia the bull sh*t." Added, Bonnie.

"Alright, enough. Lets go." Teddy interjected, placing a hat over his bear ears. As the anthro-tronics put on the necessary apparel, the three guys conversed with each other, mostly toward Thomas.

"Dude, are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe we should change them back." Rick said uneasily.

"I know, I know, it looks a little bleak right now," Sighed, Thomas, "But that's not a reason to give up."

"But dude, you do realize, so far your 'updates' have done more bad than good, right?" Rick replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But just for now." Thomas responded. "It'll get better, I promise. They're lives will be so much better."

"Ahem," Teddy intervened softly, "We're ready."

"Great, okay." Thomas replied, clasping his hands together. "We're ready too."

"This feels weir', no' havin' me tail ou'. It be like hidin' wha's apar' o' me." Foxy sighed, glancing at his own bottom.

"You won't have to get used to it for long, I promise." Thomas said, although he was obscuring his unsure emotions.

"Is that even a promise you can keep?" Benny inquired.

"Uh... y-yeah! Don't worry, you'll have your tails and ears out and proud before you know it!" Assured, Thomas.

"Come on, lets go get you guys some cool clothes." Mike said, opening the double doors. The group walked out of the restaurant, a mixture of emotions set in this endeavor. They were happy they were leaving the restaurant, but unhappy because they had to conceal what was apart of them. It made them feel somewhat insecure, both inside and out. Worries and insecurities roamed the minds of them all, both toward themselves and those around them.

The group walked quietly, no one speaking. Only the sound of their rough anthropomorphic feet hitting against the paved sidewalk.

"Welcome to the outside world, guys." Thomas said in attempt to lighten the mood. The anthro-robots lifted their heads, looking around at the small buildings, street lights, cars, taking quite an interest in their surroundings. Still, no one said a word.

"Lighten up, you guys. Soak up the beauty of the world outside the pizzeria!" Urged, the technician. Goldy silently lifted his head, looking straight at the sky.

"The sky is pretty. It's... so blue." He murmured softly.

"Indeed," Added, Teddy, "The reflection of the mixture of gases in the air that is bombarded by sunlight."

"That exactly right," Thomas praised, "Where'd you get that knowledge, though?"

"Read it in a book." Teddy and Freddy answered simultaneously.

"Well, cool. You guys sounds cool, but I think it'd be best if you looked cool too!" Thomas exclaimed as he gestured to the building in front of them. The anthro-tronics stared at the building in both awe and confusion.

"Wow... it just hit me that we're actually... walking outside the restaurant." Bonnie said, "And, not only that, we're about to go into another building, that isn't the pizzeria."

"So, no pizza, Chica." Benny adverted. Chica whined softly, her eyes lowering to the ground.

"I'll be your pizza, Chica~." Bonnie said.

"What? What do you mean?" Chica replied, her face contorted with confusion.

"Trust me, you can feast on me all night~." Bonnie grinned mischievously. Chica's face instantly went red, her eyes wide. Mere seconds passed by the time Chica's hand met with Bonnie's left cheek.

"DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT TO ME!" The chicken screamed, blush consuming her face. Bonnie laughed, despite the throbbing and persistent pain in his cheek.

"Wow, Bonnie. That is probably the dirtiest thing you've ever said." Blu murmured.

Bonnie scoffed, "I can say worse, given the opportunity."

"I'm certain you could," Interjected, Freddy, "However, my excitement is focused upon entering this building."

"Then let's do that!" Goldy shouted as he broke into a sprint, heading into the building. Benny laughed as he followed his golden friend. The group curiously walked into the apparel department, the humans leading them in.

"Wow, this is cool!" Roxy exclaimed, her eyes roaming around the multiple rooms.

"Look at all the clothes~!" Chira shouted with pure enthrallment.

"So many accessories, so many~!" Riomei added in the same tone.

"Alright, alright, relax." Mike said, "We want to keep track each other, so lets make a buddy system."

"Good idea, senpai." Thomas praised with a grin.

"Alright, so-" before another word was spoken, the anthro-tronics sprinted off in random directions, each of the giggling and laughing like joyous children.

"Guys, come back!" Rick exclaimed in shock, the anthro-tronics' feet moving quickly as they scattered across the marble flooring.

"Don't just stand there, catch them!" Mike shouted. "But someone take BB, who has been surprisingly quiet!" BB laughed as Thomas pulled him closer. The three of them, and BB, also took off in different directions, all with the same goal: stop the madly running and child-minded robo furries! Goldy giggled like a little boy as he sprinted around the building, Benny right beside him.

"Look at this place! It's amazing!" Goldy exclaimed.

"I know! So much stuff, so many things!" Added, Benny. "It's so awesome to be outside!"

"Oyawwatashino aa!Oyawwatashino aa! Oyawwatashino aa!" (Oh my gosh! x3) Riomei cried rapidly, almost hopping as she ran.

"Wakatte iru! Amari no mono!" (I know! So much stuff!) Exclaimed Wan, throwing his arms in the air.

As Bonnie ran through the "men's apparel" section, the purple bunny suddenly stopped. Bonnie eyed a specific type of clothing. It was a deep gray jacket with a high collar. The sleeves had a cool red colored crossed design on the forearms. There was also pants that went along with them, the same deep gray, with red stripes going across the waist and down both legs.

"Oooh, these look wicked." Bonnie grinned as he took the clothes off the rack. Upon doing so, Bonnie found that the pants had a red sash hanging down the left pants leg.

"Oh yeah, this is so me!" Bonnie cheered with a proud grin. The purple bunny walked off toward the nearest dressing room, closing the door behind him before trying on the outfit.

The others continued to run around the shopping center, the joy of being outside overwhelming them. Even Freddy, of all people, was right along with everyone else. Mike was completely embarrassed as he sprinted through the aisles, not believing that he was even doing it. The young man scanned the areas he ran through, desperately looking for the excited and joyous anthro-tronics. Mike spotted Chica roaming around the women's apparel section.

"Chica!" He mildly yelled.

"Oh, hi, Mikey!" Chica replied with an erratic wave.

"What is wrong with you guys!? All of you just took of running!" Mike scolded, "Do I need to remind you that thus is a public place!? The last thing we need is for you guys to attract too much attention to yourselves!"

"Sorry, Mikey. It's just that we were all really excited about being someplace other than the restaurant." Chica murmured ashamedly, an adorable pout present on her face as well. "I hope we didn't make you mad..."

"No, I'm not mad... just embarrassed..." Mike admitted, dropping his shoulders.

"Awww... I'm sorry, Mikey." Chica sighed. "But look at this adorable outfit!" Chica held out a pink short sleeved shirt, which was ruffled at the ends, as well as having two jewels on the chest. One red, one blue. The shirt came with a purple and pink skirt, which was also ruffled at the end. "Isn't it adorable~?"

"Yeah, it looks cute." Mike said wearily. "I bet Bonnie would think you look cute in it too."

Chica giggled in response, "I think he would too. Oh, by the way, Mikey, I have a question."

Mike stood up straight and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? What's that?"

"Bonnie has been talking an awful lot about something called... I think it was, lingerie...? Do you know what that is?"

Mike's eyes widened upon hearing this, "Uh... y-yeah, I know what that is. I'm shocked that Bonnie does though..."

"Why? What is it exactly?" Implored, Chica softly.

Mike bit his lip, a nervous expression on his face. He wasn't entirely sure if it was a wise to tell her or not. The antrho-tronics were more than just kids now. Especially with Thomas' update. Apparently, Bonnie made proof of that.

"W-well, it's a type of clothing..." Mike began, "It's a really... uh e-erotic type of clothing."

Chica blushed brightly, rubbing the left side of her head, "Oh... s-so Bonnie w-wants me to... oh." Mike couldn't help but blush either, the topic itself was highly embarrassing.

"Y-yeah, l-lets get all of you guys the clothes you need and head back to the restaurant. Those other techs are gonna be there soon."

"R-right..." Chica replied, absent mindedly. Mike lead Chica ad they began to search for the others. Thomas and BB eventually found and stopped Teddy and Tg, who also had selected their own outfits. After finally regrouping, not to mention "informing" a few security officers of the situation, as well as taking angered and confused glares from passerby, everyone was finally in one spot again. The group made their way back to the restaurant with their now bought clothes.

"We apologize for our erratic behavior." Freddy said somberly. "We just became so enthralled by the fact that we were outside."

"It's okay... I guess." Thomas sighed. "Caused a lot of commotion..."

"Hehe, yeah, sorry about that." Goldy giggled, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oi, Thomas," Interjected, Foxy, "Ye sai' tha' ye ha' a surprise fer me yes'erday."

"Yeah, its waiting for us back at the pizzeria." Thomas answered, smiling once again.

"I wonder what it could be." Shaddy murmured in thought.

"Knowing Foxy, it'll most likely be something pirate related." Chuckled, Shonnie.

"A new sword!?" Foxy asked loudly, raising his arms in hope.

"Um, no, and if it was, it would be fake." Thomas answered, finding Foxy's interests quite amusing.

"Oh... uh, a gol'en hook!?" Foxy guessed once again. Thomas shook his head. "Then wha' is it, lad?"

"Just wait until we get back, you'll see." Said, Thomas.

"Now I know why Mike n' Rick hate when ye say tha'..." Foxy murmured, his ears falling beside his head. (Yes, he took of his hat.) Thomas chuckled as the pizzeria was entering their field of vision. Foxy's sadden expression swiftly dissipated, becoming more eager to see his surprise.

"Thomas, can you at least tell us what it is, so, you know, we don't have to worry?" Rick asked his fellow teen.

"Nah, bruh. We're already here so you can find out too." Chortled, Thomas, patting Rick's shoulder.

"I don't like this..." Rick admitted. "Your surprises scare me."

"They scare everyone, Rick." Thomas corrected his friend, as if it were such an important fact, "They scare absolutely everyone." Rick shuddered and looked away, fearful for both himself... and whatever Thomas was going to give Foxy.

Once they entered the restaurant, Thomas had everyone sit in the dining room, as he went to retrieve the "surprise." Most of the anthro-tronics were slightly frightened. Foxy, however, grew more excited with each passing second.

"Alright, are you ready!?" Thomas announced as he reentered the room, "For one of my greatest creations yet!?"

"Creation?" Freddy repeated with an uneasy expression.

"This can't be good..." Muttered, Tg.

"Oh it isn't good!" Thomas confirmed, "It isn't good at all! Whatsoever! In fact, it's wonderful!"

"Coming from you, that could mean something awful." Chira commented.

"Jeez, y'all be so judgmental." Thomas sighed as he gripped the tarp that covered his creation. "Anyway, Foxy, I know I said that this surprise was for you; but now that I look at it, it seems that this may be for all of you. Perhaps, just perhaps, toward Foxy and Roxy. The two foxes exchanged glances, unsure of what Thomas meant by that statement.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce to you all," Thomas ripped the tarp off his creation, "Jakey!"

"Jakey?" Replied... uh...p-practically everyone. What stood in the place of the tarp was a bright orange fox. It donned a purple colored short-sleeved shirt, with a mixture of deep purple and blue pair of pants. The left sleeve of the shirt was torn and ripped to look like spikes, and the pants were teal at the ends toward the ankles. The fox also wore a scarf, the same color teal as the ends of its pants.

"Yup, Jakey! Jakey the fox!" Thomas clarified, fists on his hips as he stood in a proud position.

"Thomas, he's a kid! Why do we need another kid! BB is enough!" Ranted, Rick. The small humanoid laughed in response.

"Yeah, but, Jakey isn't just a kid. He's smart." Thomas said.

"Hey!" Exclaimed, BB. "Are you saying I'm not smart!?"

"No... I'm saying that Jakey won't... uh... b-be as... d-dependent on others!" Thomas stammered as he searched for an answer.

"Oh, okay." BB replied, dropping the subject rather quickly.

"Y-yeah, anyway, Jakey's going to be much more of a plus for this family than a minus. You'll see what I mean!" With that, Thomas opened the back of Jakey's head, flipping on a switch. After Thomas closed the back, he tightly screwed it shut and hid it discreetly under the fur. Within seconds, Jakey's eyes snapped open, glowing a soft yellow. A few moments of silence went by as everyone stared at the new anthro-tronic. Jakey stood motionless, looking straight ahead.

"Uh... is he going to do anything?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just give him some time." Thomas assured, folding his arms. A small smile suddenly went across Jakey's face.

"Hi there~!" He greeted with a joyous wave. "My name's Jakey!"

"Ahoy thar, Jakey! Me name be Foxy! Nice ta mee' ye!" Foxy replied with similar eagerness. Jakey's golden eyes seem to illuminate upon hearing this. The orange fox quickly ran to Foxy and stopped right in front of him, a massive grin on his face. He was significantly shorter than Foxy.

"Whoa, a lively one, isn't he?" Commented, Blu. "Seems more erratic than Goldy."

"I wonder if he's more spontaneous..." Shaddy mused aloud.

"Hi, Mr. Foxy! It's nice to meet you too!" Jakey said.

"Yarr, sure it be! This be Roxy!" Foxy introduced the pink and white fox.

"Hello there, Jakey!" Greeted, Roxy.

"Hi, Ms. Roxy!" Jakey beamed.

"He certainly seems polite." Teddy said. "Looking good so far," Thomas mused, "Good, this won't turn out to be a total disaster."

"Awww! Aren't you a cutie pie~!" Cooed, Chica as she patted Jakey on his head. The orange fox giggled and grinned in response.

"He looks a lot like Foxy if you ask me," Said, Tg with his arms folded. "If it weren't for the orange fur he'd be a mini version of him."

"But he's still adorable~! And he has the cutest face~!" Chira added as he ruffled the small fox's hair. Jakey giggled and grinned in response.

"Thank you, ma'am!" Jakey replied.

"And he's such a gentleman~!" Riomei squealed, clasping her hands together by her cheek.

"Wow, look at him. He's got the ladies swooning over him." Commented, Blu to the other guys.

"Is that a problem for your self esteem, Blu?" Benny teased.

"Yeah, pretty boy. Is it bothering you?" Added, Wan.

Blu scoffed and crossed his arms, "I'm not going to be beaten by a little boy. And besides, it's not like any of the girls are thinking about dating him."

"Young or not, the kids a real player." Bonnie chuckled. Goldy giggled as he heard this.

"Well, congrats on not only updating another animatronic, Thomas," Mike said, "But also completely creating your own."

Thomas chortled proudly, "Thanks, senpai. I know that's one thing that only I can do."

"Don't be so sure, Thomas." Rick mused aloud, "You don't know what these new guys could be capable of. I think its best that you just watch them for now. You know, lay low for a bit until you find out what their skills are. That way, you can stay on top."

"Well, look at you, Ricky. Acting all smart and stuff." Thomas teased.

"Aww, shut it. You act like I'm not smart." Rick replied.

Mike smirked, "Well..."

"Shut up!" Shouted, Rick, earning a laugh from Mike and Thomas. The double doors suddenly clicked, catching everyone's attention as they all glanced toward the location of the sound.

"Whew boy..." Sighed, Thomas.

"Who's that?" Jakey asked as he scratched his head, "Someone nice?"

"I doubt that." Thomas said, now obtaining a serious expression and walking toward the double doors. The young technician opened the doors, finding about six people standing in front of him. Three young men, and three young women.

"Hello," Greeted one of the men.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoo! Wassup, everbody! JFlare here!**

 **That's my new intro. I thought of that just now. :3 Anyway, I'm here with another chapter! And again, I leave it off with a cliffhanger. Well, it's not as confusing as the chapter prior. I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Still got so many plans!**

 **Also, the addition of a new OC~! If you guys would like to see what Jakey looks like, please follow this link, without the spaces.**

 **www. jflare205. deviantart . com**

 **/art/TNNaF-OC-Jakey-the-Fox-536992370**

 **The pic is a little old and no longer my drawing style, but you get the picture. Ah, drawing puns. I'm sorry, that was bad...**

 **Also, my story is on Wattpad now. So, please share the story around and get some others interested! Tell your friends and stuffs, see if they like my story and art as well. I hope you guys like it!**

 **Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	6. Observation(Reconstruction Arc)

Observation

"Hello," Greeted one of the men. "The name's Josh. Us six were hired here as techs. Who are you?"

Thomas furrowed his brow, "My name is Thomas. I'm the head technician here."

Josh grinned, "Nice to meet ya, Thomas. Glad to be here."

"Hmm." Thomas responded, "Nice to meet you too. The boss isn't here today, he'll be here tomorrow."

"Alright, that's cool." Josh replied with a shrug.

"Anyway, I'll show you around the place." Thomas said, leading the six new technicians in. "First, let me tell you, this isn't your average pizzeria. There are a lot of things here that you can't really find anywhere else."

"Really? Like what?" Asked, another male tech, who's name was Aaron.

"For one, the attractions." Thomas said with a chuckle. Mike and Rick was walked up to Thomas and the new techs.

"What's special about the attractions?" A female technician asked, named Erica.

"Take a look for yourself." Mike said, gesturing to the animatronics standing on the show stage.

"Uh... they weren't up there before, why are they up there now?" Thomas asked.

"Just roll with it." Rick whispered to his friend, "Gonne give these noobs a little scare."

"Hmm, animatronic furry animals, huh?" Josh muttered, "Seems like anything you can find at your local Chucky Cheese's."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Mike snickered. The techs fell silent as they took a closer look at the animatronics. One of Jakey's ears twitched as he stared into space.

"Are they... online?" Erica asked, staring intently at Bonnie.

"Oh yeah, they're more than just being online." Thomas beamed.

"Actually, we're sentient." Freddy corrected Erica as he leaned forward to her height. Erica yelped and jumped back in shock.

"Whoa, wicked!" Aaron exclaimed, "These robots are… alive!" Blu smirked and leaned toward Aaron.

"More than you can even comprehend, hun." He said.

"And talk!" Added, Josh. "This is incredible! H-how did you make such complex artificial intelligence!?"

"It ain' artifi-ar-a… wha'ever. Th' poin' is tha' we sor'a have souls, like ye do. We be jus' as smar' as ye are." Foxy stated as he climbed out of his Cove.

"Exactly," Agreed, Freddy, "Our appearance may differentiate, but we are just as intelligent, if not more so, than you are."

"Well, not to be boastful, be we certainly can exceed your expectations." Teddy added. The new technicians stared at the animatronics in awe.

"This is by far the best restaurant I've ever been hired to…." Another tech, named Ross, muttered with a smile.

"Hey, could we have a look at these guys? It'd be great to see what we could add to them!" Josh said with excitement.

Thomas folded his arms, "Sorry, guys. These anthropomorphic robots are off limits for new recruits."

"Is it just me, or does it seem like this power is going to Thomas' head?" Rick asked Mike as he leaned toward him.

Mike shrugged, "Eh, maybe."

"Wait, they're anthropomorphic too!?" Rebecca, another tech, cried.

Thomas chuckled, accompanied by a proud nod, "Yeah, just another major update I gave them. Why do you think they're wearing clothes?"

"Wait, you gave robots that belong in a kids' restaurant genitals?" Josh asked, tilting his head in suspicion. Thomas' eyes shot open, looking away with a sigh.

"Yeah, I did. I forgot about the kids here for a little while." The teen admitted, "But hey, it was a technological breakthrough. So, I have no regrets." Rebecca, Erica, and Ashley, the last tech, exchanged glances before looking back at Thomas.

"I have a feeling you're incredibly weird." Ashley stated, her arms folded across her chest.

Thomas dropped his head, "I'm not weird… What makes me weird?"

"How about giving robots-

"Stop! I heard that enough for these guys!" Thomas shouted, pointing to Mike and Rick.

Rick chortled, "Hey, don't blame us for your crazy mind."

Thomas exhaled angrily, "Anyway, that's beside the point. Yes, you all were hired here as techs. I'm going to be your boss here. But, I'd like to see where you all stand in your technological understanding. So, I'm going to have you guys do a series of tests while the others prepare for the upcoming day. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's get started." Said Josh, enthusiastically.

"See you guys later," Thomas said to Mike, Rick, and the anthro-tronics.

Mike folded his arms and turned to the anthro-tronics, "Alright, you guys know what to do. Get to it."

"Aww, don't sweat it, Mike. We've got time." Bonnie said, swinging an arm around the young man. "While Thomas teaches those techno noobs, we'll go ahead and have a little fun."

"Define 'fun.'" Mike replied, pushing Bonnie's arm off.

"Well, I know what I'm gonna do." Bonnie said as he gave Chica a dirty glance. Chica quickly looked away as he face grew bright red.

"Bonnie, may I remind you that this is a _kid's_ restaurant." Freddy stated, "We don't you to start experimenting your sexual behavior." Chica squealed and covered her face.

"Freddy, may I remind _you_ that if Koneko were here, you'd be so far up her-"

"STOP BRINGING HER UP LIKE THAT!" Freddy interjected, his face also bright red. "And stop comparing me to you when it comes to being romantic with your mate!"

Bonnie chuckled in response, "Please, Freddy. Your ears would turn deep red if you _ever_ heard Koneko moan, 'oh, Freddy~! Do it harder, Freddy~! Faster~!"

Freddy semi-screamed as he covered his ears, "Cut it out, Bonnie! That's so disgusting!"

"Look down at your pants then say that again." Bonnie said, folding his arms. Freddy's entire face was covered with blush as he backed away from the group.

"I'm so dirty…" The brown bear muttered.

"Alright, Bonnie! Stop! Jeez! Quit toying with Freddy's emotions!" Shouted, Mike. "Freddy, you're not dirty. You're actually just responding to what Bonnie's saying. Which… is actually normal for you now."

Freddy shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself, "I don't like it…"

"Yeah, it may be a little embarrassing at first. But you'll get used to it." Mike sighed before looking to Bonnie.

"What? You gotta admit that was funny, right?" Bonnie chuckled.

"Hey Chica, can you do me a favor?" Mike called to the yellow chicken, turning to her.

"Yeah, Mikey?" Chica asked softly. Mike whispered something to Chica before a glare appeared on her face.

"Oh boy…" Bonnie sighed. Chica walked up to Bonnie and slapped him across the face.

"Mikey's right, I should have done that a little while ago." She snarled and slapped the bunny two more times.

"Okay! Okay! Stop! I'm sorry, jeez!" Bonnie cried, covering his now red cheeks.

"No, move your hands." Chica commanded. Normally, Bonnie wouldn't listen to Chica. But something about her seemed so threatening. The purple bunny removed his hands and was slapped once more. "Okay, now I'm done." Bonnie sniffled a bit, scowling from the pain in his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, dude. But you sorta deserved that." Benny shrugged.

"Meh, whatever." Bonnie muttered, rubbing his cheeks.

"Anyway, go ahead and assume your positions. It won't be long before we're open." Mike said, ushering Rick ahead.

"Wh-why are you pushing me?" Inquired, Rick as he pulled his arm away from Mike.

"Because you're just standing around, I don't know." Mike replied, throwing his hands in the air. "Just do something productive and make yourself useful."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Rick nodded walking toward the Kid's Room.

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm looking forward to what these new techs can do." Wan stated, putting his hands behind his head.

"Why is that?" Asked, Teddy.

"Well, first, Thomas won't have his hands full with all the technological repairs and stuff, and he'd be able to get more done by letting these new guys do other jobs." Wan elaborated, "And maybe these guys can help Thomas develop even more things for us."

"Meh, you never know." Chira shrugged, toying with her curly hair. "Maybe these guys'll be useless and heck and we'll have to just kick 'em to the curb."

"Tha's mean, lass. We wouldn' jus' throw 'em away like tha'." Foxy said. "If anythin', th' boss coul' give 'em jobs where they can be useful."

"Well, look who's thinking productively." Freddy chuckled, "I like that, Foxy."

"Thank ye, lad." Foxy grinned, showing his large teeth.

"Well, I'll tell you what," Tg chuckled, "I know it's gonna be fun toying around with more humans. Especially these guys, since they're so clueless."

"Gregory, please. I'd prefer it if you didn't mess around with them too much." Said, Teddy. "These individuals are new, and inexperienced. You may scare them off."

"Theo, I ain't gonna do stuff to scare 'em off. Just scare to make 'em piss their pants a little." Tg returned, talking as if the subject we light.

"Just play nice, Tg. Okay?" Riomei calmly appealed, "Scare them, but not too bad."

"Oh, Imma do more than just scare 'em~." Tg beamed.

"Wait a minute, where did Bonnie go?" Blu itemized. The group looked around minutely, turning their heads in different directions.

"He better not be getting into trouble…" Chica snarled, "Or I'm gonna rip him a new one."

"Calm down, Chica! Jeez, I'm right here!" Bonnie called from the Teen Room. "Have you guys seen the games we have in here? We got RPGs, fighter games, racing games, it's awesome in here!"

"Bonnie come out of there, we've got to get ready for opening." Freddy ordered the purple bunny.

"Hold up, Freddy! I'm busy!" Bonnie replied.

"Busy nothing, get your purple butt out here!" Chica shouted. Bonnie stalked out of the room with his arms folded across his chest, a childish glare present on his face.

"You don't have to be so stern, Chica…" Bonnie puffed.

"Don't act like a kid and I won't have to be." Chica returned, a smile replacing her glare. The chicken giggled softly as she kissed Bonnie's cheek.

"Come on, everyone. We must prepare for customers' arrival." Freddy said, leading everyone to the dining room.

Mike mouthed "thank you" to Freddy, who replied with a smile, "At least I can always count on Freddy to get stuff moving."

"Only cause he's just as bossy and stuck-up as you are." Commented, Rick. Mike turned to face Rick with a glare.

"Are you trying to irritate me…?"

Rick shrugged, "Maybe, I dunno. I just said that for saying it." Mike sighed in irritation as he traversed to his office. Rick chuckled softly and followed him.

As the group went about their business in different sections of the restaurant, Mr. Reynolds arrived at the building a few moments before they would open. The manager made his way toward his office, looking around for the others as he did so. A few sounds emanated from the rooms adjacent from where Mr. Reynolds stood. Mr. Reynolds narrowed his eyes as he glanced in the direction of the noise.

"Guys?" He called in question, "Where is everyone?" There was no response, just still silence. Mr. Reynolds' face became contorted with confusion as he continued on his way toward his office. Once he reached his office, he could hear the heavy footfalls of the animatronics, not aware of the update that Thomas had given them.

"Guys! If you all are trying to play a trick on me, stop it!" Mr. Reynolds yelled through his office corridor. "Now is not the time for that!" Nothing was heard, silence filled the area. Mr. Reynolds sucked his teeth and began working, closing his office door. As soon as the door clicked, the anthro-tronics came out of their hiding spots, ehaling heavily.

"That was close." Freddy muttered.

"Aye, too close." Added, Foxy.

"Why can't we show Mr. Reynolds out update?" Goldy asked softly.

"Because, Goldy, firstly, he may not approved." Teddy explained, "Secondly, I believe it is Thomas' place to share the news with him."

"Why wouldn't he approve?" Jakey piped in.

"Because, little one, we have a job to do here at the restaurant. And that job is to entertain children, teens, and adults. And now, having... a-all that we have, it may come in the way of that."

Tg scoffed, "And we all know how big of a cheapskate that dude is."

"He's getting better. He's not nearly as selfish as he used to be." Riomei corrected the red-cheeked golden bear.

"Might I just add, we can't keep this hidden for much longer at all," Shaddy intervened, "In fact, once the restaurant opens, our goose is cooked." The anthro-tronics exchanged glances of worry, a few of them dropping their heads.

"Hey, but that's so reason to be down in the dumps," Said, Benny, "Besides, as Fredbear always says, things can always get better."

"That's true in some circumstances," Freddy replied, "But I'm afraid things are going to get worse before they get better in our situation..." Benny sighed and pouted. A few moments later, the restaurant was clean, presentable, and ready for business. Soon after, Thomas and the new techs exited the Parts and Service room, the young technician's teaching session seemed to be over.

"Alright guys, you know what to do. We're opening up real soon." Thomas concluded with the techs.

"Gotcha." Replied, Josh.

"You guys ready?" Thomas asked, turning to the anthro-tronics.

"Yeah, we're ready." Blu said.

"Except, we have a question, Thomas." Roxy stated.

Thomas arched an eyebrow, "You guys sure have a lot of questions." The anthro-tronics fell silent, taking slight offense from the statement. "Im just messing with you guys, go ahead, ask away."

"When and what are you going to tell Mr. Reynolds?" Freddy implored, getting right to it.

Thomas seemed to go into thought as he turned away, "Uh, I haven't really thought about that. I was going to bring it up to Mike and Rick, see what they had to say. I dunno." Thomas shrugged., "Maybe we'll just let him find out today on his own."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Thomas..." Chira said.

"Aye, wha' if th' ole' man ge's ma' an' he doesn' like tha' ye gave us this upda'e? Who knows wha' he woul' do." Foxy added.

"Well, if you ask me, I don't think he can do anything." Thomas said, rather proudly. "I mean, first of all, I don't even know if this update is reversible."

Chira growled, "Thomas, can't you ever think things through?"

"I do think things through, but I didn't think that everyone would have that big of a problem with it." Thomas sighed, "I did this because I didn't like the fact that you guys were literally stuck here. I wanted to give you all the chance to experience things you normally wouldn't be able to."

"That's awfully noble of you, Thomas." Freddy said, "But some things are just out of our control. And us being here at this restaurant is one of them. This is where we belong, and unfortunately, there is nothing we can do about it."

"I don't want it to be like that, okay!" Thomas shouted, becoming increasingly emotional. "I'm not going to have you all held here against your will! You've guys showed me just how much you want to see the outside world! And all I want to do is give you guys that opportunity! And I'm not going to take it away just because it gets in the way of some guy getting his money!" The animatronics fell silent, exchanging sorrowful glances.

Thomas sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Look, we'll talk more about this tonight. And we'll try to include Mr. Reynolds too. But for now, just… just live with it." A few of them nodded, but nothing else was said.

The final preparations for the arrival of customers were made, and the anthro-tronics took their places in random rooms. Benny and Goldy sat beside each other, talking subtly as they waited for customers to arrive.

"Hey... Fredbear?" Benny called his friend softly.

Goldy turned to face him, "Yeah?"

"Um... is it just me... or does it seem like we're sorta... moving away from Thomas, Mike, and Rick?"

Goldy's expression became more solemn, he looked downward as he spoke, "I dunno. I mean... more so Thomas than anyone else." Benny nodded silently. "I mean, I know Thomas was just trying to do something nice for us... but it looks like it won't work for us. At least in the way he wanted."

Benny sat back, puffing out air to the side of his mouth, "I feel bad for him. Thomas is a really nice guy. And he was really looking out for us."

"But I guess Freddy was right. Some things are just out of our control." Goldy sighed. Everyone's attention was then diverted to the front doors as they heard them click. People were beginning to form a crowd at the entrance of the restaurant. The anthro-tronics stood up , all of them pulling up the same warm grins they gave all of the children. Mike, Rick, Thomas, and the new techs all stood by them, facing the doors as well.

"You guys ready?" Mike called to them.

"As ready as we'll ever be, Michael." Freddy answered. The young man marched toward the doors, and after placing his keys into the lock, he turned his key and unlocked the door. The cheers of kids became more eminent as he did this. With a quick exhale, Mike opened the doors and let the crowd into the restaurant.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's!" He greeted, and the kids, along with teens and adults, came running into the building.

Freddy lifted the microphone in his hand to his mouth, the same smile he had been used to wearing still plastered on his face, "Welcome everyone!" The bear began, "I'm certainly glad to see so many of you here today!"

"Yeah," Added, Bonnie, "It's gonna be a great day today! So we hope you enjoy yourselves!"

"And eat lots of pizza, cupcakes, and other goodies!" Chica said.

"We'll see you around the restaurant, okay?" Teddy beamed, "Play lots of games, and have fun!" The children and teens cheered in response as they raced into their designated rooms. With quick exhales, the anothro-tronics went to work, going into different rooms to entertain the children. Mike, Rick, and Thomas watched from afar in the dining room.

"Hey Thomas?" Mike called the young technician.

"Yeah, senpai?" Thomas returned.

"Do you… do you think that… you may need to undo this update?" Mike asked him. Thomas turned to Mike as if he had insulted him.

"What? What do you mean undo it?" Thomas replied.

"Like… take it off, you know." Mike muttered, looking away and running a hand through his hair.

Thomas stood up quickly, slamming his hand on the table, "Mike! Look, I need you to stop jumping on my case about the update! I did it, and it's done! I'm not going to take it back either!"

"Thomas, we're not jumping on your case. We're jus-"

"Shut up, Rick! Both of you worry way to d*mn much!" Thomas shouted. "And it's starting to piss me off! You guys don't have any trust in me! Just because it doesn't look good right now, doesn't mean the outcome will be terrible! I'm sick and tired of hearing you two reminding me of my mistakes! If you guys only want to look at my mistakes, you can discuss them amongst yourselves and leave me the f*ck out of it!" The young technician took off running, leaving Mike and Rick with sorrowful expressions.

"That could have went better…" Rick sighed.

Mike rubbed his forehead, "We just have to let him blow off some steam. We can talk to him later…" Rick groaned and rested his forehead on the table in front of him, holding his hands behind his neck.

Meanwhile, the most of the anthro-tronics were busy with dealing with the children inside the Kid's Room. One of the kids had taken one of the toy swords and was running around the room, hitting other kids with it.

"Hey! Kid! Stop that before you hurt someone!" Bonnie called the child as he continued to run around.

"You're not the boss of me!" The kid replied, running off again. Bonnie rolled his eyes and walked toward the child. Noticing that the purple bunny was now a threat to his "fun," the bratty child quickly swung the sword, slamming the plastic hilt into Bonnie's face. Bonnie grunted as the hilt came in contact with his left cheek, gripping his cheek painfully.

"Why you little…" The purple bunny snarled. The kid laughed in response, running off again. Bonnie closed his left eye as he continued to rub his cheek. "Aggh… th-that really hurt." Bonnie said to himself, "I've never felt something that painful…" He eventually dropped his hand after a few more seconds of rubbing before following the kid once again. Bonnie found the kid swinging after someone else. The purple bunny growled and ripped the sword from the child's hand.

"I said stop! You're going to hurt someone if you keep swinging this sword around like that!" Bonnie shouted at the child. "Now go play with something less dangerous before I kick you out!"

"Hey! Give that back!" The child yelled, jumping up and attempting to take the sword back.

"No! You know what, let's go find your parents because you don't know how to follow rules." Bonnie said as he gripped the child's hand, walking him out of the room. As the he found the child's mom, Bonnie lightly pushed him toward the mother.

"Hey, your kid is causing some trouble," Bonnie said with a soft tone, "Keep an eye on him, will ya?" The mother said nothing in response, she just nodded. Bonnie sighed in annoyance before turning back toward the Kid's Room. As Bonnie entered the Kid's Room, Goldy exited the Teen's Room. The gold bear sighed of slight fatigue as he ran a hand through his curly hair. Goldy made another quick exhale, tugged on his shirt and turned toward the Adult's Room. His right ear twitched when he heard the shut of a door. Goldy almost immediately looked to his right, staring at the door beside him, the Parts and Service room. He narrowed his eyes in slight confusion, continuing to stare. A few seconds went by as he gawked at the door, but nothing occurred. Goldy took another step forward toward the room ahead of him, when the door creaked again. This time, Goldy looked toward the Parts and Service room and noticed someone exiting the room. It was one of the new techs, Aaron. He seemed to be in a bit of a rush as he hurried toward the Party Rooms.

"Hmm…" Goldy uttered faintly, his suspicions rekindled. The gold bear focused on Aaron as he ran off, mentally storing what he saw. Goldy nodded slowly before continuing on his way into the Adult's Room.

As the day progressed, things began to quiet down. There were fewer rebellious kids and teens, and no immature adults. As closing time drew nearer, the anthro-tronics began to tire out. Something they haven't really experienced before. Chica sighed of exhaustion as she exited the kitchen, having slight difficulty keeping her eyes open. Mr. Reynolds, who had been busy most of the day in his office, walked into the main room to check up on things. The first thing he noticed, of course, were the children and teens running about. He looked to his right to see a yawning Chica.

"Hello there, Chica." Mr. Reynolds greeted, not noticing the differences just yet.

Seeing Mr. Reynolds quickly rejuvenated Chica, although it was mostly out of fear, "Oh, hi, Mr. Reynolds!"

"How are you? You seem a bit tired." The manager asked her.

"Oh me? I'm… I'm fine." Chica told him, looking for a way to walk out of his view. "I… uh, gotta get back to work now."

Mr. Reynolds nodded, "Right, of course. But, Chica, may I ask you something?" Chica froze as she began to walk away, slowly turning back around to face the manager.

"Yes… sir?" She muttered.

"I've noticed that you're wearing clothes. As in… actually attire." Mr. Reynolds said, "I want to know, is this because of Thomas?"

Chica emitted a fearful sound, "Y-yes… it is." Mr. Reynolds acquired a simple expression, although it didn't portray much. He nodded slowly.

"I see, and I assume this goes for all of you?"

Chica nodded, "Y-yes, sir."

"Alright, thank you, Chica. Get back to work now." Mr. Reynolds said firmly before walking off. Chica gulped lightly, gripping the ends of her shirt in trepidation. Mr. Reynolds eventually found Mike and Rick in the midst of the crowd of people, choosing to go to them.

"Good evening, you two." Mr. Reynolds greeted them.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Reynolds. What's up?" Mike returned. Rick smirked minutely.

"I was wondering if you two knew where Thomas was. Is that so?" Mr. Reynolds asked.

Mike and Rick exchanged glances. With a quick sigh, Mike spoke, "We're not exactly sure where he is. But… he's somewhere around here. We were talking with him earlier but we… sorta pissed him off."

"I see; I want to speak with him once all of the customers have left." Mr. Reynolds said, "In fact, I want to speak with all of you later."

Rick gulped, "Y-yeah, sure. Alright." The manager nodded and walked back toward his office before turning to face them again.

"Oh, and tell Thomas I'd like to speak with the new technicians as well." He said.

"We understand sir. And the animatronics too?" Mike replied.

"I did say all of you." Mr. Reynolds concluded as he marched off. Mike and Rick sighed simultaneously.

"I hope the dude isn't butt-hurt." Rick muttered.

Mike scoffed, "Me too… let's hope nothing too bad happens tonight…"

* * *

 **A/N: Wassup guys! JFlare here!**

 **Yes, that's my new intro. I'm here with another chapter! We're starting to really get into the story now. I want to warn you all, you're really going to need to start paying attention to explanations and small details. Some details will prove to be very important, while others will be set to throw you off and add a mysterious attribute to the story. I'm working my butt off for this story, I want it to be the best story I've ever written. I really want you all to enjoy it too.**

 **Additionally, I need your help. I really need feedback. I noticed that I recieved no reviews from my previous chapter post. I'm telling you guys, I REALLY need feedback. It doesn't just tell me that you all are reading, it tells me what you guys want and are looking for in the story. I want your opinions, I want your points of views. I need to know what you guys think so I can improve. I humbly ask you to review for every chapter post. I need to know what you guys are thinking. Thank you guys, very much!**

 **I do hope you all are enjoying the story, and I hope I'm meeting your expectations. I love you guys, with all my heart! Later! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	7. Production Part 1(Production Arc)

Production Part 1

As the day began to wind down, the anthro-tronics began to sense the tense emotions in the atmosphere. They attempted to obscure their worries from the children the best they could, however it was illustrated clearly between each other. As they walked beside each other, Freddy and Bonnie conversed about what had been going on.

"Chica told me that she met with Mr. Reynolds." Bonnie said.

"Oh no…" Freddy sighed, "Well, I suppose it was inevitable. What did the manager say?"

"She said that he asked her a bunch of questions about our update; and if it was through Thomas that we have 'em in the first place." Answered, Bonnie. "And you know what, Fred, I think crap's about to go down tonight."

Freddy sighed once again, "I suspected as much."

"Well, it wasn't really a secret, right?" Bonnie asked, "I mean, we didn't exactly tell him, but we weren't really hiding it from him either."

"That's not the point, Bonnie. We were minutely secretive. Also… us having these updates could put the company in jeopardy, in more ways than one."

"Name them, cause I don't see it." Bonnie said with a tone of disbelief.

"They're actually quite simple, Bonnie. Mistakes. Mistakes can occur." Freddy said, "And as dirty as your mind is, I'm almost certain you know what I'm talking about." Bonnie looked downward at himself, before closing his eyes and raising his head.

"Oh boy… you're right…" Bonnie groaned.

"Not to mention this is a kid's restaurant. Also, despite having rooms for different age groups, we shouldn't possess such vulgar appendages." Continued, Freddy. "Additionally, Mr. Reynolds is not an imbecile. I'm certain the moment he saw Chica, and asked those questions; he instantly became aware of the reason of our clothes." Bonnie sighed and looked away, understanding the full weight of the situation.

"So… what are we going to do?" Bonnie muttered.

Freddy shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not certain. And as of now, I don't believe there is anything we can do. We just have to speak with Mr. Reynolds once this day is over."

Bonnie shook his head and shivered, "I don't like the way this is going." Freddy nodded in agreement.

About a half an hour later, the time for closing the restaurant had arrived. As a result, the anthro-tronics urged the children out of the play and party rooms, helping them to their guardians and parents. Each of them sighed as the last customer exited the restaurant, the glass double doors closing and locking behind them.

"Is it just me, or did it just get colder…?" Tg muttered, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Nah… it's everyone." Answered, Wan, hugging himself as well.

"Well, there's no point complaining about how difficult or scary this may be." Freddy sighed, "Let's just go and get this over with."

"Agreed…" Added, Teddy. The group walked toward the main room, meeting up with Mike and Rick.

"Michael…" Freddy greeted him, "And Rick. Where is Thomas?"

Mike spoke up, "He's coming, he's on the roof. I just… well, sorta spoke to him."

"We're in deep shiz right now…" Rick murmured uneasily.

"I just hope none of us three get fired." Mike said bluntly. "Especially Thomas." As Mike said his name, Thomas stepped down the stairs that lead to the roof, a solemn expression on the young man's face. He slowly walked toward the group, but didn't utter a word.

"Hey, Thomas." Mike said to him. Thomas didn't reply, instead, he downward and away from Mike and the others. "Look, dude, we're not mad at you or anything. In fact, there aren't any negative emotions toward you at all. We're sorry for dogging you about the update for all this time. And you're right; we should have more trust in you."

"You got that right." Thomas spat, folding his arms. The young technician continued to avoid eye contact. "Anyway, where's the manager?"

"He's probably still in his-" Rick stopped once he saw Mr. Reynolds walking toward the group. "Never mind…" Shonnie gulped and snuck behind his brother, who was also a bit fearful.

"Hello, everyone." Mr. Reynolds greeted them in a monotonous tone.

"Hello, sir." Freddy greeted him, attempting to shroud his trepidation.

"How are you all this evening?" Mr. Reynolds asked them.

"Uh, not to be disrespectful, sir, but… uh, can we not do this? Let's just cut to the chase and… y'know, tell us what you want." Rick interjected.

Mr. Reynolds chuckled in response, "Alright, I agree. I'm sure you all know what my concern is, correct?"

"Our update?" Chira asked for assurance, standing beside Blu.

"Exactly. Thomas, we all know you are the one who developed this update." Mr. Reynolds replied. Thomas stood still, seemingly unfazed by the situation. "First of all, I'd like to know what gave you the idea to give these guys such an update." Thomas stepped forward with a somewhat proud expression, still seeming not to care too much about the conversation.

"It's really simple, actually." The teen said. "I care for these guys. I care for them a lot. In fact, I love them. So much so, that I can't stand the fact that they're stuck inside this restaurant for the rest of their robotic lives. These guys have been blessed with life, when really no other robot should have it! I don't like the fact that these guys can't actually _live_ the lives they've been given! And they say there they're happy doing their job entertaining the children here, but I don't want their lives to be nothing but a toy to children to come in and play with only a few hours a day, twenty-four seven! And deep down, I know they want something more than this! Especially with what their already aware of, and what more they can discover from out there! And they can't get it from in here, Mr. Reynolds. And I know right now, all you're thinking is, 'they aren't people. They're robots. And they may have been blessed with sentience, but that doesn't change the fact that they belong here.' Well here's the way I see it, _we_ , you and I, don't _belong_ anywhere. We don't stay in one place; we travel around, making ourselves happy and living life the way it's supposed to. All I want to do is give the same opportunity to them. That's it." Mr. Reynolds stood facing Thomas, his eyes locked on to the young man.

The manager chuckled deeply before speaking, "I didn't ask for all of that, Thomas. However, I'm glad you did tell me so much. And actually, it brings a smile to face to hear that. You know, being around all of you all has changed me. And you know what… I understand why you did this." Mr. Reynolds looked around at the anthro-tronics that stood before him. "And the last thing I'd want is for you gifted beings to be confined in such a… such a tight and constricting space." The manager looked to Thomas again, "I'm giving you full permission over these guys, Thomas, Mike, and Rick. And you all," The manager said to the anthro-tronics, "You have full permission over yourselves. You don't have to stay here. As long as you don't cause trouble, and you're happy, so am I." The anthro-tronics mouths dropped simultaneously, as did Mike and Rick's.

"Dude… are you being serious right now?" Bonnie muttered in shock, eyes wide.

Mr. Reynolds nodded, "I'm completely serious. All of you shouldn't be treated like that; especially with the lives you've been given. And to be honest, I don't want to be the one to hold you back."

"This is unreal…" Benny said, completely flabbergasted, placing a palm on his forehead.

"Yossha!" Cheered, Riomei.

"Thomas," Mr. Reynolds said, "You are a blessing to these animatronics as much as their lives are. And I'm proud to have such a noble man as my employee." Thomas smirked a bit, but didn't respond. "I do have a request, however."

Thomas' smirk instantly went down, "I saw that coming."

"It's not a big request. I just want one thing." The manager said, "Would you all continue to come back to the restaurant as a job, instead of your life? The pizzeria is nothing without all of you. You all make it what it is. So… would you all help keep the business afloat?"

"You can count on us!" Teddy beamed, saluting the manager. "Sir, thank you so much! You are such a generous man!"

"Hmph, this is a stunning move he's making, considering the massive cheapskate he used to be." Thomas said to Teddy.

"However, he certainly is illustrating the change he's underwent!" Teddy replied, shaking Mr. Reynolds hand rapidly in excitement. Thomas scoffed, folding his arms again.

"You're welcome, Teddy. All of you. I wish you utmost happiness in your new lives. I want the best for you." Mr. Reynolds said.

"Uh… realization here." Chica interjected. "Where are we all going to stay?" Mike quickly backed away, moving away from the group.

"I'm not having all of you guys in my house. No way, no how. Too many of you." Mike muttered swiftly.

"Not to worry, Michael." Mr. Reynolds told him, "You all can stay here. Just as you always have been. This place will be your home and work place. However, you are free to leave whenever you see fit during the day."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Reynolds! This has to be the most generous thing you've ever done for us!" Freddy exclaimed.

"It shouldn't be the last either." The manager chuckled in response.

"Aye, I shoul' hope no'. I like seein' this side o' ye. Yer more likable this way." Foxy agreed with a toothy and innocent grin. Mr. Reynolds narrowed his eyes at the red fox, but didn't bother to address that he knew what the fox was doing.

"Right… anyway, I hope you guys enjoy yourselves out there." The manager said.

"We will!" Riomei giggled, "We can't thank you enough!"

"No need to, just enjoy it." Mr. Reynolds replied, folding his arms with a smile. Mike and Rick exchanged a few glances before looking to Thomas.

"Hey, T. Wh-what are ya thinkin'?" Rick asked him in a playful, yet nervous tone.

Thomas stood still with his arms folded across his chest, a sigh escaping his lips, "Just about them."

"The anthro-robos?" Rick inquired.

"Not just them…" Thomas muttered, looking toward the Parts and Service room. The young technician fell silent, Mike and Rick staring in the same direction.

"So, we've basically got the entire night to ourselves, what are we going to do with it?" Freddy asked his family.

"I don't even know, this is so exciting!" Goldy giggled, "As long as we have things on to cover our ears and tails, the whole town is ours to discover!"

"Adven'ure af'er adve'ure!" Foxy cheered, raising his hook earnestly.

"Could we go shopping again? That was really fun!" Chica beamed, when suddenly her smile dropped, becoming a glare.

"Ch-Chica? What's the matter? What's with the face?" Teddy asked, raising an eyebrow and taking a step backward. Chica quickly looked to Bonnie, who also stepped backward.

"Lingerie… ?" Chica growled, her purple eyes glowing with rage.

"Wh-what?" Bonnie muttered fearfully.

"Lingerie!? You wanted me to get lingerie!?" Chica shouted. Bonnie became wide eyed, blushing slightly.

"Oh, yeah! Haha, I remember saying that!" He said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I j-just thought that… y-you know, you'd look really hot in that stuff…"

"Bonnie… I'm not, nor will I ever get things like that!" Chica yelled; her fists by her sides. "I can't even believe you suggested something like that! Is that what you think of me? Nothing but walking figure of pleasure for you!?"

"N-no! No! O-of course not! I j-just thought that… y-you know, you wouldn't mind since we're in the kind of relationship." Bonnie said defensively, "I no way do I think that you're just a pleasure tool… I love you, Chica. You're everything to me." Chica continued to glare at Bonnie, huffing angrily before turning off, folding her arms. Bonnie slowly wrapped his arms around Chica, hugging her gingerly, "I love you, Chica. You mean so much to me. And… I'm sorry that I made you feel that way."

Chica smiled a diminutively, blushing similarly, "Just… watch what you say. Okay?"

Bonnie nodded, "I got it. I'm sorry." Chica's smile grew as she turned around and hugged Bonnie back, kissing his cheek.

"Wow, Bonnie. I didn't know you were so dirty." Tg chuckled, "Despite everything that you say and do, I thought it was all talk."

"Most of it is talk…" Bonnie admitted softly, looking away. "I don't mean all of it."

"Wait guys, I just had a realization." Roxy interrupted.

"Wha's is it, lass?" Foxy asked her.

"We want to go out and everything right? But… we don't have any money." Roxy distinguished. The room went silent upon hearing this. Then, simultaneously, each of the anthro-tronics all turned to face Mike.

The night guard's eyes widened, "No! No, no, no, no, no, no! Don't look at me! I can't give you guys any money! I barely have enough to take care of myself! And if I can't give you guys money, you know Rick can't!"

"Hey! I'm not broke anymore!" Rick shouted defensively, "I even have my own apartment now, even if it's in the same complex as yours."

Teddy looked to the manager with an expression of thought, "Oh, Mr. Reynolds?"

"Yes, Teddy?" Mr. Reynolds replied, his mood visibly decreasing in enthusiasm.

"You did say that we would be treated as if this were our job, correct?" Teddy continued, "Would you mind giving us our first pay check?" Teddy stared at the manager with extremely innocent and Mr. Reynolds groaned, rubbing his face.

"Oohh, look at that. His mood gets worse as we talk more about money!" Rick laughed, "The cheapskate has resurfaced!"

"Shush, Rick." Mr. Reynolds sighed, "Fine… I can do that. I'll pay you all as much as I pay Mike, Rick, and Thomas." The anthro-tronics all grinned largely, growing more and more excited. "Well, that's that. There isn't much else I have to say. Unless, any of you have any questions."

"Nope! Thank you very much, Mr. Reynolds!" Freddy beamed, his hands behind his back. The manager nodded in response, exhaling in slight exhaustion.

"Now then, where are those new technicians? I wanted to speak with them as well." Mr. Reynolds said, now gaining a more brightened expression. Supposedly, he was running on some back up energy, despite the bags under his eyes.

"They're probably still in the Parts and Service room, they've been in there ever since the restaurant opened today." Thomas elaborated.

"Well, I'll go meet them. In the meantime, you all can… oh, I don't know. Whatever you want is fine with me, just make sure everything is ready for tomorrow." Mr. Reynolds replied with a shrug.

Thomas walked by the manager, "I'll go with you."

"Oh wait!" Goldy said, raising his hand.

"What is it, Goldy?" Freddy asked of his golden brother.

"I saw something today." Goldy continued. "It was about those new techs. I saw… um… A-Aaron, I think his name was, I saw him run out of the Parts and Service room. It looked like he was headed to the Party Rooms."

"And? What else?" Thomas implored, becoming more intrigued by Goldy's explanation with every passing second.

"Well, that's it. I went back to work after I saw that. I wanted to tell you guys just in case it might be something bad." Goldy said in an innocent tone. Thomas looked to the Parts and Service room and began walking, a slight glare present on his face.

"Uh, T? You're not planning anything… are you?" Rick called after his friend. Thomas didn't reply, he continued marching toward the door, aggressively grasping the knob as he reached it.

"Oh boy…" Bonnie muttered, lifting his shoulders in apprehension, preparing for something bad to occur. Thomas swung the door open, finding the techs tinkering with an object on a large table, covered in grease and grime, holding technological tools.

"So, what are you six up to?" Thomas asked them, folding his arms as he leaned against the corridor.

"Oh, h-hey, Thomas!" Josh greeted with minute hesitation. "What's up?"

"That's what I just asked you. Now answer the question." Thomas snarled abrasively. Erica walked forward as Ross grabbed what appeared to be a tarp, using it to cover the object on the table.

"We were just experimenting with the techniques you had taught us earlier today." She said with a simple tone. Thomas' expression didn't alter, his persistent glare remained. The young technician walked into the room, his arms still folded. The new technicians seemed to crowd around Thomas as he walked toward the table, blocking his way.

"What are you doing?" Thomas asked.

"Nothing, Thomas. What are you doing?" Aaron returned. Thomas' glare increased in its intensity as he stood there.

"Move." Thomas demanded. "Now." The techs reluctantly did as they were told, clearing Thomas' path to the table. The teen gripped the tarp placed on the object, quickly ripping it off. What laid underneath astonished Thomas. His eyes widened as the others walked into the room as well. The tarp slowly flew onto the ground. What rested on the table was…

* * *

 **A/N: What is it with me and cliffhangers? I'm starting to do it on every chapter. Anyway, yaay! Another chapter up! My schedule is finally starting to relax again, so I can get more chapters done much quicker. Additionally, I'm on Tumblr now! So, if you guys want to keep up with me, you can now find me on wattpad, deviantart, and tumblr! Whoo! All links can be found on my page here on FanFiction. I won't paste them here because links cannot be pasted here, and it would be too much work for you all and I to put in your browser. But yeah! I hope to see you guys in those places!**

 **As for this chapter, what in the world could be on that table!? Well, it's pretty logical actually. These guys are techs, so they should only be tinkering with technological objects. And you guys should probably see what's coming up soon. Also, I made up my mind on something! I am most likely going to bring the KyouSou animatronics back into the story! So for those of you who asked me to do so, your wish just may be coming true! I just need to find a way to re-introduce them. Additionally, this chapter is the start of a new arc! Horray! As you probably noticed, events are beginning to take turns. Bobbin' and weavin' through this story now. lol**

 **Thanks guys for all of your love and support! Please, please, please keep leaving reviews! I like to know how I'm doing! Also, it helps me improve! I want constructive criticism as well! I love you guys very much! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	8. Production Part 2(Production Arc)

Production Part 2

Thomas immediately turned to face the new techs, a furious glare on his face.

"What did I tell you six!?" The teen shouted, stomping toward them.

"W-we just wanted to-"

"No! I don't care what you wanted to test! I told you not to duplicate my work!" Thomas screamed.

"W-we didn't exactly duplicate it." Aaron said defensively. "Granted, we did take notes, but this is our own creation."

"I don't care! You all don't understand what it takes to achieve a feat like this!" Thomas shouted.

"Thomas, Thomas, calm down!" Mike interjected, standing between him and the other technicians. "Now, what exactly is the problem?"

"That!" Exclaimed, Thomas, pointing to the table behind them. "I specifically told them to do nothing like it!" Mike walked up to the table, Rick close behind him. The young man found a light golden bunny lying there. It looked similar to Benny, however it had cheeks like the Toys. Even stranger, the cheeks were made of what appeared to be crystals.

"They... made a new robo-furry?" Rick muttered in question, "What's so bad about that?"

"I told them specifically not to, Rick! That's what's wrong!" Thomas shouted, now directed at his fellow teen. "They may be tech geniuses, but they aren't up to my level! And I don't care how boastful that sounds because it's the truth!"

"Well, now at least you wont under estimate out talents." Rebecca scoffed.

"You were unhappy with you limitations before, huh? Well, Im about to put you through he-"

"Jakey! BB! Get away from the table!" Teddy called to the smaller anthro-tronic and humanoid. The two children looked toward the light brown bear from their position around the offline bunny.

"Slowly move away from the table." Teddy ordered them calmly. The two children frowned in disappointment as they walked away from the table. Teddy sighed in relief, taking Jakey by his hand. BB stood a bit away from Teddy, looking back to the table.

"No, BB. Come here." Blu said, holding out his hand. BB silently walked back to the table, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"BB! Stop!" Teddy shouted.

"But, dad!" BB whined in protest.

"I said no! Come here, right now!" Commanded, Teddy. BB grumbled in response, climbing onto the table near the offline bunny.

Thomas turned to face BB, a stern glare on his face, "BB, get away from that bunny, **now.** " BB "hmphed" in response, turning to face the offline bunny.

"When did he get so rebellious?" Chira muttered, raising an eyebrow. Teddy rushed to the table as BB placed his hands on the light gold bunny. Almost instantly, Teddy ripped BB away from the table.

"What is wrong with you!?" Teddy scolded the humanoid. "I, Blu, and Thomas told you get away from that table!"

"I wanted to see it! I didn't get a chance!" BB protested.

"That doesn't matter, you could have even gotten hurt!" Teddy retorted. "No candy for a week! Whine about it and I'll make it two!" BB folded his arms in frustration, making another "Hmph!" sound as he did so. Thomas walked up to the table, inspecting the bunny while the other techs stood behind him. As expected, Thomas saw nothing different and was beginning to turn away when he heard a mechanical whir. He looked back to the bunny, then to the anthro-tronics.

"That wasn't any of you, was it?" He asked them. They all shook their heads simultaneously. Thomas' eyes narrowed as he looked to the offline bunny once more. He stared at it, it was motionless. Thomas sighed and folded his arms.

"I'm sick of this." He spat, "I want this thing dismantled, now."

"What!? But we built it!" Aaron protested.

"Do I look like I care!? Dismantle it!" Commanded, Thomas, pointing to the bunny. Erica began to say something when she saw what appeared to be something gripping Thomas' arm. The technician immediately turned around, finding his arm was being held by the bunny laying on the table. Thomas attempted to pull his arm away from the animatronic, but to no avail.

"You're one commanding loudmouth." The bunny insulted him. Thomas glared at the diamond cheeked bunny and forcefully pulled his arm again, one attempt after another.

"Keep pulling and I'll rip it off!" The bunny shouted, getting to its feet. Freddy growled and stepped in front Thomas, releasing his arm from the bunny's grip.

"It certainly seems like you're lost. You don't seem to know your place either." Freddy snarled. "I suggest that you take a few steps back and calm down. He's not an enemy, and none of us intend on treating you as such."

"Well, well, well, you're an articulate bear, aren't you?" The diamond cheeked bunny replied. "You should be fun to toy with."

Freddy took a step back in confusion, "I… I beg your pardon?"

"You should be fun to toy with." The bunny repeats with the same tone. "You have an authorization complex that needs to be disrupted, ASAP."

"Who the heck is this guy!?" Bonnie shouted; he and Freddy taking a step back in utter bewilderment.

"We gave him that personality." Aaron spoke up softly, "It wasn't supposed to be this severe, but… it's close enough."

Thomas' scowl deepened, "Shut it down, now!"

"Excuse me, Mr. head-up-my-butt! My name is Kin!" The diamond cheeked bunny shouted. Thomas quickly spun around to face Kin; his face still clearly illustrated his fury. "And ain't nobody going to shut me down."

"Tough luck, brat." Thomas growled, gripping the bunny's wrist and pulling him back to the table he was laying on before.

"Leggo of me! You crazy idiot! Let go!" Kin screamed, kicking his legs furiously as he attempted to free himself from Thomas' grip. The technician forcefully placed Kin onto the table, who still continued to fight. Before Thomas could strap him down, Kin used both of his feet to kick the teen backwards into the others. With a pant, Kin hopped off the table, walking toward the fallen group.

"Look, you're not going to throw me away. Just like you, my life is precious to me. And I'm certainly not going to let some mentally challenged and anger controlled technician lay his hands on me!" Kin growled, staring dead into Thomas' eyes. The adolescent seemed to have calmed down, more befuddled than any other emotion. Kin looked to the other technicians, glaring at them.

"So you're the ones that created me?" He asked them.

"Yeah, we're the reasons you're alive right now." Erica told the bunny.

"Don't give yourselves too much credit." Kin snarled, "Granted, I thank you for giving me life. But I'm not about to be ordered around by any of you. Especially now that I know that you're hostile." The diamond cheeked bunny looked to Thomas as he completed his sentence. Kin's ears wiggled upon catching an awkward sound, it was whimpering. He looked behind him to see Jakey and BB hiding. Apparently, his outburst had frightened them. Kin walked to the startled children, kneeling to their height. "I apologize for my behavior. Please don't be afraid." Kin said in a much warmer, calm, and welcoming tone as he held out his hands for them. Jakey stared at Kin with a questionable expression before slowly taking Kin's hand, as did BB. Kin helped to two small boys to their feet as he stood to his full height with a nod. The bunny reacquired his angry glare as he turned to the others.

"I'll be taking my leave, now." Kin sneered, firmly walking toward the front doors.

"H-hey! You can't go out there!" Goldy called after him.

"Shut up and lie there like the garbage you are." Kin replied swiftly, walking out the doors. Thomas instantly growled at the techs behind him.

"Do you see what you've done!? You're only making things worse!" He shouted. "I told you not to duplicate my work, and you tried it anyway! You all aren't experts! Stop pretending like you are!"

"We're sorry! It wasn't supposed to turn out like this!" Josh replied defensively.

"Whether it was supposed to turn out like this or not, it happened! And it's your freakin' fault!" Thomas screamed.

"Thomas, relax. Please, calm down." Freddy said, lightly grasping the teen's shoulder. Thomas panted angrily, gripping his own hair. "We can fix this. Certainly, it was unexpected, but it's not the end of the world. We have a few hours before the sun comes up and we have to prepare for the day."

Mike looked to the manager, "Now you see what we have to deal with." Mr. Reynolds nodded silently; his face was contorted with confusion and sympathy.

"You can help, though." Stated; Rick. "A few of these guys are gonna stay here while we go look for what's-his-face. You can watch them and the little kids too."

Mr. Reynolds nodded again, this time in acknowledgement, "Alright, understood. Please, hurry back."

"Trust me; we're going to do our best." Mike assured, pulling Thomas to follow. Mike, Rick, Thomas, and a few of the anthro-tronics quickly moved out of the restaurant, running in the direction Kin had went. Mr. Reynolds looked to the new technicians, who stood hanging their heads.

"I assume you all know this is coming out of your paycheck, right?" The manager asked them. They didn't reply, their expressions only grew more solemn.

Outside, Mike, Rick, Thomas, Freddy, Goldy, and Benny headed toward town as they looked for Kin.

"Ugh, this crap is going to wreak havoc on everything." Rick groaned. "What's this stupid bunny's name? Kin?"

"Well, I know for sure, it's going to take a _keen_ eye to find him!" Joked, Goldy.

"Now is not the time for jokes, brother." Freddy sighed, looking around swiftly and efficiently. Goldy giggled regardless.

"I don't know... I think Kin has more in him that meets the eye." Benny muses aloud.

"What makes you say that?" Implored, Mike. Before Benny could answer, Goldy pointed to a rooftop.

"Hey! There he is!" The gold bear announced. The group looked in the direction Goldy was point in, finding Kin sitting on the rooftop.

"Hey you!" Freddy called, earning the bunny's attention. "Yeah, you! Get down here! It is too late for you to be outside the restaurant!"

"Who said you were the boss of me?" Kin replied. "Go back to that crap hole you call a restaurant." Freddy growled in response.

"Um, Kin!" Goldy spoke, "Can you come back, please? We aren't gonna hurt you!"

"Uh... no." Responded the bunny is the same tone Goldy spoke in.

"Please?" Goldy asked as sweet as he could.

"Okay, how about, please go away?" Kin snarled.

Thomas scoffed and folded his arms, "This is a waste of time, just leave him out here to rot."

"Tom... you need to get rid of that 'tude of yours." Rick said.

Kin stood up and faced the group with an irritated sigh, "Look, I'm going to do what I want, when I want, however I want. And right now, I want you all to disappear!"

"What can we do to make you return to the restaurant?" Freddy asked, completely disregarding Kin's statement.

"Nothing! Go the heck away!" Kin shouted.

"LOOK!" Benny screamed, silencing everyone. "You are not going to survive out here! You were just created not even an hour ago and you barely know anything about this world! You will die within a few days with your inexperience! So how about you come back to the restaurant, so we can at least teach about this world! If you don't want to stay with us afterwards... you can leave. And no one will stop you." Kin glared blandly at Benny, a hand on his hip.

"Golden bunny's got balls." The diamond cheeked bunny murmured. The was nothing but silence, cars from afar zooming by down the street. Benny never broke eye contact with Kin, and vice versa. "Alright, I'll play along. I've got nothing to lose anyway." Benny sighed, glad it was finally over.

"Alright, come on down." The dusty gold bunny said. Kin, instead, backed away from the edge of the rooftop, disappearing from their view.

"Where are you going!?" Goldy shouted up to him, quite loudly. "The restaurant is th-" The gold bear stopped when he saw Kin running over the edge of the rooftop, flipping about three times and landed in front of the group, bent downward.

Kin stood to his full height, running a hand through his wavy hair, "Well? What are we waiting for?" The group was silent, albeit at least a little astonished. Even Thomas, who least expected anything amazing to come from Kin.

"Sick flips, bruh~!" Goldy giggled, grinning. Kin gave Goldy a simple glare and rolled his eyes before he started walking ahead.

"I don't want to keep that thing." Thomas spoke up, "For all we know, he could be malfunctioning. He's probably filled with glitches and bugs."

"Well, you can fix the bugs and glitches if he has any, Thomas." Freddy said, raising an eyebrow at the teen.

"I wouldn't do it. He's not my creation. He belongs to the other guys, so he's not my problem." Thomas snarled.

"Trust me, I wouldn't want to be your problem." Kin retorted from ahead.

"H-he didn't mean that, Th-Thomas is just upset because his subordinates made you without authorization." Benny told Kin nervously. Kin looked back at Thomas, smirking minutely.

"I can tell... you've got a lot of issues." The diamond cheeked bunny chortled. Thomas looked at Kin with a death stare. Specifically, the Luigi death stare. "But that's okay, nobody's perfect. I don't expect you to just come out with all the problems you have. But it's not like I expected any of you to like me either."

"Gee... you're kinda pessimistic..." Frowned, Goldy.

"Gosh, your voice, you sound like a child being strangled. Shut up." Kin snapped. Goldy's frown deepened, dropping his head in the process.

"Kin, you have to know you're not making it easy to like you." Freddy told the bunny, comforting Goldy as well. "To get something you want, you have to work for it. And you're working on getting the opposite emotion directed toward you."

"I'm sorry," Kin replied, "You're so fat that your gut blocked the sound waves, what were you saying?" Freddy fell silent, although he tried not to show anger, his face illustrated that he was furious.

Benny walked ahead to catch up to Kin, "Hey, look, I sorta get you now. You like to pick. You like to see people react what you say. But listen, Freddy's weight is off limits. Besides, we're just trying to help you. We're not your enemies."

"Hmm," Kin hummed, "I like you. Benny, right?" Benny nodded. "Well, Benny, I think you and I will get along just fine. Benny, though, that's a silly name."

Benny shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno, I like my name." Kin smiled lightly and nodded. Benny noticed that the diamonds on Kin's cheeks had changed from their original blue. They were now a sky blue, and they were glowing. Benny stared at the bunny's cheeks in confusion. Mike watched the two bunnies converse as they walked toward the restaurant. Goldy's mood was still relatively low, however Freddy kept him company. Thomas was a pissed as ever, and Rick attempted to calm him down. Things were going great... NOT!

Soon, the group returned to the restaurant with Kin in tow. Freddy had successfully brought Goldy's spirits back up, and Thomas... well, he was just as mad as he was prior. The seven of them made their way into the pizzeria, Kin walked ahead of them.

"You got him back!" Bonnie exclaimed, "Alright guys! I thought we'd lost him for sure!"

"Where was he?" Riomei asked.

"On a rooftop." Answered, Freddy. "Not certain what he was doing up there, but I don't care enough to ask."

"That's blunt of you, Freddy." Teddy murmured. Freddy chuckled minutely in response.

Thomas walked toward Kin, his arms folded. Kin watched Thomas carefully, his teal eyes scanning him up and down with a hand on his hip.

"So, Kin." Thomas began.

"So, Thomas." Kin replied, a devilish grin going across his face.

"What are you about? Are you programmed to do anything?" The teen asked him.

"No, I have no prior programming with any set parameters, I don't have any orders, or anything of the sort." Kin answered completely and truthfully, "I am just as sentient as the others are. Here's the catch, though. I'm modified."

"Elaborate." Demanded, Thomas.

Kin chuckled, "I am designed just like you upgraded these guys. I'm an anthropomorphic robotic organism. However, _I_ am evolving. I quickly take in my environment and adapt to it. Right now, I'm surrounded by others similar to me. Take a look at me."

"Be specific." Thomas ordered, "What am I looking for?"

"Look for robotic parts." Kin said with a smile. Thomas looked back at the new technicians, who seemed rather proud at the moment. Thomas inspected the diamond cheeked bunny, but found no clear sighting of robotic parts anywhere on his body.

"Alright, you're just like how I designed them, you confirmed that." Thomas said, "What's your point?"

"Look inside me." Kin told him, handing him a pair of goggles from the one of the techs. "There are no hatches you can open on me." Thomas narrowed his eyes as he put on the goggles. The teen viewed Kin through the goggles to see his inner workings. Within Kin, most parts were indeed robotic. Most, however. It appeared as if his Kin's body was self-sustaining. Unlike the others, Kin had no need of oil. He didn't need any repairing of any sort. He was a fully functional, robotic, _living_ , anthropomorphic being. Only the normal necessities of any human being were required to keep him alive.

"Wait..." Thomas muttered, "You're... like life force. Your sentience... is almost like a soul. Your body is like... mine. Like humans." Kin chuckled proudly. Thomas looked to the techs behind him in astonishment. "You all… made him like this?"

"We told you not to underestimate us, Thomas." Aaron said with a proud grin.

"We're a whole lot smarter than you think, dude." Erica added.

"Obviously not all _that_ smart." Commented, Kin. No one knew exactly what he meant by that, however it was clear the bunny was upset about something.

"That's not something you should say to your own creators, Kin…" Benny said. Kin glanced at Benny blandly.

"It's okay; he's supposed to have a pretty unique personality." Josh said.

"It's not incredibly unique, it's actually a lot like Gregory's. Just worse." Stated, Teddy.

"Not true, shut up, Theo. I'm nothing like him." Tg snarled rapidly, "Don't diss me, or I'll diss your fat butt."

"Don't call me fat, _Gregory_." The shorter bear growled, stepping toward him.

"Guys, guys, relax." Chira said, "Back it up on the testosterone." Kin silently raised an eyebrow at Chira, folding his arms as he attempted to lean on a wall behind him. However, the bunny misjudged the distance and fell to the ground with a clang, catching everyone's attention. The room became quiet as they all stared at the fallen bunny with questionable expressions. Kin's expression was blank, looking around at the multicolored sets of eyes staring back at him. Within seconds, Kin's face began to grow red, as did the color if the diamonds on his cheeks.

"Wh-what are you all looking at?" He stuttered, embarrassment clear in his voice.

"Are you okay, bro?" Wan asked, obscuring his chuckles.

"I'm fine, get your snout out of my face." Kin snarled, his cheeks and face turning a brighter red. Jakey suddenly popped up in Kin's face, mere inches between them.

"Why are your cheeks turning red?" The orange fox asked him.

"Kid… personal space." Kin muttered, putting a hand between his face and Jakey's. The smol (yes, smol) fox frowned a bit a backed up.

"Why are your cheeks glowing like that? And… do they always change colors?" Blu asked, holding out his hand to assist Kin. The diamond cheeked bunny stared and Blu's hand for a second before rejecting his help and stood up on his own.

"My cheeks… change color with my emotions." Kin answered slowly, dusting himself off.

"Red must be embarrassment." Bonnie chuckled, "I'd like to see that color a lot." Kin looked to Bonnie, his cheeks now turning into a darker red.

"Is that so?" Kin asked, "Can you guess what it means when my cheeks are this color?"

"Deep red? Uuhhh… angry, maybe?" Bonnie assumed with an arched eyebrow. Kin threw a punch into Bonnie's cheek, knocking the purple bunny onto the floor.

"Great, you're smarter than you look." Kin scoffed, adjusting his gloves. Benny immediately pushed Kin back, keeping him away from Bonnie.

"Dude! Why did you do that!? We're not trying to pick fights!" Benny told him in a panicked tone. Kin didn't reply; he just stared at the fallen purple bunny. "Kin! I'm talking to you! What is wrong with you!? You need to understand something: we're a family here! I treat each other with the utmost love and respect! You can't just-"

"Benny, save your breath." Freddy snarled, walking toward him and the diamond cheeked bunny. Benny backed away from Kin, allowing Freddy to meet face to face with him.

"Look, _Kin_. You don't know any of us. You aren't acquainted with any of us in any way; you barely even know any of our names." The brown bear growled, his voice was more forceful and infuriated than it usual was when he scolded anyone else. "I don't know what your problem is, but you **better** have solved it by tomorrow morning." Kin remained silent, his expression was blank and dull. It showed no sign of emotion, let alone any remorse.

"Perhaps we should all go get some rest." Teddy suggested, pulling his counterpart back, "It's… going to be a long day."

"Right." Freddy murmured angrily, turning his back on Kin and walking toward the Show Stage. The others quietly followed the bear, eventually leaving Kin to himself, standing in the middle of the dim room with his expressionless face. The diamonds on his cheeks began to change to a greenish color. Kin bit his lip, tightly balling his fists. With an exasperated and frustrated sigh, the bunny makes his way toward the Parts and Service room, slamming the door behind himself. Quietness filled the area; no sounds were emitted from anywhere. The rooms became minutely ominous, and the atmosphere was tense. It was going to be a long day indeed.

* * *

 **A/N: Wassup, everbody! JFlare here! Whoo! New chapter! Also, new OC that I'm developing~! Lots of good things occurring right now! Except... not in the story. What do you guys think of Kin so far? He's a very complex character, and I'm going to tell you right now, he's got a lot of secrets~! He doesn't seem to be liked by anyone either. But Benny... he seems to be looking after him. Heheh, you guys will see~! I'm not sure how much longer the new techs are gonna be around, I'm running out of uses for them. But who knows, I might think of something. I hope you guys are enjoying the story! By the way, you all can see what Kin looks like on my dA page! Link to that is in my profile!**

 **I want to thank you all so much for reading! I aim to write to the best of my abilities for you to fully enjoy my stories! I truly want to make you all happy! Please continue to leave reviews and tell me what you guys think/want for the story. Thank you guys! Love ya! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	9. Work it Out(Evolution Arc)

Work it Out

A few hours later, the sun rose and crept into the pizzeria. The light shone through the glass doors and windows, the glossy paint glistening as the light beamed across it. A few soft groans emitted from the show stage, signaling the awakening of the anthro-tronics. Tg groaned louder as the light hit his eyes.

"Aagghh! I'm not ready to get up yet!" The red-cheeked golden bear whined, slamming his fists on the floor.

"Dude, shut up! Oh my gosh!" Wan growled, turning over to his side.

"No! I don't want to get up yet!" Tg cried, continuing to flail his arms and legs.

"Be quiet and stop acting like a child, Gregory." Teddy snarled as he sat up. "We have to go check on Kin..."

"If you so desire, Shonnie and I can keep an eye on our newest member." Shaddy suggested with a soft yawn.

"We will?" Questioned the shadow bunny.

"Yes, Shonnie. We will." Shaddy confirms.

"I don't know... I wouldn't want to put such a burden on you." Teddy said.

"I agree. We've all seen just how violent and... dangerous Kin can be." Added, Freddy.

"Oh, don't worry about it, you two. He can't harm us. Despite us being anthropomorphic, we still posses how shadow abilities as well! So literally..." Shaddy said before he pointed to his brother.

"He can't touch us!" Shonnie completed the sentence with a proud and massive grin.

Freddy rubbed his chin as he thought about the proposal set before him by the two shadows, "I suppose you two are the best suited for it. Despite Goldy possessing similar abilities, I don't know if he's... er..." The brown bear stopped, looking to his golden brother, who looked back at him.

"I know what you're gonna say, brother." Goldy said with a small smile, "You're about to say that I shouldn't do it because I'm not mature enough, I wouldn't be able stay to focused, and a WHOLE bunch of things!"

"N-no... I wouldn't... I wouldn't say all that... I uh... er..." Freddy rubbed the back of his head, "H-help me out here, Teddy."

"Goldy, I believe what my counterpart is trying to say is... um, he doesn't believe that you're incapable of filling the role. He just believes that... th-the shadows are... b-better suited for it." Teddy attempted to say, stuttering as well.

Goldy giggled in response, "I may be childish, Teddy, but I'm not naive."

"R-right... Sorry." Teddy replied, then looking to Freddy, "You need to stop underestimating him."

"I'm not... I won't, it's-I ugh... sorry." Freddy sighed, dropping his shoulders.

Goldy giggled regardless, "It's okay, brother! I know you mean well. I understand."

"Well, while you all discuss your relationship between each other, my brother and I shall go check on monsieur diamond bunny." Shaddy said as he grabbed his brother's wrist and walked ahead.

"Please, be cautious." Muttered Teddy.

"Worry not, Theodore!" Shaddy called back with a wave of his hand. Shonnie grinned largely, closing his eyes as he swung an arm around his shadow brother.

"I hope Kin doesn't give them too much trouble..." Chica murmured worriedly.

"Don't worry, bae." Bonnie said with a small shrug, "They're shadows, and they're pretty tough. So I'm sure they can handle themselves." Chica obtained an expression of slight confusion.

"Not to mention they held out pretty well against us." Blu added, "If it weren't for the Tedster knockin' Shaddy out." Teddy smiled bashfully.

"Wait... back up. Bae?" Chica asked, looking to Bonnie.

"Yeah, bae. It's an acronym." Elaborated the purple bunny, "It stands for 'before anyone else,' but it's just a term of endearment."

Chica smiled softly, "Oh, okay. That's cute~."

Bonnie chuckled, "So are you~.

"Flirt!" Wan exclaimed, pointing his snout to the air.

"I can flirt all I want to, Wan! She's me girlfriend!" Bonnie shouted.

"Get a room, we don't need to see all that PDA." The green crocodile snorted.

"You're just jealous cause the only thing that can make you happy is your hand." Snarled, Bonnie angrily.

Wan's face then became contorted with anger, "Take that back, you boastful and arrogant brat!"

"Make me, you jealous and stupid prick!" Bonnie retorted.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's enough!" Freddy interjected, spilling the two frenemies apart. "Bonnie, it would indeed be nice if you didn't flaunt your relationship around so boastfully. And Wan, you can't really be angry toward Bonnie, despite you sharing similar feelings toward Chica. Bonnie made his move first, so..."

"I got it." Wan sighed, folding his arms and turned his head. Tg grinned minutely at Riomei, who blushed softly in response.

"Anyway, we should prepare for the day. Today isn't going to be any easier than yesterday." Freddy said.

"Indeed, and with Kin here, I can only expect-" Teddy was interrupted when Kin ran by screaming.

"GET BACK HERE! I'LL SHOW YOU TO INSULT A SHADOW!" Shonnie shouted, running after the diamond cheeked bunny.

"I can insult whoever I feel like! Deal with it!" Kin shouts back.

"Says the one who's about to get a foot up his butt!" Shonnie screamed.

Kin stopped and turned around, facing the shadow bunny while taking an offensive stance "Touch my rear end, and die!" Shonnie grinned evilly and tackled Kin, preparing to take a swing at the bunny. Kin pulled his knees closer and knocked Shonnie off, getting to his feet. The diamond cheeked bunny pulled a foot back in attempt to kick the shadow bunny.

"Shonnie! Stop! Please!" Shaddy cried, running to his brother aid and standing between him and Kin. "W-we weren't trying to start any arguments, Kin. We just want to speak with you."

"Kiss my butt, I want to talk to any of you." Kin snarled in response.

"Kin, stop!" Benny shouted, "I told you before, we're not your enemies!"

Kin scoffed, "Look, Ben, I really don't care at this point. I want the heck out of here."

"Well, you can't! You're only making things harder for yourself!" Benny told him. "We _want_ to help you! At least, I do!"

Kin looked to the dusty gold bunny, his arms folded, "Why?"

"Why, what?" Replied, Benny.

"Why do you want to help me? I didn't do anything for you." Kin clarified.

"B-because... I don't know! Because I want to! I don't want you to be out there all by yourself barely knowing anything around you!" Benny said, a little confused as to why he wanted to help Kin himself.

"Why? Why do you care about me? You just met me last night." Kin responded, continuing to probe the dusty gold bunny. Benny fell silent, unable to answer. He wasn't sure why he cared, he just... did. Goldy walked up to Benny, standing beside him.

"Kin, we don't want to make you feel like you're hated or you're not wanted. We all care about you." Goldy said, "And don't ask why we care, because we just do. You need help, you know that. You can't let your pride get in the way of what you need. Just accept the help that's presented before you." Kin stared at Goldy blandly, appearing as if the words were reaching him. However, the bunny's cheeks said it all, as they gradually changed from red to their normal blue.

"Come on, buddy..." Benny said softly, holding out a hand. "Let us in, we only want to help."

Kin's expression swiftly became more lightened, his cheeks becoming a darker blue, "O-okay..."

Benny smiled warmly, reaching out still, "There ya go." Kin's bottom lip quivered as he gently placed his hand into Benny's. Benny's smile seemed warm and welcoming to the diamond cheeked bunny. He no longer had the same sinister and aggressive glare that usually remained on his face. Kin's face was completely relaxed, illustrating a hint of sorrow.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Kin muttered.

"It's okay, buddy." Benny beamed, pulling Kin into a hug, "It's absolutely alright." Kin was silent, patting Benny's back with one hand, looking straight ahead.

"I'm sorry..." Kin repeated. "I'm sorry for... hurting you guys. Being so mean..."

"Don't worry about it, Kin." Freddy said with a soft sigh, "It's in the past now. As long as you keep it to a minimum." Kin pulled away from Benny, rubbing an eye. He looked like a small child, a small and ashamed child.

The diamond cheeked bunny nodded, "Okay..."

"You know, despite looking so pitiful, he actually looks kinda cute." Chira whispered to Blu, who returned with a confused glare.

"I'm better looking than he is." Blu whispered back.

"Oh, yeah. I know you are. But that doesn't change the fact that he's cute too." Chira replied calmly.

Blu "hmphed" in response, folding his arms, "You'd never hear me saying that about some other girl.."

"Sorry, I don't mean to offend you. You know you're adorable~!" Chira told the blue bunny. "In fact, he's just cute. You're handsome too~." Blu couldn't help but blush though his anger, smiling a bit.

"Thanks." He murmured.

Chira kissed Blu's cheek, "You're welcome~." Blu chuckled bashfully, hugging Chira. Shonnie walked up behind Kin, his arms folded.

"I'm still gonna kick your butt." The shadow bunny snarled.

"Don't start, shadow bunny." Kin replied, looking to Shonnie over his shoulder. "You obviously don't like me, so keep your distance."

"Don't tell me what to do." Growled, Shonnie.

Kin turned to face Shonnie, placing a hand on his shoulder, whispering to him, "Look, Shon, you don't have to be so defensive. It's clear that you're hurting inside, but don't mask it with anger. Talk to your brother, he should be able to help you."

Shonnie's face relaxed gradually, his eyes locked on Kin, "Y-you don't… know anything about me."

"Suit yourself." Kin replied, folding his arms and looking to the others. "I understand that you all have a job to do every weekday?"

"Oh, yeah, it's to entertain children that come here to eat pizza and play!" Goldy exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure. I don't want to do that." Kin replied.

"Wh-what!?" The others shouted simultaneously in shock.

"Uh, K-Kin, what do you mean you don't want to do it!?" Blu cried.

"Simple, just like I said, I don't want to do it." Kin repeated, "I have no intention of belittling myself to entertain brats."

"They're not all brats." Riomei shrugged, "Some of 'em are cute, and nice."

"Regardless, I won't do it." Kin said firmly.

"Oh… a-alright then." Freddy murmured, "I suppose you don't have to. I mean, there are plenty of us already doing it during the day."

"Dang, you lazier than I am." Tg commented.

Kin scowled, glaring at the red-cheeked golden bear, "I'm not lazy."

"Yeah you are; you too lazy to even do our job. And I actually do my job every day." Tg scoffed, folding his arms somewhat proudly.

"Congratu fu-" Kin stopped himself with an irritated sigh, "Look, I don't want to have a hateful relationship with any of you. Trust me; you all seem like fine individuals. But, all I ask is for you to leave me out of your daily job. I simply don't want to entertain children; that's it."

"Alright, alright. Understood." Teddy said, "We will… notify Mr. Reynolds. And Gregory, don't criticize, please."

"We can keep you company while you… d-do whatever during the day!" Goldy suggested.

"That won't be necessary. I can keep myself company." Kin replied simply.

"That sounds wrong…" Bonnie chortled with a dirty grin.

Kin rolled his eyes and growled at the purple bunny, "Only to perverts like you will it sound inappropriate. You, I advise, to stay away from me. You're very presence pisses me off." Bonnie blinked in shock.

"Well, you're uppity aren'tcha?" Bonnie said with another chuckle.

"Don't try my patience, _Bonnie_." Kin snarled, turning away from him. "Anyway, please leave me alone until during the nights. I don't want to start any quarrels with any of you."

Teddy nodded, "Alright, just… don't do anything reckless, alright?"

Kin turned his back to the light brown bear, "Don't worry about me. I'm the least of your problems." The diamond cheeked bunny walked off without another word, not allowing another word to be spoken to him either.

"Tha' lads go' serious issues…" Foxy muttered.

"Foxy, don't say that." Roxy scolded the red fox, lightly slapping his arm, "He just… he has a lot on his mind, I guess." Freddy was quiet, staring in the direction of the restaurant Kin had gone, toward the parts and service room.

"I think we should just leave him alone, though, like he wants." Blu said, "Seems like the best thing we can do for now. That is… until we can understand what he's about."

"For sure, I'm sure there's more to him than meets the eye." Teddy agreed with a nod. Goldy walked closer to Freddy, a little worried about him.

"H-hey, Freddy? A-are you okay?" The gold bear inquired of his brother. Freddy nodded silently, patting Goldy's shoulder. The brown bear sighed and stalked off toward the show stage, going to prepare for the day. Once the day had begun, and customers had began to pile in, the anthro-tronics' minds wandered away from Kin. Some of them even forgot that he was there. Although, Kin never left Freddy's thoughts. Believe it or not, even though he barely knew the bunny, Freddy was deeply worried about Kin. He knew there was something Kin was hiding, despite having only been active for a night and a few hours. The bear was determined to figure out what it was, but he didn't want to intrude on Kin's privacy. During the day, Freddy attempted to formulate a plan to get Kin to talk willingly, and in the most comfortable terms possible. However, with the attributes Kin has already illustrated, it is clear that the bunny isn't a people person. Freddy wracked his mind, wanting to solve this problem as quickly and smoothly as possible.

Freddy wasn't the only one with troubling thoughts either. Thomas had been talking with the new techs, and they had become even shadier than they had been prior. Especially Josh. The young technician had plans to further upgrade the crew to Kin's stature as well, although he wanted to make sure he had perfected it before he did so. The new techs apparently had no intentions of helping Thomas either, which irritated the teen. Thomas was also becoming suspicious about how often the new techs would disappear, as well as how long they would disappear for. One thing was for sure, he was going to get to the bottom of it, however he could.

During the day, about in the middle of the work day, Goldy decided to take a break to give Kin a visit, despite the bunny's wishes. The gold bear was positive that anyone could be happy, as long as they were shown lots of love. Goldy walked from the kitchen, holding a small tray of cupcakes as he walked toward the Parts and Service room. He walked the door and knocked on it gently, a small and warm smile on his face.

"Hey, Kin? You in there?" The gold bear called the diamond cheeked bunny.

The door slowly creaked open, a light blue eye appearing in the crack, "What do you want?"

Goldy held up the tray of cupcakes to Kin's eye, "I got some goodies in case you were hungry."

"I'm good." Kin replied swiftly, beginning to close the door. "Thanks."

Goldy stopped the door with one hand, "Wait, are you sure you don't want any company? I'm not doing anything right now."

"Look, Gold, I thank you for your kindness. But I'm good." Kin answered, "All I really want is to be left alone."

"But why? It's nice to have people around you." Goldy told Kin, attempting to persuade him.

"Maybe for you." Kin murmured softly. "I'm okay, Gold. Go back to your job." Goldy scowled and forcefully opened the door, walking into the room. "Hey!"

The gold bear sat down firmly on the ground, folding his arms with the tray of cupcakes on his lap. "I'm trying to be nice to you, Kin! And I'm not gonna take no for an answer!"

"Well no is all you're going to get! Get out!" Kin cried, pointing out the door.

"Yeah, keep yelling. That won't attract attention." Goldy muttered sarcastically and angrily.

"Gold, _get out_." Growled, Kin.

"No." Goldy responded, patting the ground in front of him, "Sit down, you're gonna enjoy these cupcakes I made for you."

"I don't want any dang cupcakes..." Kin snarled.

"Too bad, cause they're really good!" Goldy said, sidetracking minutely. "Come on! I promise they'll make you happy!"

Kin ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated manner, "I'm freakin' fine, Gold! You can go!" Goldy didn't bother to reply this time, sitting there with the tray of cupcakes, keeping eye contact with the diamond cheeked gold bunny. Kin's face twitched in anger slightly as he took a step forward, one after another. He groaned as he sat down in front of Goldy, who acquired a pleased grin.

"Will you leave if I eat one of these cupcakes…?" Kin asked the gold bear in a growl.

"Hmmm…" Uttered, Goldy as he thought, "Nope~!"

Kin's expression grew more angry, "What do I have to do to get you to leave?"

"Enjoy yourself with my company! And maybe smile once in awhile." Goldy replied simply. "I wanna see you happy." Kin stared at Goldy, sighing softly before taking a cupcake.

Kin lowered the "happy food" away from his mouth, looking to Goldy, "Are you trying to irritate me or something?"

Goldy's smile dissipated, "No… not at all. I just wanna make you more sociable. You can't be alone all the time."

"What if I want to be alone?" Kin returned.

Goldy shrugged, "That's fine, but you can't be alone _all the time_." Kin shook his head and finally took a bite of the cupcake, unable to keeping himself from smiling from the taste.

"Y-you all care… way too much." He murmured, "Eventually... someone is going to use that love and care against you. And all you're going to be able to feel is pain… hurt… and hatred."

Goldy placed a hand on Kin's shoulder, smiling at the bunny warmly, "Well, whenever that happens, it won't be now. And the way I see it, we've got a long while before that happens." Kin sighed, giving up internally.

"Whatever you say." He murmured, "Don't take this offensively, but you're all naive."

"So I've been told~!" Goldy giggled in response. "Not the first time I've heard that~!"

"And you act like you don't have a care in the world. Like you have nothing to worry about, whatsoever." Kin muttered, his voice hinting disbelief.

"Well, this is the way Freddy says is," Goldy stood up and cleared his throat to imitate his brother's voice, "'What's the point of wallowing in pity and depression if things are bad? Why not look at the good that's around you?' And I agree! Because, if things are bad, or they're not the way you wanted them to be, just work it out the best way you can. Always look at the positive, instead of drowning yourself in the negative." Kin stared at the gold bear, listening to his every word, storing it in his mind. "Which actually confuses us about you."

Kin's expression changed to one of wonder, "What do you mean?"

"You've only been here for a night and about… twelve hours. What do you have to depressed or angry about?" Implored, Goldy. The diamond cheeked bunny scowled slightly, looking away as he put down the cupcake in his hand.

"Don't worry about that…" He said softly, breaking eye contact with the gold bear. Goldy maintained a concerned expression, attempting to figure Kin out.

"Don't tell me not to worry about it, Kin. You're part of our family now, and we all take care of each other." Goldy told the upset bunny. "If there something wrong, you can tell us, and we can fix it together. That's what family is for. We work as a team."

Kin looked up at Goldy, shaking his head, "No… what's with me… n-nothing… it doesn't concern you. Forget about it."

Goldy sighed, shaking his head, "That's okay. We can wait. Stuff like this takes time." Kin let out an inaudible growl, looking away. The gold bear stood up and left the tray of cupcakes in front of the diamond cheeked bunny. "You're free to talk to us when you're ready." Kin sat there silently, not even giving Goldy a sideways glance. Goldy nodded as if he suspected that response and walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself. The Parts and Service room was completely quiet, as if there were no one in there at all. Kin sat still in a sulking position, his mind racing with a multitude of thoughts. His emotions were overwhelming him, however, he didn't utter a sound. He chose… that solitude might be the best answer for him. Maybe if he ignored it, the pain would go away. Maybe…

* * *

 **A/N: Heh, Kin's kinda hypocritical, ain't he? Wassup guys! JFlare here! It's been a little while since I've updated, but it can be minutely difficult to develop one AU when you're thinking about others. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think! Leave a review and all that fun stuff~! Love you guys! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**

 **Question for you guys as well: "What do you guys think of Kin?"**


	10. Homey Touches (Evolution Arc)

Homey Touches

The work day slowly began to wind down as the customers gradually left the restaurant. As closing time drew nearer, the anthro-tronics began to converse about what they were planning to do tonight. While he loved being with his family more than anything, Benny couldn't get the thought of Kin out of his mind. He was worried about him. Goldy, as well, was worried for Kin's well being. As the last customer left the restaurant, the most of the anthro-tronics let out a sigh almost simultaneously. Freddy closed and locked the front doors, lying on the glass with his back and sliding downward to the floor.

"Whew, that's done with." the brown bear gasped, running a hand through the spiky hair on his head.

"Long day… glad it's finally over." Blu murmured.

"These kids just get more and more whiny everyday…" Bonnie complained.

"Some of them are just plain old brats." Chica added with a slightly venomous tone.

Teddy stretched out his back as he spoke, "I believe we've all earned a nice outing for ourselves, don't you all think?"

Chira seemed to illuminate with glee as she heard this, wrapping her arms around the plumpy light brown bear, "Teddy, I couldn't agree more!"

"Oh? I suspect you have something in mind?" Teddy replied, chuckling softly at Chira's enthusiasm.

"Uh, yeah!" Chira returned, letting go of Teddy before pushing him backward, almost knocking him to the ground. "Lots, and lots of clothes shopping."

"Yo, wait, hold up!" Tg said, raising his hands in the air, "There ain't no way in heck we're just gonna buy clothes!"

"Don't worry, Tg. We all can come to an agreement." Freddy told the golden red-cheeked bear.

"Well, I want a *censored* game system." Tg said. Teddy rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Shoot, I second that!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Agreed, Wan, "We can get a TV, three different game systems, and ten games for each!"

"Alright, alright, calm down." Freddy said, "We intend on spending this money sparingly. In addition to buying _everyone_ one of something they want."

"Oohhh! I want toys!" Exclaimed, Jakey, "Toys that BB and me can play with together! We can have so much fun!"

"Right… toys for you two… This might be more difficult than I previously thought…" Freddy murmured, rubbing his head.

"Well, how much money do we have to spend?" Chica asked. Before Freddy had a chance to even begin counting the money, Bonnie rapidly sped by the bear, grinning as he took the stack of money.

"Lots by the look of it!" the purple bunny said in a giddy tone.

"Perception isn't always reality." Blu sighed, easily slipping the small stack of money from Bonnie's hands, "This is only a little over three hundred."

"Well a gaming system is out of the question…" Murmured, Bonnie in disappointment.

"Maybe this can teach us all to save the money we earn instead of squandering it the moment we have it." Teddy said, placing a hand on his round gut.

"Man, screw saving. What do we have to save for?" Opposed, Tg, "It's not like we actually have to use the money for other things. We're literally only using it to buy stuff we want."

"But you don't know if that's _all_ we're going to use it for." Chica said. Teddy smiled and nodded in agreement.

Tg scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up! What else could we possible use the money for? The whole point of it is to spend it for ourselves!"

"Gregory, cease with your stupid tantrum." The light brown bear spat. "Even if the money is to be utilized as such, we shouldn't squander it." Tg gave up on the argument, folding his arms as he sighed.

"So, with that being said, unfortunately, we're not going to get _everyone_ something they want today." Freddy spoke up. "In order to save at least some of this money, we're just going to get a few things for some of us."

"But wait, what places are gonna be open this late?" Shonnie asked, raising a brow.

"Plenty!" Answered, Freddy. "It's only about nine, stores don't really start closing until ten or later."

"Enough just talking! Let's go buy some crap!" Shonnie exclaimed.

"Wait! We can't just leave Kin here all by himself, can we?" Goldy interjected, glancing back at the Parts and Service room as he spoke.

"Pfft, he'll be fine." Bonnie scoffed, waving his hand dismissively, "Besides, the dude wanted to be alone."

"Yeah, he's basically a loner. Like Foxy." Added Blu.

"Aye!" Foxy agreed before glaring at the blue bunny. "Hey!"

"But…" Goldy muttered, concern clear in his voice. Before anyone was given the chance to answer again, the gold bear walked toward the Parts and Service room. As he opened the door, Goldy slowly peeked into the room. Kin sat still on the ground, his knees up to his chest and his arms around his legs. "Hey… Kin?" There was no reply. The gold bear took another step into the room. "Kin, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Kin answered swiftly, an irritated tone captivating his voice.

"Me and the others are about to go out… you wanna come with us?" Goldy asked the diamond cheeked bunny. Once again, there was no reply. Goldy could barely see Kin in the darkened room, despite being so fitted with the dark himself. He could only make out the bunny's silhouette. The gold bear reached out his hand for Kin, "You know, there is always room for one more in the family." Kin finally made eye contact with Goldy, his piercing turquoise eyes glowing slightly.

"Family, huh?" he repeated, sitting still in the same position.

Goldy nodded, smiling a bit, "Yeah~. You're part of this family too~." Kin's expression remained the same, somewhat stern but majorly emotionless. Goldy continued to hold out his hand, leaving it out for Kin to take. "So… come on." Kin let out a long sigh, his large ears hanging close to his eyes.

"I know I'm going to regret this…" Kin whispered, unaware that Goldy heard him. The diamond cheeked bunny stood up with a nonchalant expression, facing Goldy. "Alright… fine. I'll go." Goldy grinned largely as he took Kin's hand and pulled him out toward the others. Kin followed the golden bear, allowing him to take him wherever, he didn't really care.

"He said he'll come with us~!" Goldy beamed, stopping in front of the rest of the family.

"Cool, don't be a downer, aight?" Tg said, looking to the diamond cheeked bunny. Kin said nothing in response, retaining the same nonchalant glare. Shonnie smirked a hopped over beside Kin, throwing an arm around him.

"Listen up, bud." The shadow bunny grinned, "I'm not sure _exactly_ what's up with ya, but I wanna make sure you know something."

"What?" Kin asked simply, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know much about you, actually, none of us do, but I do know this: we're all a family here. So whatever is botherin' ya, you can always ask one of us to help you." Shaddy held out his fist for a fist bump, a wide grin on his face. Kin returned the gesture, a small smile going across his face.

"Didn't know you were so family oriented, brother~." Shaddy cooed with a wink as he nudged Shonnie's shoulder. Shonnie grinned back at his brother, putting his hands behind his head.

"Well, since we're all here, let's get going!" Teddy urged.

"Aye! We be burnin' moonligh'!" Foxy agreed, raising his used-to-be hook hand. Freddy chuckled as he and his counterpart walked out of the restaurant, leading their family into the moonlit streets. Before taking another step outside the restaurant, their eyes met with those a familiar human.

"Mike!" Blu exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey guys." Mike replied with a wave, "Reynolds was right, you guys were planning on leaving tonight."

"We justed to get some things to make our home a little more… homey." Chica told the young man with a giggle.

"I suspected as much." Replied Mike, "But, since this is only your second time out, Mr. Reynolds and I thought that I should at least help you out a bit. Or guide you, whatever works."

"We don' nee' a gui'e, Mike! I promise ye tha'!" Foxy grinned proudly before placing his fist on his chest, "I be th' grea'es' tracker here, anyhow!"

"On the seas, maybe." Chuckled Mike, "But you guys only know the restaurant like the back of your hands. The town is _much_ bigger than that."

"So what, you'll be our tour guide or something?" Kin snorted, crossing his arms.

"In a way, yeah. I'm not going to get your way though. I'm just here to help you get wherever you want to go." Mike responded with a shrug.

"This is going to be so fun…" Chira said, her voice trailing off as she focused on the enjoyable thoughts that ran through her mind.

"Well, we only want to go to one place, tonight, Michael." Freddy told the young man, "We wanted to get a few new clothes, some toys for Jakey and BB, and perhaps… a game systems for some of the guys." Wan and Bonnie's eyes widened with excitement, the two of them nodding rapidly.

"Well, there actually is a store that sells all of that." Mike said, "But let's get going because it will be closing pretty soon."

"Then lead the way, Mr. Tour Guide~!" Riomei giggled, skipping up beside Mike. The young man chuckled and began to briskly walk ahead of the anthros, headed to the store he mentioned but shall not be named because it's actually pretty obvious. Also I'm not looking forward to any copyright infringement claims or anything of the such. Within a few minutes, the group had arrived at said store.

"Alright, we're here. Let's get in and get out, alright guys?" Mike instructed, fists on his hips.

"Awww, why? I was looking forward to exploring a little~!" Riomei cooed, clasping her hands together.

"Might I remind you guys that your anthropomorphic animals?" Said Mike, "I want to keep attention as far away from us as possible. You guys are really lucky you're out here in the first place."

"I don't see what the big deal is." Blu scoffed with a shrug.

"Yeah, you're telling me people are literally gonna freak out over just seeing us?" Shonnie agreed with a question.

"People might do a whole lot more than just freak out…" Mike answered in a low tone. "You guys are freaks to some people."

Teddy narrowed his eyes, "Well, that's just rude."

"Well, to put it as nicely as possible, you guys aren't normal." Mike explained, "You're talking animals. Not to mention that you were once talking robots. The world isn't ready for that kind of stuff yet."

"I don't know, Michael. You seem to be quite fine with it." Freddy said, raising his chin as he smiled.

"Pfft, I'm a different story. Trust me." Mike chortled. "Anyway, just do what I say, alright? You want to be as discreet as possible."

"Ye go' it, lad. No' a thin'll go wrong!" Foxy told the young man with a salute as he marched into the store. Mike followed the group as they walked into the store. As they began to split up, Mike began to worry somewhat. He had faith in the group, believing that they wouldn't do anything wrong or bad. But he was worried if they would accidentally attract attention. In such a large store, it was relatively difficult to keep track of them all. The young man followed one after another, searching for them and memorizing their locations as best as he could. About a half hour passed, and the group was finally out of the store, bags filled with their wondrous desires.

"I am so happy right now~." Freddy said.

"We've got goodies~!" Chica cheered, hugging the bags in her arms.

"Let's get home and try this stuff out!" Blue exclaimed, running ahead of the group before tripping and falling to the ground with a loud thud. "I'm okay!"

Foxy snorted, "Serves ye righ', ye dumb bunny."

"I'm not dumb, I'm excited." Blu replied, "There is a difference. A big one."

"No name calling, Foxy." Teddy said, "That's not nice. But, indeed, let us get home quickly~." Mike chortled as he watched the anthros fanboy and fangirl about their new items and clothes. When the group returned to the restaurant, they took no time laying their bags down and digging into them, taking out the contents.

"Oh! Just had an idea!" Bonnie exclaimed, a few minutes after they all had explored through their bags.

"What is it, Bonnie?" Roxy implored.

"What if we asked Mr. Reynolds to give us rooms in here?" Bonnie suggested, becoming more excited by his own thoughts. "You know! Like bedrooms! I dunno where they would go, but it would be so wicked if we could actually make this place our home and not just our workplace!"

"It would be nice to sleep in an actual bed instead of that wooden show stage." Chica mused aloud.

"I would like not sleeping in the basement." Shaddy chortled.

"Yeah! We could have roommates too!" Shonnie added.

"I was just about to say that!" Bonnie shouted, hopping back and forth in absolute excitement.

"It does sound like a splendid idea." Teddy said, "However, this modification will take a large amount of money to complete."

"Well, yeah, obviously!" Chira interjected, "But we make enough money everyday to cover that, right?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know how much money doing that kind of addition would take." Freddy replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Sounds like a lot, I'll admit." Bonnie said, rubbing his chin, "But, I'm still gonna ask. You never know. Maybe Mr. Reynolds can get help from someone else."

Teddy smiled, "It's worth a try, I suppose."

"We're gonna have rooms!?" Jakey asked in an elated tone. "Ohmygosh, that's going to be so awesome! I can have all my toys in there!"

"We're going to have so much fun~!" Added BB, jumping up and down with the orange fox.

Mike chuckled, "Just like I said last time, you guys are just like little kids. Only it's more true with these guys." The young man gestured to BB and Jakey.

"But, we're you're little kids~!" Riomei cooed, quickly wrapping her arms around Mike.

"That's the truth." Mike laughed, patting the raccoon's back. The group continued to converse and enjoy each other's company. Bonnie and Wan had gotten what they wanted in much smaller packages. Instead of having a game system like an Xbox or Playstation, the bunny and crocodile were each given a DS and PSP, also two games for each system. Chica and Chira had bought themselves plenty of new clothes, as well as the others. Each of them were extremely happy with their new things. The thought of a room all to themselves after a long day of work was even more exciting.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoowee! It's been a while since I've done this! Waaay too long! How are you guys doing? Heh, I sure hope I haven't lost any of you. I really apologize for taking such a long break. I had a very good reason to do so, which I will choose not so bore you with. However, that matters not for now, because I have returned, and am posting chapters once more~! I hope you guys are still interested. ^^;**

 **So, the story shall continue! I will post another chapter as soon as it's complete, I am already working on it as we speak! I hope you all enjoy! Thank you guys for your patience, love, and support! Until next time, live life like an Xplsion! JFlare out!**


	11. You Are Loved(Evolution Arc)

You Are Loved

Snores rang through the dining room. The restful anthropomorphic animals strewn about the floor and show stage were completely still, besides their chests' rising and falling. Multiple snores sounded simultaneously, or one after another. Bonnie laid upside down, his head hanging over the edge of the show stage as saliva dripped out of his mouth. Goldy was on his side, using his hands as a pillow as he slept silently. Probably the only silent one there beside most of the girls. Freddy snorted loudly as suddenly he awoke, tiredly blinking his eyes as he sat up. The bear groaned as he was greeted with the same odd sensation in his "downstairs" that he felt every morning now.

"Aggh…" Teddy groaned beside the brown bear, catching his attention, "Guugh… hehe…"

"Teddy, wake up." Freddy said softly, gingerly shaking his counterpart's shoulder. The light brown bear opened his eyes, blinking rapidly before his faced turned red hot. "What's the matter with you?" Teddy sat up, blushing brightly as he shook his head.

"N-nothing. It's nothing at all." The light brown bear gave Freddy a nervous smile. Freddy raised an eyebrow at Teddy, who continued to grin.

"W-were you…?" Freddy began, stopping when Teddy placing a hand on his mouth.

"Please, shh. I didn't insinuate it." The light brown bear told his counterpart, still blushing quite brightly, "Just… forget that this occurred, alright?" Freddy held in a chuckle as he nodded. A few moments passed, the rest of the group slowly awaking one by one.

"Good morning, everyone." Freddy greeted them once they were all awake.

"Mornin' to ye, Fred…" Foxy yawned in response.

"I take it that none of us are particularly well rested, yes?" Freddy asked softly.

"Yeah… no matter how excited we are, let's not stay up until one anymore." Answered Blu.

"Looks like Mike wasn't planning leaving that late either." Tg said as he pointed to the guard, who's head was laying flat on the table and body slouched over in his chair.

"Poor lad, I be' he's more tire' than all o' us." Foxy murmured.

"What makes you say that?" Tg asked.

"'Cause, th' lad comes here e'eryday jus' ta make sure we're okay. No' ta men'ion he still works here too." The red fox continued, "He be a selfless an' noble lad, I tell ye…"

"Perhaps… we should spend some of our money on him next week." Teddy mused aloud, "As a thank you for everything he's done for us."

"Sounds like a plan~. I'd love to give Mikey something nice." Chica said softly, holding her hands together by her cheek.

"Then that's what we'll do this weekend," Said Freddy, "Although, it would be more enjoyable if Michael was unaware of this surprise."

"Of course~!" Riomei giggled.

"Dang, you got a cute giggle." Tg snorted, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Riomei blushed minutely, lightly kissing Tg's cheek.

"I can't wait for Mr. Reynolds to get here, "Goldy spoke up, "We'll be able to ask about our new rooms~!"

"If we're going to actually live here instead of as just a place of work, I think we should have a few homey touches installed." Freddy agreed.

Oh great, that means Foxy's gonna be in his room much longer than he is in his Cove." Bonnie snorted.

"Lad, me Cove be jus' a place where I-"

"Pleasure yourself?" Blu joked, causing both Bonnie and Wan to burst out into laughter. Foxy growled and clenching his fists.

"Say tha' again, ye frui'y bunny, an' I'll gu' ye…" The red fox warned, raising his hook to the sky blue bunny's stomach.

Blu raised his hands in defense, smirking minutely, "I was joking… dude. Relax." The fox growled once more, crossing his arms as he turned his back to the others. Freddy glared at Blu, earning him a minutely ashamed expression from the blue bunny.

"Aaanyway, let's get ready for those brats today." Wan said, hopping onto the show stage, "Let's try to impress Reynolds some. Maybe we can get on his good side."

"Wouldn't we already be on his good side?" Chica mused aloud, rubbing her chin.

"Well, yeah, but I mean like, maybe we can butter him up so we have a better chance of him saying yes." Wan clarified.

"Oooh, you're talkin' about *censored*-kissing." Tg chuckled.

"S-sorta." The green croc admitted with a stutter.

"That's so underhanded, nii-san…" Riomei said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I know. But don't you want to make _sure_ we can get what we want?" Wan asked, raising an eyebrow to his sister, "Better to be sure, amiright?" Riomei sighed softly and shook her head, shrugging off her brother's question.

"Should we wake up Mikey?" Chica asked as she softly poked the young man's cheek as he slept.

"Let the tired man, sleep." Freddy chuckled, waving his hand dismissively. "We'll wake him up before the day starts." With that, the anthros began to prepare for the arrival of customers. About a half an hour later, Mr. Reynolds had entered the restaurant. The manager quickly noticed Mike sitting at one of the dining room tables.

"Uh… Mike?" Mr. Reynolds muttered the guard's name, earning no response, of course. Shonnie suddenly appeared in front of the manager, startling him in the process.

"Did I scare ya?" The shadow bunny asked, tilting his head with a mischievous grin.

Mr. Reynolds nodded swiftly, exhaling as he gripping his shirt, "Y-yes…"

Shonnie let out a sly chuckle, closing his eyes as he did so, "Sorry, didn't really mean to. Anyways, we're lettin' Mike sleep until the kids get here. He was up with us all night last while we shopped."

"I-I see…" Mr. Reynolds replied, regaining his composure, "H-how did you like your first shopping trip?"

"Loved it, man. Check out the outfit!" Shonnie held out his arms, striking different poses as he let the manager gawk at his clothing. "Awesome, huh?"

"Yes, you look… awesome." Mr. Reynolds said, choosing to humor the shadow bunny.

Shonnie let out another chuckle as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his lavender hoodie, "I know~. Thanks, Reynolds."

"You're welcome." The manager said, finally regaining his composure. The front doors suddenly burst open, a familiar face catching their attention.

"I knew it!" Thomas shouted from the restaurant entrance, "I mother trucking knew it!"

"Dude… calm the heck down…" Shonnie murmured, "What did you know?"

"I'll explain later," Thomas replied, speaking swiftly, "Tonight, oohhh, crap is about to go down!" The shadow bunny narrowed his eyes in confusion, but didn't bother to probe.

"Wha' is th' lad yellin' abou'?" Foxy asked as he marched into the dining room.

"Somethin' that he knows." Shonnie deadpanned with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Wha?" the red fox uttered, dropping his arms as he arched an eyebrow.

"We'll find out tonight, redhead." Shonnie chortled as he held his hands behind his head, "Come on, let's get ready for the brats. Leave ol' crazy Tom to his thoughts."

"I'm not crazy!" Thomas screamed as he took off for the Parts and Service room.

"Crazy people always say that~!" The shadow bunny teased as he put his hands behind his head.

"You'll see! You'll all see!" Thomas exclaimed from behind the closed door. Shonnie chortled softly as he met with the others on the show stage. Soon, Mike was awoken (like all da monstuurrs) as the customers began to arrive. As their regular business day continued, Jakey and BB were given extremely simple tasks, majorly to simply play with the other children, with BB occasionally giving out a balloon. Kin remained far from the others, incredibly silent. The diamond cheeked bunny sat still behind the Show Stage curtains, unseen and unheard. As the anthrotronics went about their jobs, it became impossible for them to go without thinking of Kin. The bunny was always secluded, rarely ever saying a word to anyone. Freddy yearned to put an end to Kin's self seclusion. Not only because he knew it would be detrimental to the bunny's well being in the long run, but also because he was a part of the family now. The brown bear had no intention of treating him any different than the way he treats the others.

As the day began to wind down, and the number of customers decreased, Freddy marched onto the show stage, walking behind the curtains to find the diamond cheeked bunny with his knees up to his chest, resting his head on his knees with his arms wrapped around himself.

"I'm okay, Gold. Go back to work." Kin said, keeping his head lowered.

"It's Freddy, actually." The brown bear said with a soft chuckle. Kin looked up at the bear, a dull expression on his face.

"I'm okay, _Freddy._ Go back to work." Kin repeated in the same mildly forceful tone, changing the name to whom he spoke to.

"Alright, relax, Kin, I was just coming to check on you." Freddy said, holding his hands behind his back. "You've been back here all day without eating or… anything. And you've been so silent… I wanted-"

"To make sure I was okay, thanks. I got it, you can go now." The diamond cheeked bunny interjected, lowering his head once more.

The bear stood still, dropping his hands by his sides, "I also wanted to find something out for myself." Kin let out a quiet groan from where he sat, keeping his head down.

"Why do you seclude yourself, Kin?" Freddy asked, curiosity drenching his tone. Kin didn't reply, he just let out a soft sigh.

"All of us welcome you as a member of our family now," Continued Freddy, "In fact, a few of us have actually grown to like you in the short interlude of time you've been here. However, you seem to insist on excluding yourself from us all. And if it's not too much to ask, I'd like to know why that is." Kin closed his eyes, releasing another soft sigh. The two were silent for a while. Kin said nothing. Freddy stood by the curtains with his hands behind his back, patiently waiting for an answer.

The diamond cheeked bunny finally made eye contact with the bear, tears visible in the corners of his eyes. Freddy was taken aback, unprepared for this reaction.

"I… I…" Kin stuttered, gripping the fabric of his pants as he grit his teeth.

"Take your time," Freddy said softly, kneeling to the bunny's height. "I want you to feel comfortable. Just relax, and take your time." Kin felt himself choke up, tears welling in his eyes. It was difficult to talk, draining him of his energy both physically and emotionally.

Kin opened his mouth as he spoke slowly in a raspy voice, "H-help me…"

"I shall." Freddy replied, maintaining eye contact with the bunny, "Just tell me what you need." Kin's expression became contorted with sadness, tears flooding from his eyes as he emitted soft whines. Freddy illustrated no change in his expression, just a simple stare of concern. The diamond cheeked bunny suddenly wrapped his arms around the bear, allowing himself to let out his emotions. Freddy returned the hug, gingerly rubbing the bunny's back. Kin practically bawled as he gripped the bear's clothes, earning the two some attention from outside. As the bunny finally began to calm down a few moments later, Kin shook his head as he scowled.

"I'm s-s-so pitiful…" He murmured, clenching his fists, "S-so w-w-weak…"

"Letting out your emotions is not a sign of weakness, Kin." Freddy told him, "It's a sign of strength, being able to fight against your ego to cry means you're strong." Kin sighed, wiping a few tears from his eyes as more formed.

"What are you feeling? Tell me what is making you feel this way." Freddy said as kindly as he could, sitting in front of the bunny with his legs crossed. Kin let out a small cough, his diamond cheeks glowing a deep blue.

"I'm sorry… I'm… I'm sorry I'm such a burden." He murmured, lifting his knees to his chest once more.

"Who ever told you that you were a burden?" Freddy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"... I did…" Kin replied in an extremely low tone, barely audible.

"You told yourself… that you were a burden to us?" Freddy muttered in question, "Well, let me be the first to tell you, you are, in no way, a burden. You're a blessing." Kin lifted his head, teary eyes widening at the statement.

"You just being here not only signifies that our family is strong and growing, but also that we have someone else we can count on." The bear continued, maintaining eye contact with the bunny. "Kin, you are special. In fact, you're the first of your kind, excluding us. You're a fine bunny, and you are loved. You are part of this family, and always will be." Kin's bottom lip quivered, unable to even begin to believe the love he was being given. Freddy smiled minutely and brought Kin into a hug, gently rubbing the back of his head.

"We all love you, Kin. And you aren't about to be singled out by any of us." The bear said, pulling away and continuing to grin.

"H-how…?" Kin murmured.

"Hmm?" Freddy hummed.

"How can you love me that much?" The diamond cheeked bunny clarified, "You've only known me for almost a week now… how can you show this much affection?"

"Love is easy to give when it's given to you." Freddy replied softly, wiping the remaining tears from Kin's face. "There's a saying: hurt people, hurt people. The long and short of that saying is, you can only give out what you're given. Which actually can explain why you've been so negative." Kin's cheeks gradually began to lighten in color, becoming more of a sky blue.

"You must be feeling better… good." Freddy beamed as he stood to his full height, helping Kin up as well. "Whenever you're feeling down, Kin, just remember this: you are part of this family, and you are loved."

Kin nodded slowly, his cheeks now glowing a soft yellow, "I understand, Freddy… thank you… so much."

"You're welcome, Kin." Freddy replied with a quick nod, "That's one of the things family is for. We're always here for each other." A small smile went across the bunny's face, his cheeks now a brighter yellow. "Now come on, the rest of your family is waiting for you." Kin nodded and followed Freddy around the curtains, finding the rest of the crew standing in a semi-circle around the show stage, each of them having extremely warm and welcoming smiles.

"Good to see you're feeling better, Kin." Shaddy said, standing beside his bunny brother.

"Yeah, glad to know you're not gonna be all alone anymore." Added Wan. Roxy smiled and gave the diamond cheeked bunny a quick and FRIENDLY kiss.

"I hope you'll be okay from now on." The white fox said. Kin smiled minutely, touching his cheek where Roxy had kissed him.

"Tha' be a kiss from an amazin' lass, lad. Don' take 'em ligh'ly." Foxy told the bunny in a kind but somewhat sternly manner.

Kin chuckled in response, "I won't. Thank you all for… being so kind and… and loving."

"Heh, as Freddy would say, that's what family is for!" Bonnie exclaimed, swinging an arm around Kin. Kin's smile grew as his cheek diamonds continued to glow an even brighter yellow, illuminating his face in the process. The bunny felt the love that surrounded, and surrendered to it. It overwhelmed him, the inward joy that he felt. He felt home. He felt loved.

* * *

 **A/N: Greetings once more to my beloved readers~! I shall explain why these chapters are taking a little longer than usual: I am really trying to put some serious thought into the plot of my story. I don't want it to seem like it's random and I'm just making it up as I go along. I want this story to have emotional ties with its readers, and I'd really like you all the genuinely enjoy reading it. I want the plot to feel less "all over the place." Which is one of the major reasons why I ask for feedback a lot. I'd like to know how you guys feel about my story so I can develop it in the manner that is likeable to the majority of you. As a result, please do not hesitate to state your thoughts in the reviews.**

 **However, in this chapter, there was some more development for Kin~! Yay, context~! Now you guys knew why he was ugh toward the others. Unfortunately for him, it's not over just yet. XD I really hope you guys are enjoy the story, and look forward to every new chapter that I post! Please tell me what you're thinking! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	12. Agitated Senses(Inner Evil Arc)

Agitated Senses

As their work day came to an end, the Fazbear Family began to tidy up the restaurant. As closing time grew nearer, each of the anthrotronics' expressions would become increasingly ecstatic. Finally, once their last customer had exited the restaurant, the family all headed toward Mr. Reynolds' office.

"Alright guys, this is it," Freddy began, "Hopefully Mr. Reynolds can provide us with a little more hospitality in the restaurant of ours."

"Emphasis on 'hopefully,'" Interjected Tg, "We all know how much of a cheapskate the guy is."

"Come on, man. He's not that bad anymore." Bonnie said, defending their manager.

"Yeah, I think ever since he knew we were alive and all that, his attitude toward us changed." Added Blu.

"The way he acts… I swear it's fear or something." Benny mused aloud.

"Aye, it's like he be afrai' we're goin' ta decapi'a'e him er somethin'." Foxy agreed.

"Well, none of that matters right now." Freddy resumed, "We just want to ask him if he can make us some rooms. No digressing."

"Dude, just go." Wan said, lightly pushing the brown bear forward. Freddy nodded and walked ahead of the group as they all marched toward Mr. Reynolds office. The brown bear cleared his throat before he knocked on the door, maintaining a simple smile as he held his hands behind his back. The door opened a few moments later, revealing a seemingly fatigue Mr. Reynolds.

"O-oh, it's you guys." The manager said as he opened the door, "What can I help you with?"

"Greetings, Mr. Reynolds!" Teddy spoke up rather excitedly, "I'm sorry… that was loud…" The manager chuckled silently.

"Sir, we have a question." Freddy said. "Well… more of a request."

"Oh? What's your request?" Returned the manager. Freddy's smile began to widen as he glanced back at his family, becoming more excited by the very thought.

"We all would like to have our own rooms." The brown bear answered, clasping his hands together.

Mr. Reynolds blinked in confusion, "Your… own rooms?"

"Yeah! Like, we could add a second floor to this place and have all of our rooms up there!" Added Bonnie.

"Y-you all are aware that… that would cost a lot, aren't you?" Mr. Reynolds replied, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, we know! But wouldn't all the work we do cover it all?" Chira returned.

"It would… it would help with most of it… but certainly not all." Mr. Reynolds answered.

"Well, what if we share rooms!" Blu suggested. This suggestion seemed to strike the manager, as his expression became one of thought.

"That… may be doable." Mr. Reynolds replied, "But you all should choose who you want to share a room with."

"Oh, that's easy!" Bonnie cackled, putting an arm around the yellow chicken beside him, "Chica's with me!"

"No!" Chica returned viciously.

"Aww, why!?" Whined the purple bunny.

"You know _exactly_ why!" Chica growled, pushing Bonnie's arm off her shoulder. "You can share a room with Blu." Bonnie pouted before glaring at the sky blue bunny, who simply chuckled.

"Teddy and I will share one, as well." Freddy said before pulling his brother closer, "And Goldy."

"Yay, triples!" The gold bear said joyously.

"Uh, okay… why don't you just make a list of all the you guys and who's going to share a room with who." The manager interjected, "That way, we'll know the exact amount of rooms we have to make and… all that."

"We can do that~." Riomei cooed excitedly, clasping her hands by her cheek.

The manager nodded before walking back into his office, "Thank you."

"Oh, maybe we can get Thomas to build something that'll speed up the building process too!" Wan exclaimed.

"That seems impractical…" Teddy mused aloud, "Even dangerous."

"But worth a shot!" Tg said.

"Patience is a virtue… but, I suppose not in this case." Freddy chortled.

"Let's go, come on!" Bonnie urged the others as he hurried toward the Parts and Service room. Within moments, the anthrotronics had talked Thomas into building a device that would assist in speeding up the building process for the rooms. As the young technician began to work, the anthrotronics began to work on their room sharing list. The family became increasingly excited as they did so, and began eagerly waiting once they had completed their list. The manager stated that he would put in the request for a second floor, but he also asked them not to rush him or those working on the rooms.

* * *

As the weeks went by, and the excitement swelled, a due date for the anthrotronics rooms was finally given. As the due date approached, and the construction men came in and out of the restaurant practically everyday, the anthrotronics' excitement continued to increase. It showed vividly in their work, the majority of them possessing much higher patience for the children, especially Tg. Soon, the day they had waited for was upon them. Once the day of completion arrived, the family had grouped up at the base of the new set of stairs which led to their future rooms. Mike, Rick, and Thomas had came in the morning to accompany them.

"Uggh! I'm so excited~!" Goldy exclaimed, is clenched fists held just in front of his chest as he hopped from one foot to the other.

"Our new rooms are just waiting for us up there!" Added Roxy.

"I don't get it, though," Rick spoke up, "Why did you guys want these rooms so bad?"

"Hmm," Teddy mused aloud, "I suppose we all wished for further self dependence. In addition to the fact that we never had our own rooms to begin with."

"Indeed, the mere thought, itself, is exciting!" Freddy agreed.

"However, Mr. Reynolds asked us to wait for him to arrive before we see the rooms." Teddy explained in a low tone, insinuating that he personally did not want to wait.

"The dude usually gets here around 7:30," Rick stated, glancing at the clock that was suspended over the hallway toward the offices. "It's about seven right now."

"A thirty minute wait… that's not to bad." Roxy said optimistically.

"Ugh, mendoukuse ne…" Wan murmured, holding his hands behind his head.

"Ii desu yo, he'll be here in no time!" Riomei beamed, pumping her fists.

"Not fast enough." Bonnie muttered, folding his arms.

"Aye!" Agreed Foxy, "I ha'e wai'in'!"

"Well, that's life, gotta wait for everything." Mike scoffed, sliding his hands into his back pockets.

"Life sucks!" Blu growled.

Rick chortled, "Don't I know it."

"Come on, everyone. Have a little patience." Freddy urged his family, "Anything worth having is requires patience. Well, it requires work as well, but that doesn't apply to us at the moment." Bonnie rolled his eyes at the brown bear.

"Did anyone see where the little ones went?" Teddy asked as he looked about the area they stood in.

"They're probably just running around in the party rooms." Chira said as she waved her hand dismissively. "We'll worry about them later." Freddy glanced behind himself, glancing at Kin, who was completely silent.

"Are you alright, Kin?" The brown bear asked him.

The diamond cheeked bunny looked to Freddy and smiled, "I'm fine, thank you."

Freddy chuckled and smiled back, "Good."

"You need a close friend, Kin." Benny said as he wrapped an arm around the diamond cheeked bunny, "You can always hang out with Fredbear and me!"

"Yeah! The golden ones for the win!" Goldy exclaimed in agreement.

"I… wouldn't mind that." Kin said softly. The dusty golden bunny and golden bear both laughed as they hugged Kin, causing the diamond cheeked bunny to chuckle. A few moments later, the double doors opened, the manager walking into the restaurant.

"REYNOLDS!" Each of the anthrotronics shouted in perfect unison, all of them running toward the manager.

The manager gasped as he backed up against the wall, "What!? What!? What did I do!?"

"Upstairs! Rooms! Now!" Bonnie shouted. The group grabbed the manager by his arms, leading him toward the stairs.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" Mr. Reynolds panted, still a little startled. The group rushed the manager up the stairs, laughing giddily as they quickly traversed. The manager couldn't help but laugh as well, especially seeing each of their extremely ecstatic expressions.

"Alright, alright, go ahead, explore your rooms." Mr. Reynolds chuckled as they reached the top of the stairs. The anthrotronics swiftly dispersed, each of them running down the two hallways. Each room had two names on them, indicating the owners of the rooms. The anthrotronics laughed, giggled, and talked excitedly as they all hurried to their new rooms. Mr. Reynolds sighed proudly as he stood on the edge of the stairwell, Rick, Mike, and Thomas walking up beside him.

"These guys act more like kids every time I see them." Thomas chortled, slipping his hands into his back pockets.

"Yeah… pretty scary kids…" Mr. Reynolds muttered.

"What makes 'em scary, Reynolds?" Mike asked the manager.

"Well… the fact that they all just came at me at once just now…" Mr. Reynolds answered, "And no matter how hard I try, I can't shake off the lingering fact that… they used to kill…"

"Yeah, but that's the past now." Mike said, shrugging his shoulders a bit, "These guys wouldn't hurt a fly now. Especially now that they actually know what they were doing was wrong."

"Though… Goldy was the reason behind most of it." Rick mentioned.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, MR. REYNOLDS!" The anthrotronics all shouted from their rooms in utter joy, earning a smile from the manager.

"You all are very welcome!" he told them before continuing his conversation with the young men, "But… does it ever worry you that… there might be an inkling of that… evil still in them?" The three exchanged glances, never really taking the thought into account. It was a possibility, but what were the likes of that?

* * *

As the days continued to pass, the anthrotronics continued to display the same joy as they did before as they eagerly waited for their rooms. Their patience toward the children intensified, and their performances increased in quality. There were constant smiles on their faces. Although there were a few arguments, an inevitable predicament in any relationship, everything was going smoothly. As the start of the school year began to grow closer, the number of customers they had decreased gradually. This was expected, of course. However, the extra time off work gave the anthrotronics more time to hang out. During very slow day, most of the family sat around the dining room talking, while others played in the game room. Thomas marched over to the majority of the group, seemingly deep in thought.

"Hey, big T, what's on your mind?" Asked Shonnie.

"Yeah, actually, there is," Thomas answered, stopping by them. "Have you seen any of the other techs recently?"

"As a matter of fact, no. I certainly haven't." Teddy answered.

"We would of seen 'em. They're kinda hard to miss." Blu added.

"Yeah, they always feel so out of place." Chica agreed.

"Who gives a crap, they're useless anyhow." Chira scoffed.

"That's rude to say, Chira. They are most certainly not useless." Teddy told the pink cheeked chicken, "We wouldn't have Kin if they were useless." Kin blushed minutely, looking away with slight embarrassment as his diamond cheeks flushed a light red.

"Okay, fine. They're not completely useless." Chira shrugged.

"A-anyway," Thomas interrupted, "I haven't seen any of them in the last few days. I know the days are slow and all, but they should still be coming every day."

"We haven't any of them at all. We would know cause some of us stay up pretty late." Bonnie snorted. Thomas sighed inwardly, holding the knuckle of his index finger on his chin.

"This is weird… if and when they come back, keep an eye on them, would you?" The young technician bequeathed to the group.

"You got it, Tommy!" Goldy said with a thumbs up. Thomas nodded before walking off toward the Parts and Service room. Shaddy then walked out of the kitchen, his hands glistening.

"Dude, what's on your hands?" Bonnie asked the shadow bear.

"I found this remarkable golden substance in the kitchen!" Shaddy exclaimed with delight, "It tastes absolutely fantastic, but it's so sticky…" The purple bear spread his fingers apart, the thick, golden, glowing substance stringing between them.

"It's called honey, Shaddy." Freddy chuckled, "And yes, it is quite delicious."

"I love it!" Shaddy laughed, raising his shoulders joyously as his cheeks blushed lightly.

"Why are you blushing?" Bonnie asked the shadow bear.

"He just does that," Answered Shonnie, "The dude blushes constantly, he doesn't even have to be embarrassed." Shaddy chuckled in a giddy manner, closing his eyes as he blushed brighter.

"That's cute, actually~." Riomei giggled.

"Thank you, ma'am." Shaddy replied with a bow.

"And so gentlemanly~! Tg, you can learn a thing or two from him." The brown raccoon said, lightly pushing the red-cheeked bear.

"Dude, don't… can you not?" Tg snarled.

"I'm sorry, I understand. It is your job to impress her." Shaddy responded with another bow, "Please, pay no attention to me." Tg's swiftly eyes darted off before looking back to Shaddy.

"... Okay then." The red cheeked bear muttered. Shaddy nodded before bowing once more and heading toward the kitchen, carefully sucking the honey off his fingers. Shonnie chuckled stupidly in response.

"Fredbear! Fredbear!" Benny called as he sprinted into the room, sliding across the carpet as he came closer.

"What is it Benny!?" The golden bear returned in the same loud tone.

"Come here, Jakey and Wan are about to beat your high score in Space Defenders!" Benny exclaimed as he grabbed Goldy's wrist, who gasped in astonishment. The two took off toward the arcade room. Bonnie snorted at the two before suddenly gripping his head, squinting his eyes.

"Bonnie? Are you alright?" Chica asked the purple bunny.

Bonnie nodded, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a little lightheaded…"

"Are you in pain?" Blu implored, earning the attention of the others.

Bonnie nodded slowly, "Just a bit… Ow, like… small headache or something…"

Mike chuckled, "First of many, Bon."

"I've had a headache before, Mike… this… doesn't feel the same…" Bonnie groaned, now closing his eyes completely. Freddy moved over by the bunny, placing a hand on his forehead.

"You don't seem sick." The bear mused aloud, "Are you feeling anything else than that?" Bonnie was silent, despite his low groaning. No more than a second passed before there was a loud thud behind the group. They looked to the source to find Shonnie on the ground, unconscious.

"Shonnie!" Blu shouted before running to the shadow bunny's side. Shaddy sprinted out of the kitchen almost instantly, rushing to Shonnie as well.

"What happened!? Is he okay!? What's wrong with him!?" the shadow bear asked spastically and worriedly.

"Relax, we're trying to figure that out." Tg said rather calmly, "Bonnie got an insane headache and Shon just collapsed, something's not right."

"No crap, Sherlock!" Shaddy shouted, his silver eyes disappearing as the whites of his eyes glowed, tendrils whipping from his back. Tg's eyes widened as he backed away from Shaddy fearfully.

"Shaddy, calm down!" Freddy held the shadow bear by his shoulders, "Shonnie is going to be just fine. But you need to calm yourself. That hysterical behavior will only slow everything down." Shaddy blinked as his bucolic expression returned, his eyes returning to normal as well.

"I… I'm sorry…" Shaddy murmured sorrowfully.

"Don't apologize, just remain calm. All will be fine." Freddy assured the shadow bear. Shaddy nodded slowly, dropping his head as he sat down by his close friend. Bonnie groaned loudly as he used both of his hands to grasp his head, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, dang, this hurts!" the purple bunny exclaimed. "Why does this hurt so bad!?" Freddy shook his head, utterly confused.

"Something is really up," Blu cogitated aloud, "Not only is this all of a sudden, but whatever it is, it seems that it's only affecting Bonnie and Shonnie."

"Indeed, we need to keep a close eye on these two." Teddy agreed. Chica frowned as she watched her purple bunny groan in pain, wincing and gritting his teeth. With that, the family out Shonnie and Bonnie under close watch, having the two bunnies remain in their rooms as the others rotated around to watch them. An ominous setting began to shape. Something had gone awry, and this was just the beginning of it.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Ayo, my reading peeps! As much fun as I have been having with By the Blade, TNNaF needs plenty of attention too~. So far, as the story has been progressing, you guys have been reading the much calmer side of everything. But I think it's about time we mix things up a bit~. Muhahaha~! Yeah, craps gonna start going down now.**

 **Something has indeed gone awry, but what could it be~? Hopefully this was a good enough cliff hanger. Hehe~. I hope you guys enjoy! Love you all! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	13. Triggering Emotions (Inner Evil Arc)

Triggering Emotions

A few hours had passed while the two bunnies remained incapacitated in their rooms. The others kept close watch over them, looking for any noticeable changes in either of them. Shonnie was still unconscious, while Bonnie had simply fallen asleep. Hoping for the best, the group believed that at the moment, rest was the best thing for the bunnies.

Freddy sat with Mike, Thomas, and Rick in the dining room, his head hung low as he thought deeply about what occurred around him.

"I'm truly worried, you three…" The bear spoke up in a low and concerned tone. "I don't know what's going on and I don't know what I can do for them. I'm really worried."

"Fred, just relax. Everything's gonna be fine." Mike told the plump bear, "You all have been through much worse than this."

"Senpai's right," added Thomas, "You guys are beyond strong. Some weird occurrence isn't going to stop you guys." Freddy smiled minutely in response, finding pride in Thomas's statement.

"I suppose you're right…" He murmured, "However, I can't shake the feeling that something is off…"

"Like what?" Rick asked. Freddy began to answer, only to be interrupted by a sudden groan. The four looked over at the direction of the noise, Pirate's Cove entering their field of vision. The groan sounded once more, this time more painful.

"Foxy?" Thomas called the fox. The groans resumed, each sounding more painful and forced than the last. The four made their way toward the Cover, a few others walking in the same direction. Freddy pulled the purple curtains apart to find Foxy on his knees with a hand over his mouth.

"Foxy? What's the matter?" The bear asked him, resting a hand on the red foxes back. Foxy's large tail sprung upward as he gagged loudly, coughing afterwards.

"Foxy!" Freddy called, lightly shaking the fox.

"F-Fre'..." Foxy choked out, looking back at the bear. "It h-hur's, lad…"

"What hurts, Foxy!? What's wrong!?" The brown bear asked frantically, lowering himself to Foxy's position. Foxy didn't answer. He gazed at Freddy with a dull and painful expression, his eyelids drooping. The golden yellow color of the fox's eyes now a much lighter tint. Freddy watched fearfully as the fox continued to groan, now gasping as if the life were literally being drained from him. Tears began to form in the corner of the bear's eyes, frightened and unsure of what to do. Moments later, the fox laid in the bear's arms, unconscious, but breathing.

"This isn't right…" Freddy sighed, "I don't know what in the world is going on, and I don't know why this is happening, but it is worrying me to death!" The bear stood up with Foxy in his arms, "I am going to get to the bottom of this, Michael, with or without your help."

"Okay, I get it l, Fred. You gotta protect your family." Mike responded, placing a hand on the bear's shoulder. "And I understand too, this is starting to really worry me too." Freddy nodded firmly, his expression stern and determined.

"I'm going to take Foxy to his room, once I return, we'll get started." Freddy said as he headed toward the stairs. Suddenly, there was a loud scream from the kitchen, earning everyone's attention. Freddy hurried to the kitchen, Foxy still in his arms. He and the other anthrotronics quickly made made their way into the kitchen, finding Chica and Chira with petrified expressions, and Roxy on the ground.

"Roxy! Roxy answer me!" China shouted, kneeling beside the pink and white fox. Tears fell down both of the girls' cheeks, fear and worry in their eyes.

"What happened!?" Teddy asked.

"W-w-we w-we're working on s-s-some n-new recipes and sh-sh-she started c-c-convulsing! A-all of a sudden she was groaning in p-p-pain! Sh-she couldn't tell us wh-what was wrong!" Chica explained with a heavy and fearful stutter, "Th-then she hit the ground and the next thing we knew she was unconscious!" Teddy looked to Freddy, noticing the Foxy in his arms.

"Did something like that happen to Foxy too?" The light brown bear asked. Freddy nodded slowly, biting his bottom lip with his right incisor.

"This is weird… What's going on here?" Blu muttered in question.

Freddy shook his head, "I don't know. I honestly don't, and that worries me to death. But we all will get to the bottom of this and fix this problem."

"Brother…?" Goldy called the brown bear.

"Yes, Goldy?"

"...What if all of this is happening because… because of our past?" The gold bear murmured in question, his tone was low and worried. Freddy lowered his gaze, a sorrowful expression on his face.

"If our past is the cost of this endeavor, then so be it. We will face the consequences." The bear answered, "But we will not approach this in a lackadaisical manner. Whatever the cause of this is, we will not go down without a fight." The others were silent, but agreed. Trepidation filled their hearts, unsure of exactly was going on. Nonetheless, the family had endured and suffered too much to lose what they have.

"Are you going to assist us, you three?" Teddy asked the two guards and technician.

"You can bet your butts we're gonna help!" Mike answered enthusiastically, "No way we're letting you guys face this on your own!"

"Heck yeah!" Agreed Rick.

"Ride or die, y'all!" Added Thomas. Freddy smiled at the three, nodding as well.

"Then it's settled. But we must inform Mr. Reynolds of what we intend to do as well." The brown bear said.

"What do we intend to do…?" Chica asked in a low and frightened tone.

"Well, first of all discover what the cause all of this is." Explained Freddy, "Then, we solve it. Simply put."

"But it's not going to be that easy…" Murmured Benny.

"Undoubtedly, but that will not deter us." Teddy spoke, clenching his fist, "This family will not be destroyed by this endeavor. And we have to he determined to make sure that it won't."

"But all this talkin' about it ain't gonna do sh*t!" Tg shouted, "We've got four of us unconscious all this pride sh*t ain't helping!"

"He's right. LET'S GET TO WORK!" Shaddy exclaimed, pumping his fists. With that, the group rushed to Mr. Reynolds office and quickly informed him of their predicament. The manager understood, and said he would give them as much time as they needed. He even agreed closing the restaurant for the day, if need be. Once this was through, the group decided to search the pizzeria as their first action. They had previously found clues to their current problem around the restaurant, including Shaddy and Shonnie. The anthrotronics searched about the restaurant, looking cautiously and thoroughly. Ultimately, the group unfortunately never found anything within the walls of the pizzeria. This left them moderately confused, though they weren't prepared to drop it there. However, their confusion intensified when the group heard movement upstairs. Freddy made his way to the stairs, looking toward Bonnie, Shonnie, Foxy, and Roxy's rooms.

"Bonnie? Shonnie? Foxy? Roxy?" The bear called each of their names, waiting for an answer. There was another soft rustle in one of the rooms before one of the doors opened. Bonnie then walked out of his room, rubbing his eye as if he had just woken up from a long nap.

"Bonnie?" Freddy called the bunny's name once more.

"Hey, Fred." Bonnie replied with a yawn. "What's up?"

"H-how's your head?" Freddy asked in a mildly timid tone.

The purple bunny rubbed his head, smirking a bit, "Feels fine, actually. No pain." The others crowded Freddy with similar expressions on their faces. "What's with you guys?"

"Listen, Bonnie:" Freddy spike, "We're in some type of predicament. Although, with you waking up, we're even more confused."

"Okay…?" The purple bunny returned, raising an eyebrow.

"You, Shonnie, Foxy, and Roxy have each passed out in various ways." Freddy continued, "You, with your headaches. Shonnie with literally no sound whatsoever. Foxy seemed as if he was choking, and Roxy convulsed until she was unconscious." Bonnie's expression changed to one of worry.

"We don't know what is causing this, but we are in the middle of trying to figure it out." Added Teddy.

"But, why does my waking up make it more confusing?" Bonnie asked.

"We actually thought you weren't going to wake up anytime soon, to be honest." Chira answered.

"Dang… this is weird…" Kin sighed, rubbing his head.

"Wait, does that mean Shonnie should be waking up too!?" Shaddy asked rapidly.

"Go look." Freddy said, "Bonnie, would you come down here please?" Shaddy sprinted up the stairs as Bonnie made his way down. The shadow bear rushed into the room, disappearing into the room.

"Shonnie!" Shaddy cried from the room joyously. The shadow bear came running from the room with his bunny brother in his arms. "Look guys, Shonnie is alright!"

"Shad… can you put me down…?" Shonnie murmured in a melancholic tone.

"Have we just been making this a bigger deal than it actually is…?" Blu muttered in question.

"No…" Shonnie sighed as his shadow brother placed him on his feet. The lavender purple bunny rested his arm over Shaddy's shoulder as the shadow bear helped him stand.

"You… had the right… to worry." Continued Shonnie, "What's happening isn't a really great thing…"

"Wait, you know what's wrong?" Teddy asked, his eyes widening.

Shonnie nodded slowly, "Shaddy should know too… but he's probably too freaked out to remember anything… as usual."

Shaddy blushed lightly before he spoke, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Come on, dude… you're a shadow. You know exactly what's going on." Shonnie said to his brother in a disappointed tone.

"Do you mind telling us what it is!?" Freddy asked, raising his voice.

"It's a process." Shonnie answered calmly, looking to Freddy, "A process us shadows called the 'darkening.'"

"The darkening…? Sounds like a horror movie." Bonnie snorted.

"It might as well be. The process hurts those it affects. Some worse than others." Shonnie explained. "It occurs majorly with beings like us, who bend the rules of physicality. It's triggered when someone fears you."

"Someone fears us?" Teddy murmured in slight shock.

"It could be one person, or a multitude of people." Continued Shonnie. "But the point is that you're feared, in this causes nightmares. These nightmares could eventually create negative entities, negative versions of you. And it could be one or multiple, depending on how many times the dream was had. The resulting versions of you are called by the dream they are had, nightmares."

"Nightmares are shadows, like us," Shaddy piped in, "Only they hold the negative qualities of you, plus the reason you were feared."

"Now you remember, bro?" Shonnie snorted, to which his shadow brother responded with a blush. "But he's right. They also are bound only to their nightmare form, unlike us shadows. Shadows can freely switch between physical and spectral forms, while mean are bound only to their spectral forms. They can take the form of physical appearance, and even gain physical bodies if they are strong enough. But they eventually have to return to their spectral form before they dissipate."

"Nightmares thrive on the fear they were created from." Added Shaddy, "And while they are physical forms, they're unable to absorb the negative emotions. Which is why they can't stay in physical forms."

"So wait, all of this means the we inflict fear on others?" Teddy asked, practically dumbfounded.

"That's not a surprise, Theo." Interjected Tg, "Especially when you consider that we used to kill people for a living."

"Y-yes, but that was years ago! Why hadn't any nightmares of us been created then?" Teddy countered.

"Simply because the fear wasn't strong enough." Shonnie answered, his tone still possessing a low and pained pitch to it. "Those who knew your secrets never lived to actually have nightmares of you."

"Wait wait, what about you then?" Blu asked. Shaddy and Shonnie both chuckled simultaneously, grinning at each other.

"Don't be silly," Shonnie finally said, "Nightmares can't be created from shadows."

"Yeah! We're basically the same entities, think about how redundant that would be!" Added Shaddy with a lighthearted tone.

"If that's the case, then why'd you fall unconscious like Bonnie?" Goldy implored, tilting his head in confusion. Shonnie froze upon hearing the question, thinking carefully. The shadow bunny was unable to come up with an answer.

"I… I don't know." Shonnie murmured, glancing in Bonnie's direction. Bonnie shrugged his shoulders, of course, not having an answer either.

"Do you think you might get a nightmare too?" The purple bunny asked.

Shonnie shook his head, "Even if the process occurred to you, and is somehow connected to me, a nightmare can't be created from a shadow."

"So, now it's just a waiting game…?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, that's about it." Affirmed Shonnie.

"Ughh, I hate waiting." Wan groaned.

"You might want to wait. You never know how those nightmares might end up like." Shaddy said.

"And be glad there aren't any nightmares of you." Riomei snarled at her brother.

"How long does this process usually take, Shonnie?" Teddy implored.

"It's actually really quick, most of the time." the shadow bunny answered, "The symptoms of the process are even faster. They're created from dreams mostly anyway."

"But, what will we do about them?" Kin asked, speaking in a soft tone. "And what will they do when they're created?"

"Nightmares do what they want, just like us shadows do." Answered Shaddy, "All we can do is hope that none of them are created from your hatred, anger, or any other emotions that can drive them to kill."

"This isn't going to be fun…" Tg groaned, lowering his arms and shoulders.

"But we _can_ expect for them to come here first." Added Shonnie, "Nightmares are attracted to who they were created from. It's kinda like their first objective. After that, they're pretty much free to do whatever."

"At least we get to meet them." Goldy said with a shrug and a smile, attempting to lighten the mood, "And who knows, maybe they'll be nice~."

"Let's really hope they are…" Freddy sighed, "I'm certainly not looking forward to another predicament like the Puppet…"

* * *

 **A/N: Gooooooood day to you, readers of fan fiction! I deeply apologize for the long pause. As you all should know by now, I am indeed in college. It is quite difficult to write stories when you're a student-athlete. Nonetheless, these things in my life will slow down my chapter posting, but definitely not stop it. I hope you all are still enjoying the story! I will be spamming chapters as quickly as I can while my break from school continues. Love you guys! Thank you so much for being patient! Enjoy! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out! And happy new year!**


	14. Dreams and Nightmares (Inner Evil Arc)

Dreams and Nightmares

A few hours had passed, the anthrotronics resumed their work after informing Mr. Reynolds of what they had discovered. The manager seemed to barely understand, sometimes coming to the conclusion that the very occurrence of all of this had to be a dream. However, they assured him that it was all real.

A few sets of customers came by the pizzeria as the day went on, the group primarily focused on what was waiting for them. They were truly hoping that none of the nightmares would appear during the work hours, as well. A few of the anthrotronics periodically fell unconscious as well, including Chica, Chira, Freddy, Teddy, and Goldy. Excluding the random decommissioning, things went smoothly until closing time. Once the last customer had left the pizzeria, the group sat around in the dining room. The room was silent, most of their eyes looking toward the entrance of the restaurant. Then, Bonnie decided to break the silence.

"You know, we have a serious habit of scaring ourselves." He said.

Freddy looked over at the purple bunny, "What do you mean by that?"

"We take things and we think that it's worse than it actually is." Bonnie elaborated. "I'm pretty sure we're doing the same with these nightmares too."

"There's nothing wrong with being cautious, Bonnie." Teddy told him.

"There is a thing as being too cautious." Blu added, taking his counterpart's side of the conversation.

"Well, yes, but we're a relatively large family," Said Freddy, "We have to more cautious to protect all of us, do you not agree?" Both bunnies shrugged their shoulders.

"I guess." They said simultaneously.

"Wait, how will I know when they're here?" Benny asked, looking to Shonnie.

"We'll feel it." Answered the shadow bunny, "I best way I can describe the feeling is… like… cold." The dusty gold bunny shivered at the thought of it.

"They sound as though they're the epitome of evil." Kin murmured.

"As bad as some of them can be, they might as well be." Shaddy said with a sigh. The front doors suddenly opened, earning the anthrotronics' attention, finding Mike, Rick, and Thomas in the corridor.

"Hello, you three." Freddy said with a pleasant smile.

"Hey, guys," Mike returned, "Ready for the craziness to start?"

"As we'll ever be, Mikey." Chica hummed, letting out a sigh at the end.

"You guys scared?" Rick asked.

"A little. We don't want it have another puppet incident. As Freddy compared it." Teddy said.

"Yeah, like we our nights haven't been crazy enough." Chira snarled, "We've dealt with a dilapidating bunny, blood hungry shadows, satanic kids, and now nightmares that could turn out to be even more evil than th-" Chira suddenly stopped, holding herself. The others felt it as well. There was a chill in the air. Their eyes looked to the entrance of the restaurant, finding nothing there. Nevertheless, the chill was there. The chill wasn't external, however. It was as if it constantly ran up and down your spine, sending a slight pricks all over your back. It was as if it flowed smoothly through your back and out through your chest. The feeling surrounded them, repeatedly refreshing each second. The entire restaurant was silent. Each of them could almost see their breath in the cool and ominous atmosphere. Freddy suddenly gasped, feeling hands as cold as ice grasping the fur on his back.

" **Hey there, friend.** " A deep growling voice whispered into the bear's ear. Freddy yelped as he hopped up from his seat, backing away from the spot where he found a dark brown bear crazily spike hair pointing in almost random directions. The bear donned an extremely creepy smile, his razor sharp teeth gleaming. The entire group moved away from the nightmare bear, their eyes fearfully locked on him. He laughed gleefully, its voice now seeming less sinister.

"Oh, that was good." The dark brown bear beamed, wiping a tear from his eye with a hand on his belly. "Fear is a powerful emotion, you know? The manner of ways it can be utilized to manipulate others, and the utter petrification it can cause. Simply wonderful!" The Fazbear family was completely silent, almost motionless as they crowded around each other.

"A-are you Nightmare Freddy?" Goldy asked, pointing at the dark brown bear.

"It's not polite to point, golden one." The dark brown bear replied, "And yes, I am indeed Nightmare Freddy. But call me Akumu."

"Akumu…?" Wan repeated in question. "That actually means nightmare in Japanese."

"Does it now? That's interesting." Akumu said, tilting his head, "You learn something new every day. And I've only been alive for twelve minutes."

"A-aren't there more of you…?" Blu asked.

Akumu nodded, "Oh yes, they're-" Akumu stopped to search, the ones he spoke of were nowhere around him. "Guys, please introduce yourselves." Almost instantly, four other nightmarish apparitions appeared by Akumu's side.

"This is all of us." The dark brown bear announced.

"Hehehe, how's it going? Rotar's the name!" Nightmare Bonnie, a deep cobalt blue bunny cackled. He had silver whiskers sprouting from his cheeks and extremely sharp teeth. The sharp teeth was a reoccurring theme between each of the nightmares.

"Oi, I'm Nox." Nightmare Foxy greeted with a two finger salute and large gleaming grin. His accent was slightly different from his normal counterpart, sounding more Australian. He also had an unusually long tongue.

"My name's Chirai." Nightmare Chica introduced herself, resting a hand on her chest. Chirai was a rather animated individual, her hands were constantly moving as she spoke. To Akumu's left was a black bear with orange eyes. He has a rather pleased grin on his face.

"Shutai." The black bear said, lifting his chin a bit, "I'm Nightmare."

"Just Nightmare?" Benny asked. "Not-"

"Yes, just Nightmare." Shutai answered swiftly. The group of nightmares stood before the Fazbear family. They all seemed to have adapted their own style of clothing as well. Akumu donned a loose grey shirt with black flames on the ends and navy blue distressed jeans. Rotar wore a lavender v-neck tee-shirt with a blue bubble vest. Nox wore a white short sleeve shirt with a leather jacket over it and grey sweatpants. Chirai's outfit consisted of a ruffled peach shirt and denim shorts. Shutai was practically shirtless, only wearing a short sleeved jacket with the sleeves ending with jagged points, and black pants that also ended with jagged points. Additionally, they all seemed rather tangible. Each of them possessed their own physical bodies and appearances, just as Shaddy and Shonnie had described. Even down to their figure, physical attributes, and body type, they all seemed so real.

"Uh, I'm just wondering… why are you all… like, all anthropomorphic like us?" Blu implored.

"Simply because you are." Akumu answered, holding his hands out beside him in a rather prideful manner. "If you all were still animatronics, we would be as well."

"Wait, how'd you know we were animatronic before?" Probed Freddy, growing suspicious.

"Cause we retain your memories." Chirai spoke up, walking toward the non spectral anthros. "We technically are you. Just more…"

"Wicked!" Rotar completed the sentence in an excited tone.

"Oi, I just noticed." Nox interrupted, "Where Plushtrap be?"

"Who?" Benny asked, his shoulders dropping as he suddenly lost all types of trepidation toward the Nightmares.

"Plustrap! He was here with us!" Nox answered in a growl, "Where he be!?"

"Quit calling me you crazy fox, I'm right here." A raspy and high pitched voice snarled. Standing at about hip length of the other Nightmares, with the help of his ears, was a small a nightmarish version of Benny. The moment Bonnie saw him, the purple bunny burst into laughter, falling backwards as he clenched his stomach with tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"What's so funny!?" Plushtrap shouted angrily.

"You!" Bonnie snorted, "You all are supposed to be so freakin scary, and then you come out here! You're about as threatening as a six foot cupcake! Ahahahahaha!" The purple bunny continued to laugh, kicking his feet. Though the others were mostly silent, with the exception of Blu and Goldy, Bonnie laughed as if he had heard the funniest joke imaginable. The purple bunny was laughing so hard he had actually passed gas a couple of times. Bonnie's joyous laughter began to irritate the small rabbit. Plushtrap clenched his fists, preparing to launch himself at the larger bunny.

"Quit laughing at me! I'll rip your eyes from their sockets and shove 'em down your throat!" the small bunny screeched.

"Those are some big threats from someone so small." Chira spoke up, apparently gaining courage and pushing herself to the front, "We could stomp on you, ya little squirt!"

"You want to step up to a Nightmare!? You must have a death wish." Plushtrap snarled, "You must want to die!"

"Oh please, you don't scare me!" Chira retorted, "You barely even come up to my hip, you're so small!"

"Shutai! Akumu! Come on, back me up!" Plushtrap yelled.

"Nah, little guy, we're not fighting your battles." Shutai replied, bending down to the small bunny's height. "But you think you can take this duck?"

"I'M A FREAKIN' CHICKEN! I KNOW YOU KNOW THAT!" Chira screamed. Shutai gave Chira a mischievous toothy grin, his sharp teeth gleaming brightly.

"Anyway, I suppose we will be on our way." Akumu said, sighing as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Where are you all going to go?" Goldy implored, tilting his head as he asked.

"Nowhere in particular. The world is our playground." Akumu answered.

"Aye! We can do whatever we want!" Added Nox, "Jus' like those Shadows!" The deep red fox pointed to Shaddy and Shonnie, the both of them had been silent since the Nightmares had arrived.

"How's it feel knowin' ye can't stop us?" Nox taunted, his massive tail swishing back and forth behind him.

"Don't be so quick to taunt us." Shaddy said calmly, "As long as we're here, you will be limited."

"Oh, you Shadows and your false sense of superiority." Akumu chortled. "We'll allow you to have you fun for now. You all may be the more stable race, but we are much more powerful."

"Power means nothing when you can't control it, Akumu." Shonnie snarled.

The dark brown bear chuckled, "That is true, Shonnie. But what would a weakling like you know about power?"

"Akumu, if you think you're about to start some all out brawl, you are sadly mistaken." Shaddy growled, taking a step forward.

"Hah! Why not!?" Rotar interjected, "There's six of us and only two of you! And it's not like these little normal guys can help you!"

"You're forgetting something very crucial." Shaddy said, pointing to Goldy. The Nightmares all looked toward the golden bear simultaneously, causing Goldy to take a step back out of fear.

"Ooh, a Golden Nightmare." Akumu said with extreme interest enveloping his tone.

"He's not a Nightmare, Akumu!" Shaddy shouted.

"But he isn't a Shadow, either." Akumu retorted, "All he needs is a little… persuasion." Goldy frowned and his behind Freddy, resting his hands on the brown bear's shoulders.

"You won't lay a hand on my brother." Freddy snarled, a glare on his face.

"Oh?" Akumu uttered, arching an eyebrow. Then suddenly, in an instant, Akumu was inches away from Freddy, towering over him like a skyscraper. " **What makes you so sure of that?"**

Freddy stood his ground, hiding the slight fear in his heart.

"You won't be able to manipulate him, Akumu." Shaddy snarled, "He is a pure souled bear."

"All you need is a little hatred to throw that out of balance, Shaddy." Akumu hummed, his dark red eyes looking straight toward the golden bear. "But, I can wait. It was a pleasure meeting you all!"

"Aww, don't tell me we're leaving!" Rotar complained, dropping his shoulders in disappointment. "But it was just starting to get fun!"

"Don't worry, Rotar. We'll return soon enough." Akumu said, walking off from the others. "In fact… it'll be as if we never left." Shaddy and Shonnie both narrowed their eyes, glaring at the Nightmares.

"Until next time!" Shutai beamed, his sharp teeth gleaming as he gave them all a two finger salute. In an instant, the Nightmares disappeared, leaving not a single trace behind.

"Man… here I was hoping they would be nicer…" Bonnie sighed, lowering his head.

"They're obviously going to be after Goldy." Riomei mused aloud, looking toward the golden bear. Goldy gave the others a worried look, pouting slightly.

"Don't worry, Goldy. We won't allow them to lay a finger on you." Teddy told the golden bear, patting his shoulder.

"Shaddy, Shonnie," Freddy called the two Shadows, "What could the Nightmares want with my brother?"

"Goldy is a powerful being." Shonnie answered, "He may or may not know it, but he alone can be the deciding factor whether or not the Nightmares get what they want. Whatever that may be."

"How powerful is Goldy?" Wan implored, arching an eyebrow.

"Goldy is what's known among us spectral creatures as a Golden Shadow, or Golden Nightmare." Shonnie explained, folding his arms, "He's basically the link between Shadows and Nightmares. He possesses both Shadow-like and Nightmare-like abilities. However, the reason why the Nightmares want him, is because if they can manipulate Goldy, they'll make him recognize his Nightmare side, effectively making him the most dangerous spectral being in the world." Freddy looked at Goldy in shock, surprised to hear that his brother has been a weapon the entire time he's known him.

"But what did Akumu mean about hatred?" Blu asked.

"The Nightmares most likely believe that if they can intensify Goldy's anger and hatred towards humans, they can have him on their side." Shaddy said, "We just can't have Goldy getting mad."

"Oh, tha'd be easy!" Foxy laughed, "Th' foolish gol' bear is never ma'! He be as joyous as a lil' land lubber!" Goldy looked away and giggled softly, finding Foxy's statement funny.

"His happy-go-lucky attitude would make things easier…" Shonnie mused aloud.

"Yeah! We've got nothing to worry about! Especially with me here!" Benny beamed, wrapping his arms around Goldy, "We'll make sure we'll have all the fun in the world, Fredbear!" Shaddy smiled at his Shadow brother, who smirked in return. The family grouped around Goldy, the gold bear giggling and laughing happily. Goldy did like the attention, but his mind slowly began to wander. His anger would be the downfall of the ones he loved. Within him, an inner creature. An inner monster. An inner Nightmare.

"Keep it suppressed," He told himself, "I'll be okay. I'm surrounded by love."

"I'll be okay."

* * *

 **A/N: Whoo! Another TNNaF 2 chapter! It's been a little while, guys! College is hard! Takes up time, yo! But I'm not going anywhere, I'm still writing, drawing, and everything! And finally, the story of TNNaF 2 is moving forward! We're finally getting into the nitty gritty! Things are going to get really fun and interesting! I hope you all enjoy what I have planned~! Leave a review and let me know what you think, would you please~? Thank you kindly! Love you guys! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


End file.
